


Br.

by sp_lfy



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, RP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 60,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_lfy/pseuds/sp_lfy
Summary: A place to archive my wirirtng of *minbros* and *mincest*, from own aus, to rp aus. some prompts, others my own, some with 2mincest.





	1. l.a.t.e

l.a.t.e

    

 

Minho pulls back, parting from Minseok’s soft lips. “I’m not too late, am I?” His worry is evident in a small voice.

Minseok is soon smiling though, picking his brother’s lanky body up in his arms and Minho’s legs quickly wrap around his waist. Minseok speaks confidently, “Just in time, actually.”

Minho laughs, pressing his smiling lips to his brother’s again, thankful he figured out what he wanted before it was too late.

    

 

p.i.t.c.h.f.o.r.k.s

 

 

“They’re gonna eat us..” Minho said again, struggling in his bounds around ankles and wrists behind his back. If they survive this, Minho swears he’ll never visit creepy foreign countries again. He can’t remember why he was so excited to go on this trip backpacking with his brother in the first place.

“Calm down,” Minseok spoke smoother than Minho was feeling, “We just.. gotta communicate, is all. Make them understand.” Minseok sat stiller than Minho on the ground, close to a growing fire.

“I’m not food, hyung. I’m not food.” Minho whined in a panicked voice, now rolling in the dirt.

“Excuse me,” Minseok ignored Minho, head up to look at a crazed half-naked foreigner, “This is a mistake. We are not food. Just travelers.” Minseok tried a sincere grin.

“Not food! Not food!” Minho shouted into the dirt, making Minseok cringe in annoyance.

The man above them looked utterly confused, if not a little irritated. Minseok decided to try some broken English instead. Everyone speaks some English, right? “No foodu. We go home. No foodu.”

The man looked even more confused and Minseok supposed not everyone spoke some English after all.

Minho rolled into Minseok, now on his back still struggling. He was breathing loudly, straining to get free, but it was still no use. “Skin and bones!” Minho yelled, out if breath, “Not worth eating!”

Minseok finally showed visible panic when Minho was pulled away by his feet. “Minho!” Minseok tried to crawl after his little brother, but someone from the camp held him back tightly.

Wide and terrified eyes stared back at Minseok behind a dirty face, pleading for his help, then his brother was dragged out of his sight. Moments later, Minseok was struggling his hardest, Minho’s screams echoing in the isolated woods.

Minho called for his brother in broken cries, but Minseok couldn’t do anything to help. He was soon paralyzed in disbelief. This was not happening.

Though it was quiet now, only the fire crackling nearby, Minseok still heard Minho’s screams ringing in his ears, body jerking with shivers though it wasn’t cold in the ending day. He couldn’t breath when his brother was dropped near him and the fire, back facing Minseok untied and naked. When Minseok called to his brother, Minho didn’t move, and blood was soon pooling in the dry dirty around his still body.

Minseok wasn’t given much of a chance to process the fact that his baby brother was dead before he was dragged away, shouting.

 

 

s.c.a.r.f.s

 

Minho shivers again, leaning in closer to his brother while they sat out in the cold weather. He twitches when he feels his brother moving around, then part of Minseok’s long and warm scarf is wrapped around his neck too.

“Why didn’t you wear a scarf?” Minseok scolds, but pulls Minho closer none the less.

“I forgot,” Minho mumbles, watching his breath puff out in white smoke. He hadn’t forgotten though. Minho nuzzles Minseok’s shoulder, smiling to himself. He knew if he didn’t bring a scarf he could share his big brother’s.

Minho was always warmer that way anyway.


	2. laugh

little drabble based in 'Supernatural RP 'verse 2'.

\-------------

 

 

 

Minho ran down the beach outside the new ‘HQ’ for the hunters. It was a warm, sunny day. Light breeze tickled his skin and he smiled, turning around to run backwards along the beach, waves brushing his bare feet.

Back closer to their home, Minseok sat in the sand drawing in it with a small stick. When his brother looked up, Minho smiled wider, waving his arms and calling, “Hyung~!” 

Minseok grinned, but Minho didn’t get much of a chance to enjoy it, and the fluttering his heart made, because he crashed into someone, sending them both the sand.

Minho lifted his head, annoyed until he noticed it was Alex he had hit. His eyes widened, embarrassed as he stumbled to stand, practically stammering his apology while the older women laughed with a pretty smile, letting Minho help her up.

He didn’t feel as bad when he looked back to find his brother laughing to himself. It was worth it make his brother laugh again, even for a little bit.


	3. I want you (mincest)

Minho was sulking, fixing his hair after Minseok ruffled it as he stepped out of the house, bags in his hands to leave the country for at least a year for studies. Minho wasn’t approving of it, not at all. Arms crossed, Minho refused to say goodbye, acting younger than sixteen. He watched his parents leave the front hall now that they had said their goodbyes. He wanted to follow them – get over it, play video games or something, but he couldn’t.

He had to say something. He couldn’t let it go like this.

Not bothering to slip shoes on, Minho pushed the front door open, quickly running down the apartment building’s hall. Minseok was the only one in the halls and he turned back, facing Minho with confusion. Lips were soon curling to a grin, like he knew Minho wouldn’t be able to stand not saying goodbye.

His big brother knew him too well.

Minho didn’t think Minseok was expecting him to jump on him though, knocking Minseok with his heavy bags off balance enough to send them to the floor. Minseok cringed, releasing his bags so he could hold his slightly sore head. Minho didn’t pay attention to that, he was on a mission. Minho pressed his mouth to Minseok’s, not even caring if someone were to pass them in the hall and see.

Minho pulled back enough to see Minseok’s eyes blink, mouth open and just looking generally dumbfounded. Minho tilted his head, a smile growing and his voice was low but firm, “You better come back to me, hyung.” He lowered his head, eyes falling closed when his lips touched his brother’s parted mouth again. Hands touched Minho now, but they didn’t shove him away like Minho was half-expecting.

Minho reluctantly pulled back again and this time he met Minseok’s grinning face. His brother laughed with snort, fingers running through Minho’s hair. Minho pouted, a growing fear he made the wrong decision. A hand ran down Minho’s pouty face until it was stopping to pull roughly on Minho’s chubby cheek.

“Hyunng..” Minho whined, growing more upset. He crawled off Minseok and stood, listening to his brother laughing under his breath. Minho stood there while Minseok got back up and gathered his bags again.

Before Minho could fully turn and leave, he was pulled into warm, tight hug. His arms hung at his sides and eyes widened when Minseok pulled back, holding Minho’s his face gently. Minho blinked while lips touched to his in a quick kiss, then Minseok was pulling back, eyes locked on Minho, his voice small. “Are you really going to wait for me like that?”

Minho nodded, meaning it. It showed in his eyes how he really would wait forever, a big promise for a teenager. Minseok smiled bigger at that, melting now. “Sometimes I forget how adorably determined you are.” Minseok’s forehead dropped to Minho’s and his voice was filled with sincerity, “I’ll come back, Minho. I always will.”

Minho smiled, completely reassured. 


	4. "That."

Based off Minho playing sports effeminate.

\-----------

 

 

Minseok sat by while Minho still practiced his serve over the net.. to no one. Minho would circle around and then hit the ball over on that side. Back and forth Minseok watched while drinking from his water bottle. He had grown bored with the practice and sat out, but Minho wouldn’t stop.

The longer Minseok observed his little brother’s playing style the more disturbed he grew. He finally had to ask, “Minho, why are you playing like that?”

Minho stopped, twirling the ball still in his hands as he turned to Minseok. “Like what?”

“Like.. like..” Not finding the words, Minseok mimicked Minho’s very obvious feminine moves in the air, and might have thrown in a girly whine that Minho had not in fact done. “That.” Minseok said, now staring at Minho, who was blinking all confused.

Minho’s face fell, “Was not.”

Minseok almost threw his hands in the air, suddenly defeated by Minho’s now sulking attitude when he had only asked his brother a question. “of course, I was only teasing.”

Minho went back to playing, which was much more stiff now. But as he got into it again, that feminine movement was back and Minseok kept his mouth full of water to shut up.


	5. cry

Minseok held his little brother - baby brother, only barely a teenager as he cried loudly into Minseok’s chest. Minho just leaned into Minseok, arms dangling at his sides while Minseok pulled him a little closer and smiled.

Yes, Minseok smiled wide hearing a muffled sob from Minho. It was funny and slightly adorable why his brother was crying. It wasn’t that big a deal to Minseok. Sure he would get mad or frustrated, but it never ended in tears for him.

“Minho-yah. It’s fine. Why are you crying?” Minseok’s voice broke at the end with a little laughter. Minho leaned heavier into Minseok, making the older stumble back a step over slippery grass.

Minseok sighed watching as a few kids Minho’s age walked by, disappointed but not nearly as much as Minho appeared to be, so they stared a moment. Minseok raised a threatening fist, eyes narrowed and the kids ran off quickly, no longer staring at his brother’s pitiful display. Only Minseok could judge his brother, and no one else.

“You did your best, huh?” Minseok tried to assure, patting Minho’s head. He laughed again, and was a little sorry he found his brother crying over loosing a soccer match so amusing, with a pinch of annoying and a bucket of endearing. 


	6. poison

Minho’s little chubby feet carried him as fast has they could, trying to reach his older brother in time. His voice was a high-pitched squeal of fear, reaching his brother and slapping the deadly insect from his brother’s hand. “Hyung.. hyung no!” Minho huffed, giving the evil red bug a glare. It couldn’t have his big brother.

Minseok blinked, looking at his fallen strawberry while growing annoyed. “Minho. Why?” He pouted, reaching for his food. The floor was considered cleaning enough for someone as young as him.

Minseok’s hand was nearly touching the glorious food, face grinning now. All hope was lost when Minho’s chub foot smashed the strawberry to little gooey pieces. Minseok looked up, grin replaced with angry eyes. “Minho-yah!”

Minho gave the insect he just killed the dirtiest look a child his age could mustered. It wouldn’t hurt anyone now, especially not his brother.

“That was my food!” Minseok kicked at Minho’s legs, mad at his baby brother.

Minho swayed on his feet until his brother stopped kicking, shouting “It would keel you!” His little foot pulled from the red mess, and now he wasn’t sure how to clean it off. Minho tried to use his shirt, but it wouldn’t reach his lifted leg, so he fell to the floor on his butt.

Minseok got up from sitting on the floor, walking back into the kitchen to get another strawberry. Minho was soon following though, tracking a red footprint over the wood floor. When he spotted the plate Minseok had of poisonous insects, Minho screamed bloody murder.

Minseok wasn’t able to have strawberries around his little brother for some time after that. 


	7. haircut

“Don’t. move.” Minseok ordered, trying to get a twelve-year-old Minho to hold still so he could fix his mistake. It was totally an accident.. mostly, yes mostly an accident his little brother had gum stuck in his hair. In Minseok’s mind, Minho brought it on himself. You can only annoy a big brother for so long before he will retaliate. So maybe Minseok retaliated with dropping his chewing gum on Minho’s head. It’s not his fault Minho freaked out and made it worse. Now Minseok was holding Minho’s head, scissors in the other hand, ready to cut.

Minho moved his head again, whining, “Hyuuung. Why would you put your gum in my hair?”

Minseok felt a little bad about it now, but he still said, “You were annoying me.”

Minho slumped in front of the bathroom mirror, pouting and making Minseok feel worse now. 

“You were hogging the video games. I just wanted to play too.” Minho’s voice dropped quieter, “It’s a two player you know..”

Minseok bit his lip, turning Minho’s head hard enough to make his little brother hiss, and Minseok really didn’t mean to do that either. He was mad at himself more than anything now. “Just.. hold still and I’ll fix this.” Minseok takes a moment before adding, “Then we can play it together.”

Minseok snipped right as Minho’s head shot back up, excited expression reflecting in the mirror. Minseok’s eyes widened and Minho smiled, asking in a hurried voice, “You get it? Huh huh? Can we play now?”

“Um..” Minseok looked at the clump of dark hair in his hand, gum all sticky in it. He looked back at the big, awkward cut he had made in Minho’s hair. Minseok blinked, soon grinning and laughing nervously as he tried to fluff the ‘bald’ spot on Minho’s head. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Minho was out of the bathroom in a shot while Minseok dropped the hair in the trash and silently prayed their mother wouldn’t nice.


	8. dumped (mincest) (M)

In a small living room, Minho sat across from his older brother and his new girlfriend, who was being extra clingy with Minho’s brother and throwing ‘oppa’ everywhere, making Minho cringe and continually chew his lips red and raw. 

Minseok only smiled, linking fingers with her, happy. Minho wrinkled his nose and looked away before his irritation could be read by his brother. He was pretty sure the girl wouldn’t even notice.

When his brother left the room for a call, Minho smiled across at the girl when she grinned at him. “Minho right?”

He nodded, picking at the couch.

“How old are you?” She asked, head tilting with a growing smile. She was cute and so this would be a little harder than usual. 

Minho shrugged, “Fifteen.”

She leaned forward with a giggle, “Call me ‘noona’ then, yes?”

Minho was chewing on his lips again, averting his eyes. Why did she have to be this cute? Minho took a breath, and leaned forward, centering his resolve to get his job done. He looked right at her with large eyes and she shifted, smiling still. Minho wondered briefly what story he should use this time. Skinning small animals or chaining up girls? “Noona,” Minho started, voice low like he was telling a secret and the girl’s smile fell, listening closely, “Did he tell you?”

“Tell me what?” She asked, a giggle of nervousness at Minho’s intense stare.

Minho lifted his hand to the side of his mouth for extra measure with his small voice, “My brother has a extensive porn collection.” Minho stopped, watching the girl’s face pale as she leaned back a little. “You know, like, of all his girlfriends and stuff.” The girl was leaning back against the couch now, blink with horror growing in her eyes. Minho bit back his grin. “He puts them on the internet after he breaks up with them. He’ll probably break up with you once you…” Minho trials off innocently, “You know.”

Before she could ask Minho any questions or Minho could continue his lie, Minseok was back, smiling and asking what they talked about. Minho tried not to laugh while Minseok’s new girlfriend stiffened and laughed nervously, saying, “Nothing, just getting to know each other.” Minho nodded at Minseok. There was a little suspicion in Minseok’s glance to Minho, but it wasn’t enough to worry about.

Minho saw them both off on their date, smiling and waving, telling to have fun. He paid close attention to the girl’s body language now – not nearly as clingy and still stiff. Minho was sure he did is job fine this time around. She looked the type to be that upset over a stupid lie. Still, he was a little sad seeing a cute girl go so easily.

A couple hours later while sitting at his desk studying, Minho’s phone buzzed with a text. Minho already knew who it was. He flipped open his cell to find a text from Minseok, saying this girl already broke up with him. Minho snorted and almost felt bad when another text came in saying, ‘I really liked this one too.

Minho sighed, texting back, ‘Sorry, hyung. She seemed like a good one.’

When Minseok returned home, looking worn out, Minho sneaked into his brother’s bed after he laid down for sleep, snuggling close while Minseok only halfheartedly struggled to get away. It wasn’t long until Minho’s lips ‘accidentally’ brushed Minseok’s and he was soon pushed to his back, Minseok crawling over Minho while deepening their kiss. 

Whenever his brother was dumped, these moments of theirs were more aggressive and tended to go further each time. This was only the second time his brother’s hand ended up down his pajama bottoms, moving pleasantly around him, making Minho breath louder and whine needily into Minseok’s mouth, tongues brushing. Minho didn’t think it could feel as good as it did having another touch him in this way – his brother touch him. It still wouldn’t last long enough though. 

Minho pushed things further this time once he finished into his brother’s moving hand, Minseok making a disgusted show of wiping it off on Minho’s clothes while he still laid legs spread, wanting much more than just that. He pushed Minseok to lay back on the bed and pulled Minseok’s bottoms down, taking his brother into his hand and slowly moving it. Minseok protested, but it wasn’t hard enough for Minho to give in – it was all face when he knew his brother well enough to know he wanted this too. He ran his tongue over his brother, feeling him twitch and groan, then took his brother into his mouth slowly, teasingly – or what he presumed as teasing since this was a first.

Hips bucked up towards Minho’s face, making him pull back a second, but then hands were touching his head, lightly pushing, encouraging Minho to take him deeper, and so Minho tried. He continued moving his mouth, overcoming his gag reflect a couple times to give his brother what he wanted. Minseok’s tight grip through Minho’s hair was perfect even with slight pain. Though a little awkward and sloppy noises growing a little too loud, Minho felt this was right and what he wanted most.

His mouth was still moving when Minseok finished, thick white dripping between swollen lips while Minho coughed and gagged, slowing his movements. He pulled off his brother to run his tongue over him and clean the mess made. Minho wasn’t used to the taste, but he was willing to try it again, with his brother at least. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long to hear his brother’s pleasant and amusingly annoying voice again while he was being sucked off.

When Minho crawled up Minseok and tried to kiss him, his brother shoved him away, face twisting in disgust. 

“What?” Minho asked, tone growing a teasing edge, “You don’t want to taste?”

“Shut up, brat.” Minseok shot back, shoving at Minho and knocking him off balance so he fell with a bounce to the mattress below him. Minho moved closer to Minseok while his brother fixed his pants back up, groaning in annoyance. When close enough, Minho playfully nipped at Minseok’s shoulder over his nightshirt, giggling. 

Minseok flicked Minho’s face, making Minho pull his mouth away with a flinch. But once they settled, blankets back over them ready for sleep, Minho brushed his finger’s through Minseok’s hair to relax them, whispering, “I’m sorry she wasn’t the one, hyung.”

Minseok sighed heavily, showing how his dating life really was stressing him out. Minho almost felt bad, but he wouldn’t let his brother go so easily. When another girlfriend came around, Minho would tell another horrifying story to scare her away and in the back of his mind hoped for more close and aggressive moments with his brother.

“I’m cursed,” Minseok mumbled, slightly pouting while fingers still combed through his hair.

Minho smiled, “Nah. You’re just too perfect for them, eh?”

Minseok laughed then, pout gone while he shoved playfully at Minho. Minho almost blurted out ‘It’s true!’ bur managed to keep the thought to himself.


	9. painkillers (mincest) (M)

Minho rolled from the twin-sized bed to the floor, waking with a loud groan. When he stretched on his back, he realized he was naked and there was a sore jab in his lower body as well as his head. Minho barely recalled the night before. Hangover throbbing now, Minho remembered getting drunk while he visited his brother’s college dorm for an informal take-out dinner while his roommate was away. Clearly he got too excited with the alcohol Minseok bought, as did his brother.

Judging by his state of undress and awkward soreness, Minho could only conclude there was a night of drunken, rough sex. Minho couldn’t be surprised when, after he started drinking, he got extra touchy, missing more intimate moments with his brother. It had been months since they had been and while drunk and completely alone, Minho was sure he wouldn’t keep his hands or mouth of his brother even if he was shoved away and Minseok rambled drunkenly about his pretty girlfriend.

Minho grabbed at tangled sheets hanging from the bed, voice croaking with sleep, “Hyung..? What did you do to me.”

In a moment, Minseok’s tired and hungover face was hanging over the edge of the bed trying to blink sleep away. “I don’t know.”

Minho practically pouted, “Well you must have not been very gentle.”

“Hey,” Minseok defended, face showing more awareness now, “Whatever I did, you wanted.”

Minho squirmed on the floor and realized he was laying on condom wrappers. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

“If you’re gonna be that big of a baby about it,” Minseok said, shifting lazily in his bed, “There’s painkillers in the bathroom.”

When Minho whined again, trying to push away from the wrappers clinging to his sticky body, Minseok said teasingly smug, “I remember enough from last night to know you tried to ride me through the bed.”

Minho roughly rubbed his face, head suddenly pounding while the memory rushed back to him. He rolled on his side away from Minseok, groaning at the memory of how embarrassing he could get while wasted.

Minseok dropped a pillow on Minho’s head, laughing at his brother sulking. “It’s not like I said I didn’t like it, huh?” He rolled on the bed inspecting his body while yawning before speaking an annoyed tone. “You left nail marks all over me. Gonna have to hide those from my girlfriend, you know.”

Face hidden, Minho grinned then, smirked even - proud to be claiming what is his and silently wishing his brother’s girlfriend would leave him so Minho could have Minseok all to himself again.


	10. cute

“You look cute,” Minseok comments, picking at the ends of fluffy bed-hair from his little brother as he passed in the hall. Minho turns to face him, face chubby with sleep, and Minseok can’t even convince himself he was only teasing his brother about being cute. Minho’s soon frowning though, but it goes a step further with eyebrows furrowed and cheeks growing fat with a mad, nasty face.

Minseok releases Minho’s hair and drops his hand back to his side. He blankly says, “I take it back.”

Minho twists and scrunches his face further, even using his tongue a time to look ‘hideous’. Minseok wrinkes his nose and steps back. “You’re such a dork.”

Without a word, Minho steps into the kitchen to get some breakfast, leaving behind a confused older brother who still thought his little brother was cute - at least when he’s not making faces.


	11. full attention (mincest)

“Hyung, mom wants you.”

Minseok sat on the couch, leaning forward with a gaming controller in his hands. He payed no attention to Minho calling him.

“Hyung. Seriously, mom wants you. You here me?” Minho frowned, annoyed when Minseok still didn’t answer. His brother’s eyes stayed glued to the screen, fixated. Minho really hoped he didn’t look that bad while playing video games, but then they’re brothers, so it was likely he did.

Letting a moment go by and still getting no response, Minho quietly sat beside his brother. He knew one way to get his brother’s full attention when he was zoned-out on video games. He grinned and tried, “Hyung?” one last time. Still nothing, so Minho quickly leaned over pressing his lips to Minseok’s. He pulled back and watched for a reactions. There was a small twitch and Minho knew that was his queue to run, so he did.

He heard faint sounds of the controller being tossed to to floor and his brother chasing after him. Minho practically screamed, “I told you mom wants you!” but he continued running around the house, knowing if his brother caught him it would be a painful wrestle to the floor until he shouted mercy and swore to never do that again. Minho may promise in the moment, but he’ll do it again if need be.

Minho ignored the fact that the more he did it, the more he wanted to. It even began creeping into his dreams at night, but in a much more awkward manner. Minho figured that would go away once he kissed a girl. It had to, right?


	12. play~

Minho pouts, curling into his tiny, chubby body while he sits against the wall near the front door to his home. He’s upset his big brother left to play with friends his own age, leaving Minho behind at home. Well, Minho is going to just sit here and wait. Wait and tell his brother off when he gets home.

Wait.

Wait.

Okay, wait after a pee break. 

Minho passes the front hall after leaving the bathroom. Yeah, back to waiting after a snack.

Thirty minutes later, comfortably full, Minho’s sitting back by the door, playing loudly with his action figure and one he ‘borrowed’ from his brother’s room. His action figure is of course better than Minseok’s. It defeated his brother’s in seconds, throwing it across the room.

Minho fidgets minutes later, almost giving up when his brother pulls the front door open and steps inside. He kicks his shoes off and Minho stands, eyes narrowing, ready to give his big brother a piece of his mind.

Minho opens his mouth, taking a deep breath to finally lay it on Minseok. “Hyunnnng~,” Minho whines, pouting now, “Let’s play!” 

So much for his plan.

Minseok looks up, grinning.

Smiling big, Minho steps forward grabbing his brother’s arm and pulls him into the house, “Let’s play, let’s play!” He picks up his own toy near the wall he was sitting against, making playing noise like the toy is alive. 

Minseok’s smile falls when he notices his toy out of his room and thrown carelessly across the floor. “Minho.”

At his brother’s tone, Minho hides behind his toy, grinning sheepishly, “It was an accident.”


	13. pinky-frills

Minho slowly opened his eyes, shifting around in an unfamiliar bed. In seconds he realized where he was once again that morning – sharing bedrooms with his older brother while their little cousin was visiting for a while and got Minho’s room. 

 

He yawned, checking the clock on the nightstand. Even though it was sleep-in weekend for a growing sixteen-year-old, it was slightly passed time to get up this particular day, making Minho jerk and eyes widen. He was careful about climbing from bed though, not wanting his brother to wake yet. This was his day. Minho made that decision when they were told last night their parents would be leaving early and need to get their cousin ready for the day as well as watch her until they got home late.

 

Minho slowly pushed open the door to his room, wiping sleep from his face. He cringed, still not used to seeing all the pink and frills all over his stuff, decorating the room so their five-year-old cousin would feel more at home. The few metals and trophies he had were practically covered in glitter. Minho pushed through the annoyance and further annoyance of having to stare at Minseok’s bigger collection of awards every night before bed now, mocking him.

 

“Eunjung-ah?” Minho bent over his bed that nearly swallowed the small figure in it. He gently shook the child. “Eunjung -ah~. Time to get up.” 

 

The little girl finally stirred then sat up, yawning loudly while rubbing her eyes. “Oppa..” She whined in a sleepy voice. 

 

Minho smiled and pulled the blankets from her. “Time to get dressed, huh? Up up~ Go potty and your favorite oppa will find you something to wear.”

 

“But..” She whined, rubbing messy black hair, “ No komo?”

 

Minho’s smile fell., almost feeling defeated before even getting a change to win. “Out. But I’ll make breakfast instead, huh?”

 

Eunjung flung her short chubby legs over the bed too high for her feet to touch the floor. She mumbled something about Minho’s mother before jumping to the floor and scurrying to the bathroom down the hall.

 

Minho quickly made up his used bed, setting his cousin’s fluffy stuffed animals tidily around the pillows. The closet he moved to was a mix of both their clothes. Minho sorted through the clothes that hung much shorter in the small space, chewing his lips in thought.

 

“Hey hey. Where’s the little squirt?” Minseok asked, stepping into the room. He ran fingers through his pillow-hair as he took in the room while waking still. 

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“Hey Minho,” at that, Minho was already cringing, knowing his brother’s teasing tone, “This room looks better with all the pink, huh? Suits you both.”

 

“Hyung it too early for this,” Minho warned, but it came out as a sleepy whine.

 

Minseok was about to speak when little hands touched his legs and their cousin was back. She smiled up at him, “Oppa~!” She stepped back into the room, getting a hair ruffling from Minseok as she did. Eunjung hurried to the bed to grab her stuffed bear and stood by, watching.

 

Minseok stepped beside Minho at the closet, hands reaching for hangers to sort through.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Minho asked, glancing at his brother.

 

“Finding her something to wear,” Minseok simply explained.

 

Minho’s eyes narrowed, annoyed his brother was already trying to steal his thunder. Little eyes moved between the brothers that were soon shoving shoulders and mumbling as they tried picking clothes. There was fumbling around until the boys had two different outfits held out in for their cousin.

 

“Eunjung-aaah~” Minho cooed, trying some aegyo to get his way. “You want to wear this dress oppa picked for you?” Minho hissed when his head was shoved.

 

“Such a cheater to get your way,” Minseok muttered.

 

Minho didn’t comment, but when Eunjung pulled on the pink dress Minho picked out instead of the colorful pants and top Minseok chose, he felt smug in his victory.

 

Minseok pouted, overly aegyo, making Eunjung giggle ad struggle while Minho helped dress her. Minho glared at his brother, knowing what he was pulling. His brother could play just as dirty has him even if Minho held his own aegyo in higher regard.

 

Neither were surprised at this point when Eunjung chose Minho to fix her hair after they both asked her to pick again. With a smug face and sing-song voice “I’m the better oppa~”, Minho shut the bathroom door on the aegyo Minseok was already trying to guilt their cousin with. Minho brushed and fixed up slightly sloppy pigtails for Eunjung’s short hair, but he figured the bows in it would hide any mistakes. 

 

Minho knelt in front of her, smiling and gently poking her nose, “Eunjung-ah~ so pretty.” The child giggled and pulled Minho with her from the bathroom.

 

Eunjung ran around the room, squealing in her pink sundress and bouncy pigtails, being playfully chased by Minseok while Minho cooked. Minho wiped his hands clean on a borrowed apron from his mother while he hurried around to set places at the table and finish his meal. He smiled to himself, still sure he was the better oppa and beat Minseok at something else again finally.

 

“Hey!” Minho finally shouted, mouth full of food while he jerked in his seat at the table. Minseok took another bite of his own food, smiling that he won. Minho rubbed a sore leg with the heel of his foot, annoyed he lost to a simple kicking under the table game.

 

Eunjung ate with her fingers, face messy while she smiled at her funny oppas.

 

“Minho-yaaahh~. Thank you.” Minseok teased, stuffing his mouth with food. Minho lowered is head, scoffing while poking at his plate. He was burring under the others stares now. 

 

Minho mumbled, “Welcome.”

 

“You think Minho-oppa is a good cook, Eunjung-ah?” Minseok asked, gaining the girls attention. She nodded enthusiastically to her oppa. 

 

Minho smiled proudly. Still the best oppa.

 

A few hours later, while Minho and Minseok played video games. Eunjung got bored of her coloring book on the kitchen floor. She abandoned the play station, grabbing her doll before poking the boys on their backs. The game was paused.

 

“Yes?” Minho smiled nicely, turning to Eunjung but also keeping an eye on his brother not to unpause the game and make him lose.

“Oppa, let’s play house.”

 

Minho’s brows rose, “House?”

 

Eunjung nodded. She held out her doll to Minho. “You be umma,” her eyes turned to Minseok, “You be appa.” She smiled cutely again, showing much pride in her idea.

 

There was silence until Minseok burst into laughter beside his brother.

 

“Uuu..mma..?” Minho blinked, confused with how his cousin even got that idea in her little head. 

 

That evening, their parents gave questioning looks when they walked in on the boys and girl flailing around the room while Minho had bows his hair had managed to fit into one of Eunjung’s dress-up princess shirts; very short but fluffy all over. It took Minho a moment to realize he was still in it, but when he did, he was kicking and stomping it off, laughing nervously at his parents. Minseok yanked bows from Minho’s hair, making the younger yelp, then ruffled Minho’s hair in a silent apology. 

 

Eunjung continued calling Minho ‘umma’ that evening. Minseok laughed into his hand, excusing himself from the room finally unable to take it anymore. He almost felt bad now for his brother. Eunjung was soon following Minseok though, shouting while chubby feet hit the floor. “Appa! You have to help umma or she won’t marry you like she said!! We need a wedding dress, appa!”

 

Minho blinked at his parents before smiling awkwardly and excusing himself too, chasing after the two.

 

When Minho offered to tuck Eunjung in for bed that night, she silently leaned over and kissed Minho’s cheek. “You’re my favorite oppa~.” Minho smiled, press is lips to a warm chubby cheek.

 

Minho was obviously beaming with pride when he joined Minseok for bed. Minho was shoved from the bed to the floor only once after singing “I’m the better oppa~”, making his smug attitude fade. Minho’s smug was fully gone when he heard Eunjung tell Minseok the same thing days later. Kids…


	14. worst kiss (mincest)

“Do you wanna die?” 

Minho laughs harder, pinned to the living room floor and squirming slightly below his older brother, trying to keep Minseok’s controller away from his reach. He isn’t feeling all that threatened by his brother’s words.

“Hyung, you can’t beat me if I have your controller!” Minho breathes harder, waving his arm above his head to keep the controller just out of reach. 

Minseok presses harder into Minho’s body, making him squeak with a laugh. “Minho, don’t be a brat, huh?”

“I’m not.” Minho grins playfully and tosses the controller over his head. While Minseok looks up, eyes following the controller, Minho lifts his head,  
bumping his lips to his brother’s. 

Minseok rolls off Minho then, being dramatic with spitting sounds as he lays beside Minho on his back. “You are the worst kiss of my life.”

Minho rolls onto his stomach towards his brother, leaning his folded arms on Minseok’s chest. He pouts, “Kiss? You say it like it was a one time deal.”

Minseok tilts his head, raising his hand to flick Minho’s nose. Minseok laughs when Minho hisses and his face scrunching in discomfort. 

Minho whines “Hyuuung,” while rubbing his nose.

“Those other times never happened.”

Minho snorts at Minseok’s denial. He teasingly pats at his brother’s chest, “I’ll just have to get better, huh?” He laughs while pressing his lips to Minseok’s again. When a hand touches the back of Minho’s head, he figures it’s going to shove him away, annoyed. But instead it rests there, even pulls Minho closer. Minho melts into the kiss, voice vibrating between them. 

Maybe not for his brother, but for Minho - Minseok is the best kiss of his teenage life. He hopes - knows that will never change. Later, Minho will dream of a world where they could be together like this forever.

Once the sound of the front door being open was heard, Minseok practically throws Minho off him and sits up, wiping his arm over his mouth, eyes wide.

Sitting up, Minho chews his lips and rubs his sore arm from his awkward landing, watching his mother walking back into the house with a tired smile.

The room was silent except for the faint sounds from the TV speakers playing video game music.


	15. storm

Minseok leans over his bed, legs kicks to keep his balance. He pulls sheets up to meet wide eyes under his bed, not quite expecting them to be the cause of noise under there. He thinks a moment before asking his five-year-old brother, “Whatcha doing, huh?”

Minho stares back, shaking his head. “Hiding,” he answers, voice almost a pained whine.

Minseok raises a brow while trying to ignore all the blood rushing to his tipped head in the awkward position he’s still in. “From what?”

“Outshide.”

Minseok jumps from his bed then, hurrying to his window to see what could be hurting his baby brother. Maybe he’s only seven, but he already feels responsibilities as an older brother, like fighting away awful scary things. Well, as long as they aren’t too scary for even him, then he’d run to mom or dad for help instead.

He looks up and down, as far as he can on the inside of a closed window. All Minseok finds is bad weather keeping them inside for the day. Minseok pouts, not liking the reminder of stormy weather. He falls beside his bed this time, sitting cross-legged in front of it. Minseok pulls covers up again, still finding his little brother pretty much stuffed under his bed full of boxes and toys. “There’s nothing out side. No monsters.”

Minho frowns, chubby face a pout. “But.. I heered it.”

Minseok tilts his head, “Minho, come out.”

Minho shakes out a defiant no.

“I’ll get mom,” Minseok warns.

 

Minho’s eyes widen then and he fidgets before slowly crawling out from under the bed. He scratches at his leg, still looking upset. 

“Wanna play?” Minseok smiles, pulling a board game from under his bed. Playing would take his little brother’s mind off the storm.

Minho finally smiles now, nodding excitedly. While Minseok sets up the game Minho starts to sit on the floor beside him, but before he makes it there’s a loud bang and Minho screeches, flailing onto Minseok.

“Minho,” Minseok pulls at his brother’s clothes, voice showing his annoyance. “That’s a storm. Thunder.”

“Not.. monsher?” Minho falls back to the floor on his butt, eyes wide with confusion. It quickly turns skeptical when a much quieter boom is heard outside.

“See?” 

“But.. what if someding is out there?” Minho looks to the window, “Will eat us..”

Minseok now regrets letting his baby brother watch TV with him. “I won’t let thunder eat you.” Minseok puffs out his chest, showing he means business. 

Minho giggles, kicking chubby legs and pointing to the window, “Thunders can’t eat me!” He sticks out his tongue for added measure, because taunting a monster as loud as thunder seems like a good idea when you got a big brother.

“Never,” Minseok says proudly, and well, knowing the fact that thunder doesn’t eat people. He sets up the rest of the game for them to play on his bedroom floor and pulls Minho’s attention back to him so they can start.

 Later, storm still noisy, Minho squeals while he runs around the house, no longer afraid. Minseok chases playfully, trying to snatch Minho’s toy away for himself.


	16. never wanted (mincest) (M)

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of.. wow, a year ago now... This is 'SPN 'verse 1' for those who might remember. Wrote this months ago, guess I should post it... 

Minho was my character, Minseok was played by someone else, so I tried to do him justice for this 'verse, but... /shrug

Oh, and Wen = Onew. He was also not my character.

\----------

 

 

Minho sat in a corner of his new, but still mostly bare, room. There was a bed now at least. One bed to share with his brother, like usual. Still, Minho rather sit wrapped up in a blanket on the cold concrete floor, huddled in some corner. And he had been following this pattern for the past week, since getting back from the hospital – since his sorry excuse of a suicide attempt (and maybe that was why his room was still so bare, it would figure). Really, a week since he made things worse trying to talk to his brother – explain his feelings... failed. 

He hoped maybe if he could scoot back far enough into the corner, he could disappear. If he sat there long enough, maybe they would stop trying (and mostly failing) to make him eat. Maybe they would all forget about him. He still didn’t want to be here anymore. If everyone forgot him, maybe he wouldn’t exist anymore.

Not existing was better than waiting as the one thing worth living for was slipping away. Everything was falling apart and it was his fault. Everything was his fault… 

They lost everything because of him. He lost everything. Anything he could still hold onto of his brother. 

Burned away. Gone.

If this was some elaborate plan by Wen to break him down and have him come crawling to the demon, then he was doing a brilliant job. He tried to put all the blame on Wen, but if it was the demon’s fault then why did he feel responsible? 

He has no one to blame but himself.

Minho was torn from his own self-loathing thoughts when the bedroom door opened and someone called his name. His brother – probably here to try and make him eat again. Minho buried his head in his arms, letting the big blanket fall over most of his head. Hide. Why is he still here?

“Minho. Come on, you need to eat.” Minseok spoke quietly but still firm. When there was no response, he sighed, “The doctor said-“

“I don’t care.” Minho’s quiet voice cracked from his raspy, dry throat. 

Minseok moved closer to Minho. “I do. You need to eat something.”

“No. Leave me alone.” Minho curled up further into the corner. “I already told you I’m not seeing things anymore. My head is fine now. I’m better. I’m not hungry. I’m--”

Minseok cut in, “Minho, you can’t keep acting like this. You need..” his voice grew quiet, but he quickly spoke firmly again, “You have to stop this.”

Minho waited in the suddenly awkward silence before he spoke again, “Hyung, I wanna disappear.” His blanket muffled his already quiet voice, but Minho didn’t care to try to speak clearly. “I shouldn’t be here. Why don’t I--”

“Minho. Stop.” Minseok might have sounded harsher than he meant to, but he couldn’t keep hearing what Minho was saying. It was all he said anymore and Minseok couldn’t stand it. “Please stop.”

“You don’t understand.” Minho finally looked up at Minseok and his chest painfully tightened at the sight of how lost his little brother looked, those big eyes an empty he hadn’t seen in years and hoped to never again. Something Minseok didn’t know how to fix – again… Couldn’t fix. “You don’t.”

He was right, Minseok didn’t understand. He couldn’t even fathom how things got this far – this out of hand. Was he that blind to everything? No, he wanted to be. He had to be. Minseok didn’t speak. He averted his eyes from Minho’s gaze and ran a hand through his hair - an anxious gesture.

“You can’t even look at me? Am I that disgusting?”

Minseok’s eyes shot back to Minho. “What? No. Of course not.”

“It’s okay, I know I am.” Minho forced a small smile and buried his head in his arms again.  

“You’re not, Minho. I just don’t understand… any of this.” 

“I’d explain it if I could. I would…” Minho would, but he didn’t know how – not with words. Words only seemed to make it worse. 

Minho grew quiet. The whole room did. An uncomfortable silence to Minseok, but less uncomfortable than any discussion – fight with Minho as of late. It didn’t last long though. Minseok tensed a bit at the sound of Minho’s voice. 

“Hyung, I can’t be here when you leave again. I can’t.”

“I’m not going to leave you. How many times to I have to say this? I wouldn’t leave.” Minseok’s voice was loud and frustrated. He couldn’t understand Minho, or why he would keep saying this.

“You will.” Minho spoke slowly, he figured he might as well try to explain one more time, “You’ll find someone, you’ll fall in love and that person will become your special someone. More important than anyone else.” Minho lifted his head again to look at Minseok intently, but Minho’s lips quickly curved into the saddest smile. 

“Hyung, you are already my special someone. You’ll leave me for someone else. I can’t be here when it happens.” Minho shook his head, smile gone. “I can’t.” Minho wasn’t proud of his words – they sounded stupid and childish, but they were how he truly felt and he didn’t see how they could make things any worse than they already were.

Minseok blinked, not even sure how to respond to something like that. “Minho, wha… Don’t worry about stuff like that. No matter what, I’ll still be with you, okay? I won’t leave. You can’t die because of something silly like that.” Minseok tried to smile – tried to make light of what was happening. He wasn’t sure how else to deal with it. He couldn’t.

Minho’s voice was louder now. “I’ll do something for you, if you’ll do something for me.” Big eyes narrowed with determination. “I’ll eat something if you’ll kiss me.” Minho thought he’d at least try, as dirty handed as it was.

Minseok froze unsure how to even process this ‘deal’. He crossed his arms, “Minho. I can’t.”

“I can’t eat. We both can’t do something, huh?” Minho forced a laugh.

“Or I could just hold you down and force feed you.” Minseok told Minho in a joking tone-of-voice, but was every bit serious. 

Minho wasn’t laughing now, “Or you could walk away.” 

Minseok’s face was unreadable and moments later he turned away from Minho, quietly leaving the room. Minho stared a few moments at the closed door. He lowered his head to his arms again, feeling cold and tired. Tired of everything. His brother was right to walk away. 

He hated himself so much. 

Those foster families were right about him. Always useless. Stupid. He didn’t belong here. His brother never should have come back for him. Minseok was better off without him. Always.

Minho sat up and slowly bent forward to pick up something from the floor nearby that was left for him hours before. A small aged family photo Minseok had kept in his wallet – the only thing they had left of their parents since the recent fire. Minho stared down at the four of them smiling. He gently ran his fingers over the old photo. Happy. 

Minho stared at his younger self - the young boy with chubby cheeks and a bright smile. In that moment, Minho wanted nothing more than to scratch that face out. Removing himself from the photo. He didn’t belong there. And he certainly didn’t now either. He was ruining a perfect picture.

He threw the picture through the room, though it only fluttered to the floor near a wall. They left them. They left him and his brother and Minho wished he could blame them for what has happened – why he’s the way was now. If they hadn’t died, none of this would have happened. They’d be normal. 

No, Minseok would be normal. Not Minho. Minho was never normal to begin with. You can’t call someone with the ability to communicate with animals normal. Maybe he would have turned out the same either way… 

Screwed up.

Minho tore his eyes away from the photo that had at least landed facedown so he didn’t have to see their faces. Didn’t have to watch his parents looking at him. Ashamed of what he’d become. What he might have been anyway. 

No. This wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t have…

Minho was glad they weren’t here to see him now. He curled back up in the blanked and closed his eyes.

They left like everyone else.

 

Minho was drifting in and out by the time the door nosily opened again. Minseok walked in with a small tray of food and kicked the door closed with his foot behind him before quickly making his way over to Minho. He set the tray down close to his brother and knelt in front of him. Minseok gently shook Minho’s shoulders, trying to wake him as he spoke softly, “Minho? Minho, I brought you some food. Look.” 

Minho didn’t want to be pulled back to consciousness. “No..” he mumbled.

“Minho.” Minseok gently grabbed Minho’s face in both hands and pulled his brother’s head up. Minho’s eyes were barely opened and lips slightly parted. He only spoke in a raspy whisper to Minseok, “I’m tired..”

“Minho. You need to eat. You’ll feel better.”

“No..” Minho’s eyes fully closed then, and what little force he put into holding his head up on his own left, leaving his head heavy in Minseok’s hands. 

“Minho.” Minseok lightly shook Minho’s head, trying to get a reply out of him. When Minho didn’t speak or move, Minseok teased, “Come on, baby.” He tried to smile, hoping the word jab would make Minho opens his eyes again - get some kind of response out of him. “You big baby.” Minseok tried again, forcing a tiny laugh while he gently ran a thumb over the healing cut on Minho’s brow. 

With no response still, Minseok took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It wasn’t a big deal. But it was. Minseok tried not to think and moved his head forward. Last minute his lips ended up beside Minho’s parted ones. Last minute, he went for a kiss on the cheek hoping that would be enough. Minseok pulled back as he opened his eyes, his meeting Minho’s lidded ones. “Minho?”

“Hyung,” Minho breathed.

“Come on, baby. Wake up.” Minseok forced a smile and gently rocked Minho’s head from side to side.

“Why?”

“You need to eat.”

“I can’t.”

Minseok smiled quickly faded. “Yes you can, Minho.” 

Minho seemed to get quieter the more he spoke. “No. I need to disappear.” His eyes fell closed again.

“No no, Minho. We need you.” Minseok’s voice grew loud, “I need you.” He didn’t let himself think about anything other than how much he really did need Minho and wouldn’t let him go, not like this. Minseok quickly pressed his lips to his brother’s. He wouldn’t let him go. 

No.

It took all of Minseok’s willpower not jump back when he felt Minho respond to the kiss, trying to move his tongue between his lips. Minseok waited a few seconds before pulling back.

“Hyung...” Minho’s fingers pressed into Minseok’s back and his leg parted, trying to pull him closer. “Please. I’ve missed you so much.” Minho’s voice broke as he quietly begged.

Without thought, Minseok moved a little closer and noticed just how cold his brother was. Having the blanket open now made Minho’s body jerk with a shiver. Minseok let go of Minho’s head and quickly wrapped his arms around Minho, pulling him closer. “Minho, why did you let yourself get so cold?” he asked horrified. 

Minho’s head dropped against Minseok’s shoulder. “I don’t want to feel anymore.”

Minho’s body shook as Minseok tightened his hug. “Minho, you’re stronger than this. You can’t give up so easily.”

“I’m not. You are. I’ve only made it this far because I held onto you.” Minho took in a shaky breath. “I can’t hold on anymore.” His grip on Minseok loosened. “Hyung, you could give me to him. I would understand. Maybe he’ll leave everyone alone then. Maybe he’ll leave you alone.” Minho’s voice was so quiet, Minseok might not of even heard him, “I’ll pretend I love him.. you’ll be safe..” Those words only made Minho feel even number. It was starting to feel good, not feeling anything…

Even though Minho’s hold loosened, Minseok’s grip tightened on his brother. Never. He would never let that demon touch Minho again. “Minho, please stop talking like this. I could never do that. None of us would.”

“You’ll only get hurt because of me. All of you. You’ll all leave. Everyone leaves me.” Minho’s body shook, but Minseok couldn’t tell if it was from shivering or a sob. “I don’t blame them.”

“It’s not your fault. None of this is. None of it. You have to believe me.”

“I...” Minho’s head lulled on Minseok’s shoulder, but a new determination was sparking in the pit of his being. A last chance. He didn’t want to be left alone. Alone.

Minseok tried again, “Minho, you’re hungry. Your body is starving. You’ll feel better when you eat.” He pulled back slightly, looking at Minho. “Stop being so stubborn.”

Minho sounded louder and more alert, “I can’t believe you.” 

Minseok lost his balance when Minho’s hands suddenly moved to his shoulders and he pushed into Minseok with enough force to successfully knock them both to the floor.  Minseok winced at the pain he received knocking his head against the concrete floor, and gripped at Minho’s blanket only to pull it off his brother.

Minho stared down at Minseok with strong but questioning eyes, and his voice was barely audible. “Why did you come back for me?” 

Why wouldn’t he? Minseok didn’t have time to form an answer before Minho’s lips were forcefully on his. Minseok grabbed Minho’s face, forcing it back as he stared wide-eyed. “Minho.”

“You’re the only one.”

“Wha—“ Minho had pulled and twisted his head out of Minseok’s hands to quickly kiss his brother again.

None of this made any sense to Minseok. This whole situation was getting out of hand and he couldn’t process it any longer. Minseok stopped processing as Minho moved his tongue between his lips, stopped processing as his brother started grinding down into him. He didn’t close his eyes and hesitantly kiss back. And he definitely wasn’t pulling his brother closer as hands left him. He didn’t hear the sounds of pants unzipping and rustling being magnified in the bare room. No, he was getting lost in his oncoming headache. He was focusing on pain.

Minseok didn’t feel Minho’s cold hand on his pulling it away from his own face as he breathed, “Hyung, touch me.” He wasn’t processing Minho taking his hand to wrap around himself and tightly wrapping his own freezing hand over Minseok’s, gently squeezing as he slowly moved it back and forth. Minseok didn’t feel Minho’s breathy, approving moans against his mouth or his hand being forced faster.

This wasn’t real. 

This was a dream. One of those crazy dreams where he would find himself kissing his brother. He’d wake up and forget it, block it out. Like he always did. This wasn’t real. He wasn’t jerking off his own brother. He would never.

Minho dropped his hand from Minseok’s and breathed “Hyung,” against his ear. Minseok’s hand stopped then. He froze. He couldn’t move or even breathe. “Hyung, don’t stop..” Minho started jerking his hips to get the friction back. He sounded so desperate, “Please don’t stop.” Minseok still couldn’t seem to breathe, and his hand loosened around Minho, as his brother jerked into his hand. “Don’t leave me. Please.” 

Minseok took in a shaky breath, and tightened his hand around Minho again. “I won’t.” He began moving his hand on his own, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t see this. But he couldn’t let his brother go either. If this was what he needed, maybe… 

Minho groaned, “Never?” 

“Never.” Minho’s mouth was roughly on Minseok’s again and he let it move inside his while hips jerked with Minseok’s quickened pace. Fast. Done. Over. Forget.

Minseok didn’t want to feel cold, clumsy hands pulling and unfastening his own pants, no, only the pain in his head. “M-Minho.” Minseok tried turning out of the kiss to warn Minho, but his brother just bit his lower lip, ignoring him and unzipping Minseok’s pants. Minho released Minseok’s lip with a cry when Minseok tightened his hand too much round Minho. His brother’s hands froze on his pants and head dropped to the floor beside Minseok’s. He soon felt Minho’s warm breath panted against his neck. 

Minseok pulled his sore lip into his mouth only to taste the faintest traces of blood. Minseok drew more blood when Minho spoke into his ear again, having bitten down much too hard in numbing horror. “Hyung, I.. I wanna make you feel good too.” He hoped not replying would work, but Minho’s hands were quickly pulling his pants down and he was moving his body down Minseok’s, pulling himself free of Minseok’s tight, unmoving hand.  “I can make you feel good too.”

“Minho. Don—“ Minseok couldn’t breathe again when Minho’s hand was around him and soon his brother’s warm, wet mouth was awkwardly moving over him. He involuntary slammed his head back against the concrete floor and reached for Minho’s head, running his fingers through soft hair. In moments, Minseok was pulling on his brother’s hair trying to make this nightmare end, but Minho dropped his hand from around Minseok and brought both up to grip at Minseok’s, still bobbing his head, mouth unskillfully moving on him as he whimpered around Minseok.

This was his brother, this shouldn’t feel good. This should be the most repulsive thing ever, yet he was hardening while Minho sucked harder and hummed around him from the pain of his hair being pulled tightly.

Minseok tried to breathe, “Minho, you need to stop!” Though he couldn’t see it, Minseok could feel Minho barely shaking his head between his hands and hear, as well as feel, his brother vocalize ‘no’ around him, continuing to move up and down without hesitation. Minseok was losing the focus on the pain in his head as his lower body pulsed with undeniable pleasure.

“I can’t do this..” Minseok stopped pulling on Minho’s hair to push his brother’s head down further over him. “I can’t do this.” Minho whined as his head was held down and his hands pulled at Minseok’s. It felt so good - Minho’s warm mouth around him and the sick brotherly bullying he inflicted on his little brother.  He should pay for this. This shouldn’t be happening. Minseok pulled Minho’s head back up only to force it down again.

Giving up, Minho moved his hands away from his brother’s to shove Minseok’s shirt up as far as he could, while his head was forcefully moved up and down. But he saw it as a good sign - an excepting sign, even though his brother’s words said otherwise. He slightly dug his nails into warm skin and slowly pulled his hands down. Remember. Minho’s heart skipped a beat at the sound he managed to pull from his brother and the twitching muscles under his fingers.

Minseok bit his lip again, trying to not let out anything else, as Minho trailed cold hands and stubby nails down his stomach. It made images he tried to bury deep inside him resurface. Another moan escaped him, “Minho… stop.” He doesn’t want to remember. He needs to bury it forever. Bury this forever. Minseok pushed Minho’s head down again - too far. Minho’s short nails dug painfully into Minseok’s skin, surely drawing blood as Minho choked on him with a muffled cry.

Minseok loosened his grip on Minho’s head, and Minho was quick to pull off Minseok, gagging and coughing to his side. Minho rasped out, “Hyung, not so rough.”

Why? Minho shouldn’t be enjoying this - he shouldn’t ever want to do it again. He shouldn’t be smiling like everything was okay - like he was finally alive again while wiping at his wet mouth with the back if his hand. Minseok shouldn’t be in his brother’s mouth again. And again, it shouldn’t feel good. Minseok dropped his hands completely from Minho.

This can’t be real…

Minho’s heart stopped again when he received more approving sounds from Minseok. Or he perceived them as approving. This was his chance – his one shot to get it right and show his brother how much he really meant to him. How much he truly loved him – in every way. They didn’t need anyone else. They could leave, get away from this dangerous life of hunting. Be safe. Keep him safe.

They only needed each other. He could give his brother anything he needed. He always would. His brother needed him - he came back for him. He needs him… he needs Minseok so badly. Minho wrapped his hand around himself and kept it moving, while trying to mimic what he had seen in videos – to make his brother feel good. He could make Minseok feel just as good as anyone else could. He will. Minho worked his mouth harder.

He can’t leave. Not again, never again. 

Minutes later, Minho almost pulled back, surprised when warm liquid shot inside his mouth and his brother twitched in it as Minho slowed his movements, hearing the faintest grunts from Minseok. He choked a bit as warmth ran down his throat, but it was the best thing he had tasted in too long – if only because it was from his brother. He swallowed and licked up as much of it as he could before fully pulling his mouth off and away from Minseok. 

He dropped his head, eyes closed as he kept his hand quickly moving on himself and ran his tongue over swollen lips, using the tasted of his brother and the images of what just happened to push him over the edge until he released seconds later. The trembling arm holding Minho up gave out and he fell forward on top of Minseok, trying to catch his breath and memorize everything about this moment. 

Remember all of it forever. 

He lifted his head to gently kiss his brother’s warm cheek and quietly tell him for the second time ever, “I’m in love with you.” He was. Why else would he feel alive again. He shouldn’t disappear. Why else would the thought of doing this again appeal to him, but just with his brother. Only him.

Minho smiled, lips still brushing against Minseok’s warm cheek while he took in his brother’s heat beneath him, his body trying to sync with Minseok’s. But Minho’s heart started to sink and smile fall the longer he heard no response out if his brother. Minho pulled his head up far enough to see Minseok eyes opened, but staring off beyond him somewhere like he wasn’t even there.  

Not looking at him… rejecting him. 

Minho couldn’t breathe now. What had he done… why.. “I’m sorry, hyung. Please..” He could feel panic growing and suffocating him. “Please…” Minseok still stared off, slowly breathing beneath Minho, as his own breaths quickened erratically. “I’m sorry…” Apologizing was all he could seem to do – beg. Please, please… 

Minho reached his hand to tilt Minseok’s face over to look right at him, and he was, but it was through him. “Hyung..?” Minho softly tapped at Minseok’s cheek. He choked, “Say something…”

Don’t leave me. I can’t…

“Don’t cry, you baby.” Even though Minseok’s sudden voice was quiet, it was almost deafening to Minho. He blinked his blurry vision to find his brother looking at him finally, even though his face was unreadable to Minho. 

But he was looking…

Minho hung his head and shook with a sob. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disgusted with himself. Ashamed. His voice cracked, “Hyung..” Minho’s cheek was lightly brush by a warm hand. He only squeezed his eyes closed. “I didn’t… I..” He shook his head. “I love you. Please don’t leave me.” Minho’s cheek was suddenly and painfully pinched. He yelped, pulling away out of reflex. 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

Minho looked up. “I’ll stop.” He wiped at his eyes and tried to will his crying away, wanting nothing more than to please his brother.

“That’s not what I meant.”

At the sight of the faintest smile from Minseok and understanding what his brother was actually saying made Minho’s eyes well again and he choked on a sob he tried to hold back.

Minseok pinched Minho’s cheek again. “This floor is really cold you know.” Minseok’s tongue ran out over the small amount of blood on his lip, licking it clean.

Minho laughed a little and playfully butted his head against Minseok’s hand, as he blinked away tears and resisted the urge to kiss his brother’s swelling lip – to make it better. “Sorry, I’ll get up.” A bit wobbly, Minho pushed himself up and off his brother. He turned around, slightly embarrassed as he quickly wiped his messy hand off on his shirt before pulled his pants back up and clumsily tried to fasten them up as fast as he could. He listened to Minseok behind him doing the same.

 Once finished, Minho rubbed at the wet spots barely coating his shirt, trying to wipe off what he had soaked up from shooting onto his brother’s skin and falling atop of him right after. It only made him feel that more ashamed of his actions. Not his feelings for his brother, but making his brother do something Minho knew he didn’t really want.

Never wanted…

Minho was quickly knocked from his thoughts by Minseok, “The food I brought you, you need to eat it.” He still couldn’t read Minseok - his tone was flat, even, emotionless… 

“I.. I will.” Minho crawled over to the tray of what appeared to be soup and crackers. He blew on a spoon full of soup, even thought it was unneeded by now, and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Minho was disappointed as he washed away the tasted of his brother, but he kept eating, quickly taking up another spoon full to his mouth. He sniffed and wiped away what remained of his tears as he ate. He was afraid to look back to his brother – too afraid he might see that vacant stare again. 

“I’m gonna leave-- go. I’m going to go, I’ll be back.” 

Minho turned to watch his brother get up and quietly leave the room without even glancing at him. It was only a few minutes more of eating his soup before Minho threw it up on the floor. The rest of the food forgotten, Minho crawled back to the corner and wrapped up in his blanket, any warmth or feeling he had gained slowly fading away once more. He sat there, absentmindedly picking at drying blood from beneath his fingernails and biting at puffy lips – a failed attempt to tasted Minseok again while he waited to see if his brother really would come back or if it was time for him to disappear for good.

Get it right this time.


	17. popcorn (mincest)

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

\-----------------

 

 

 

 

Minho tossed a piece or two of popcorn at Minseok, who was lying across the bed next to him. “Shhh. Don’t spoil it for me.” Minho whined, watching the movie that was playing on the laptop sitting between the two on their bed. 

Minseok sent Minho a scrutinizing look. “You’ve seen this movie countless times, what’s there to spoil?” He picked up the popcorn that had fallen on his chest and ate it.

“You never know, hyung, it could end differently this time.” Minho smiled over at his brother. 

Minseok blinked at Minho. “That sounds retarded.” 

Minho laughed and reached his hand into the bowl beside him to pop a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “Hmmm.. Maybe~.” Minho didn’t turn away from his brother though. He zoned out, eating more popcorn and movie forgotten.

Minseok shifted away from Minho, feeling unforgettable by the glazed over starting coming from his brother. He cleared his throat, “You know, Mr. this-could-end-differently, you should keep your eyes on the screen.”

Minho's hand full of popcorn froze in the air as he blinked out of his thoughts. “Ah... yeah.” He chewed on his lip and turned back to the movie. Minho glanced out the corner of this eye and now noticed how Minseok had moved away from him. He scooted away from his brother on his side of the bed and dropped the popcorn he had in his hand back into the bowl, appetite suddenly lost. Minho lay there staring beyond the laptop screen now. 

After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the movie, Minseok turned to look at Minho and noticed him not even paying attention anymore.  Minseok thought for a moment before he grabbed some popcorn and spoke over the movie, “Minho. Watch.” 

Minho thought about not turning his head to look, it’d be better if he didn’t, but he couldn’t resist. He turned in time to watch Minseok toss a piece of popcorn in the air and try to catch it with his mouth. He failed miserably. Minho covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to laugh, but it was hard when Minseok always seemed to know how to make him. 

“No. Watch. I’ll get this time.” Minseok told Minho, face so determined Minho almost burst out laughing then. Minseok threw another piece in the air and moved his head to try and catch it this time. He failed, again. Popcorn falling to the floor and rolling under the bed somewhere. 

Minho didn’t try to hide his laugher this time. He let out a loud, bed-shaking laugh. He tried to quickly calm down and talk through his laughter, “Hyung, it’s not that hard.” Minho’s smile grew as he grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. He tossed a piece in the air too, and maneuvered his head to get the popcorn to fall in his mouth. He also failed. Popcorn landing on his forehead and bouncing off to the sheets.

 Minseok reached over and gave Minho a light shove to the shoulders. “Harder than it looks, huh?” Minseok smiled playfully.

“No.” Minho pouted, “I did that on purpose.”

“Sure,” Minseok teased with a laugh as he threw another piece in the air. In a quick awkward move, Minseok managed to catch the popcorn in his mouth and shot sitting up on the bed, shouting “Yes!” in victory.

“Yeah, it only took you three tries!” Minho’s voice was mockingly excited. 

Minseok give Minho the eye while he chewed his popcorn. “Ha. Ha.”

“Ha!” Minho quickly shoved all the popcorn still in his hand into his open mouth. 

Minseok’s face was slightly annoyed, and he flicked some fallen popcorn on the bed at Minho, successfully hitting his brother with it. He smiled again though, when Minho sent him a glare, cheeks stuffed full as he chewed his popcorn. “Hyunnn..” Minho tried to say with a full mouth - a failed warning.

Minseok wouldn't let himself think - he just grabbed Minho and pulled him across the bed closer to himself. “Come here.” Minseok laid back down, making himself comfortable with the pillow under his head and Minho resting his head against his shoulder. “How do you think the movie will end?” Minseok asked, his voice serious but gently.

Minho didn’t bother finishing the food in his mouth before speaking. He sloppily spoke of how he’d like to see the movie end – this time around, and rolled onto his side making himself comfortable next to his brother, maybe too comfortable, but if Minseok minded he didn’t react. 

“That sounds like a horrible ending.” It was obvious Minseok was trying to hold back a laugh with the way his voice shook. 

“You mean awesome, right?”

Minseok cleared his throat, face serious. “No.”

“I think yes.” Minho bit back a laugh and combed his is bangs out of his eyes. He smiled against Minseok, but kept his eyes on the screen like he was told to earlier, even though he didn’t really want to. But he felt content just lying there with his brother, watching some old movie. Minho dared to snuggle closer and lazily drop an arm over Minseok’s stomach.

“More popcorn?” Minho asked a few minutes later, reaching for the bowl tucked between the two now.

“Nah.” 

“You sure?” Minho brought up a small handful of popcorn near Minseok’s face, finally turning to look at his brother.

Minseok kept his eyes on the movie. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  

“Fine. See if I ever make you my delicious popcorn again.” Minho tried to sound as serious as he possibly could while teasing, and slowly lowered his hand near his own mouth. 

“Did I say I didn’t want more, because I want more.” Minseok grabbed Minho’s wrist and brought the hand full off popcorn back to his mouth. Minho opened his hand once Minseok opened his mouth, letting all the popcorn fall inside.  

Minho let out a small laugh against Minseok. He grabbed a little more popcorn for himself before returning his arm over Minseok’s stomach. He watched his brother closely while picking at the sheets on the other side of Minseok, eyes searching for something he wished he could find from his brother. Minho swallowed and spoke quietly, “Hyung, I—“

“Shhh. Let’s see if your ending happens.” Minseok spoke over Minho, and refused to look at him. He concentrated on the movie instead. Everything was easier that way. 

Minho forced a smile and turned back to the movie. “Yeah...” He didn’t look back again.

Minho was disappointed when the movie ended the same as always, but he was even more disappointed when Minseok shoved him away and told him to get ready for bed. Minho lingered near the door a moment watching his brother clear the bed off so they could sleep. He opened his mouth to say something, but bit his lip and quickly left the room, his chest aching with loneliness and shame… a deep need for something he shouldn’t want. 


	18. mistletoe and jiggle cats

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

(Finally gott this done.. a little late. LOL Kinda based off OOC talking during RP before Christmas.)

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

\-----------------

 

 

 

 

Minho plopped down on the bed with a bounce and whined, “Aww.. it was just a joke, hyung.”  Minho thought it best to leave out the ‘mostly’ part. He certainly wouldn’t be protesting if Minseok decided to kiss him under the mistletoe he hung near their bedroom door. “I just thought this dark, cold room could use a little Christmas cheer.” Minho explained with a half-smile, while Minseok was busy taking down the decoration and was in no way laughing at Minho's 'joke'.

Minho wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his sweater closer. It seemed harder to get warm this winter, but then he figured that was partly due to his weight loss (though he has been eating better these days) and their new concrete ‘home’. Yeah, that was it mostly, he kept telling himself. Minho pulled his cold, socked feet off the concrete floor and onto the bed, quickly drawing his knees to his chest. He placed his elbows on his knees and gently rested his chin on his folded arms, just idly watching Minseok.

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t just take Remi’s things. She worked hard to decorate for everyone.” Minseok turned to Minho, having removed the mistletoe from the wall and held it in his hands now.

Minho turned his eyes away, “I was gonna give it back…” Suddenly feeling colder than before, Minho pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, then made himself comfortable again. If he could…

“Here.” Minseok tossed the decoration next to his brother on their bed and Minho’s eyes slowly fell on it. 

Minseok couldn’t let himself feel bad, but with how frail Minho was looking these days, not to mention his mental instability, it was hard not to. But… he couldn’t give Minho whatever it was he really wanted. Minseok shook the vague thoughts from his mind as he watched his brother staring down at the decoration. Minho seemed to get smaller the longer he stared at it, curling up into himself. Minseok sighed, “Have you eaten today?” he quietly asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Minseok barely heard the whispered “Yes.” from his brother. “How long ago?” 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t seem that long ago. I’m not hungry.” Minho kept his gaze on the bed. When his eyes wondered back to the decoration laying close by, he tried to wrap his arms around himself tighter as he felt a shiver run through his whole body. Minho wasn’t sure if it was even visible, even real or just his mind playing with him. His mind was good at that…

Minseok bent down to move his face in front of Minho’s line-of-sight. “What if I said I’d take you out to eat... right now.”

Minho blinked out of his thoughts and soon his lips curved into a faint smile. “… I’d say, I think I’m getting hungry.”

“Let’s go then.” Minseok watched Minho purk up then – like he was okay, like nothing was wrong, and his smile grew to the ones Minseok missed seeing most.

“Really?”

“Well I’m going, you don’t have to...” Minseok shrugged and turned way to grab his things, getting ready to leave. 

“No no, I wanna go!” Minho blurted out, immediately jumping to his feet.

Minseok bit back his smile before turning around to face Minho with a serious look. “Will you eat?”

Minseok thought Minho might actually hurt himself with how fast he nodded his head. 

“Put that back where it belongs first.” Minseok pointed to the Christmas decoration sitting on the bed nearly forgotten – wishfully forgotten.

“Okay.” Still smiling, Minho grabbed up the mistletoe. He paused, standing near the bed with Minseok’s back to him getting ready. Minho couldn’t resist. He felt too happy and excited in the moment. Things were looking bright. And he felt warmth again, starting from his chest and rushing through his entire body. He loved him so, so much and…  Minho pulled his hood down as he stepped behind his brother. “Hyung…” Minho’s voice was low and urging, trying to get Minseok’s attention quickly. 

“Wha—“ Minseok turned around to find Minho holding the mistletoe above their heads. Minho’s cool, dry lips were on Minseok’s slightly parted ones, abruptly cutting him off. It was a quick kiss, by lips that were getting far too familiar to Minseok. Before he could react, Minho pulled away with a goofy smile that seemed to go all the way to his eyes. Minho lowered the mistletoe and quickly stepped back, giving Minseok the space he needed. Minseok’s surprised expression was quick to turn to a frowned, “Minho—“ 

“Don’t,” Minho stopped his brother. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to hear it. Not again… “I’m really sorry. I..” Minho turned to walk to the door before Minseok could see his face fall, and the warmth he seemed to feel only seconds before started faded within him. “Just.. I’m gonna go put this back.” He stopped at the door and turned back to his brother, smile forced now. It was obvious in his small voice that Minho was afraid to ask, “Can… we still go?”

“I…” Minseok let out a deep breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Yeah. Hurry.” He turned away from Minho and sat on the bed to tie his shoes. He concentrated on how interesting it was to tie shoes instead of letting his thoughts dwell on what just happened. Minseok listened to the door close behind his brother.

Relieved, Minho smiled with a sigh outside the door, feeling the best he had in what felt like too long. He practically ran with excite to the sitting room and hung the Christmas decoration back where he originally found it with all the other Christmas decor. That warmth was pulsing through his entire body again - again he felt alive, like he could hold on, like he had gained the strength he needed once more from one small kiss.

On his way out of the room, Minho stopped and dropped his head, grabbing at his rumbling stomach. He actually wanted to eat now. Food sounded so good, when it hadn’t for days. Minho looked up when he heard the sounds of someone shifting around nearby. He found the vampire sitting down the hall like usual, keeping an eye on them all. The vampire looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, “What?” 

“Nothing.” Minho smiled and let out a small, breathy laugh. “Nothing…” he repeated more to himself than anyone. Minho turned away from the vampire and made is way back to his room, still smiling to himself.

Everything is okay.

 

Minseok still sat on the bed. “He’ll get better. Minho will get better…” Minseok whispered to himself as he slowly tied his other shoe, trying not to let the quiet, empty room swallow him. “He’ll…”

Please get better…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

(Because I thought Minho bugging Minseok with Jingle Cats was amusing... Also, in this AU Minho can communicate with cats. LOL Yeah..)

\-----------------

 

“What is that awful sound?” Minseok was quick to add, “And don’t tell me it’s music.” while he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Minho didn’t bother pausing the video, he just looked up from his laptop. “I’m not sure, something with cats singing Christmas songs.” Minho shrugged and slowly smiled, “I thought it was cute.”

“More like annoying.” 

‘Wow. I actually agree with Stupid today.’ Chin finally got his overweight body onto the bed near Minho with a tiny huff. ‘It must be the season.’ Chin slowly crossed the bed closer to Minseok.

Minho mumbled at his screen, “I don’t care, I like it.” 

“Um.. Minho?” Minseok sounded the tiniest bit nervous. “What’s he doing…” Chin was butting his fluffy head into Minseok’s leg as he stood close to the bed.

“Huh?” Minho looked up. “Oh, he says he agrees with you. He thinks it’s annoying too.”

“I see…” Minseok stiffly held out his hand to gently pet Chin. It didn’t last long though. Chin was soon stepping away from Minseok.

‘Don’t get used to it.’ Chin stuck his tail up at Minseok as he crossed the bed away from the human to curl up for another afternoon nap. 

Minho looked between his brother, who looked slightly uneasy, and Chin settling down to sleep. “’Tis the season to be jolly. Fa lala..la..” Minho quietly trailed off. “Yeah, nevermind.” He went back to his screen, but didn’t fail to notice Chin’s judging look in his direction before curling up and tucking his face under his tail.

“I’m perfectly jolly.” Minseok smiled and grabbed a basketball from a corner of the room. “And I’m gonna jolly myself down to play some b-ball.” He gave the ball a bounce to the floor before turning to leave. “Later, dork.” Minseok laughed while closing the bedroom door behind him.

Minho pouted at the closed door before he quickly turned the volume of the video up, hoping to get the last laugh, but knew he had already failed. Minho had to make sure he would ponder another way to get the last laugh. But for now he slammed his laptop closed and tripped over himself trying to get a pair of shoes and a jacket on, so he could chase after his brother. Minho threw the door open, stumbling out of the bedroom and down the stairs. “H-Hyung! Wait!”

“Hurry up!” Minseok ordered, but he slowed down and opened the door, waiting for Minho to catch up. Minseok had vaguely wonder how long it would take his brother to come following. Not long, like usual. Minseok almost laughed, twirled the basketball in his hands. 

“I’m gonna beat you this time, hyung.” Minho declared as he caught up. He fixed his crooked jacket while they both stepped out into the cold. 

“Sure. I’ll get schooled by my little brother.” Minseok bumped his shoulder into Minho’s, making his brother stumble slightly. “Right?” He closed the door, stepping closer to Minho, who was trying to compose himself.

“Don’t underestimate me, hyung.” Minho shoved back harder, but didn’t manage to get the exact same reaction. Minseok only sidestepped before moving back to Minho.

“Why would I do something like that?” Minseok laughed when he shoved Minho with his hand this time, almost making his brother fall to the ground. But Minho was quickly stopping himself, hands reaching to the dirty pathment before the rest of his body could.

“Hyung! Seriously!” Minho huffed, dusting his dirty hands off on his jacket and straightening up.

“So sorry, Minho.” Minseok didn’t sound very sorry, he was too busy laughing still while he wrapped an arm around Minho’s shoulders, yanking him closer. “I’ll let you have the first shot. Okay?” He squeezed his brother's shoulder with affection though.

Minho quickly jerked the basketball from Minseok’s grip. “Whatever.” He mumbled before pulling out of Minseok’s hold. He ran forward with the basketball to the nearby hoop and turned around to face Minseok, smiling bright but eyes determined, “Let’s go.”

Minseok stepped forward with a grin. He stretched slightly, “You’re on.”

So even with the first shot, Minho lost to Minseok like usual (though Minho liked to constantly remind how it was only by a few points). But by the end of the day, with a few more scrapes and bruises thanks to their game, Minho had figured out a last laugh plan.

\---

Much to Minseok’s annoyance, he was gently awakened too early to the sound of singing cats and Minho bouncing on their bed. Though, Minseok felt slightly better when he managed to remove Minho from the bed with one swift kick. He smiled while listening to his little brother whining from the floor. 


	19. IMs (hinted mincest)

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

\-----------------

 

 

 

Minho’s brows furrowed in concentration while his eyes were locked on his computer screen playing a game. He almost had this level beat… That was, until an instant message popped up on his screen. Minho was soon trying to do two things at once.

 

hyunggie: Hey.

hyunggie: So…

MinnerMin: what?

hyunggie: I’m hungry.

MinnerMin: so get yourself something to eat?

hyunggie: The thing is.. I’m busy watching a game.

hyunggie: So…

MinnerMin: i’m in the middle of playing a game. there’s some instant ramen in the kitchen. eat that.

hyunggie: Yeah, which game can be paused?

MinnerMin: …….

hyunggie: I’m gonna need that food pretty soon.

hyunggie: Minho.

hyunggie: Minho?

hyunggie: MINHO.

hyunggie: I will break your laptop, Minho.

hyunggie: After this game, of course. 

hyunggie: MINNER. HYUNG. HUNGRY. 

hyunggie: Minho.

hyunggie: Minhooooooooo.

hyunggie: Minho~!!

MinnerMin: WHAT. 

MinnerMin: ALL YOUR IM FLASHING MADE ME LOSE. 

hyunggie: So your game is over then. You gonna make me something to eat now?

MinnerMin: FINE.

hyunggie: You’re a great little brother~.

MinnerMin: i’ll spit in it and have the last laugh. HA.

hyunggie: Then I will have to hold you in a headlock until you cry for mercy.

MinnerMin: :/

hyunggie: I’ll do it in front of everyone too, just to show you how much I care about you, Minho~.

MinnerMin: …. ._. okay, i’m going……

hyunggie: Awesome.

 

Filled with annoyance, and mad at losing his game, Minho shoved his laptop aside and quickly left his room to make Minseok some food. He just made instant ramen and spiced it up a bit with some seasonings, hoping it would be good enough for his brother. No, it would have to be, because he’s not making something else. 

Minho chewed on the inside of his mouth, mad at himself because he knew he would make something else if his brother asked. Minho shoved the last of his seasonings back in the cupboard, still mad and picked up the warm bowl of ramen, quickly taking it out to the sitting room where Minseok waited.

Minho huffed, “Here,” and not so gently place the bowl in Minseok’s hands. 

“Nice. Thanks~.” Minseok smiled happily at the ramen. 

Minho crossed his arms and started walking away, but soon froze at the call of his name. 

“Minho? Umm.. I don’t mean to bother you, but.. drink?”

Minho took in a deep breath and didn’t say anything, only walked back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, making sure to slam the door closed when he was done. Minho was also sure to throw the bottle at Minseok when he entered the sitting room again, but Minseok caught it no problem. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to hit me with that.” Minseok grinned and twisted the bottle top off, taking a quick drink of water.

Minho forced a fake smile, “Wouldn’t dream off it, hyung~.” He waited a minute before he mentally kicked himself and asked, “You need anything else?”

“Mmm?” Minseok turned his head to Minho. “Oh. No. I’m good.” and turned back to the TV screen.

Minho went back to his room still slightly annoyed. It only got worse as he tried to focus on his computer game again, but kept losing with stupid distracting thoughts getting in his way. Minho was about to throw his laptop across the room in frustration - more to do with his brother than the game, when there was a new IM flashing on his screen.

 

hyunggie: You and me, ice cream later. 

 

Minho bit his lip, quickly repaying.

 

MinnerMin: okay.

hyunggie: Oh, and this was really good. Thank you, Minho.

 

Minho’s heart fluttered the tiniest bit. He smiled while he typed and pressed enter.

 

MinnerMin: yeah… anytime, hyung~. <3 

hyunggie: Later. 

 

Minho frowned at his screen when Minseok quickly signed off, leaving him alone. 


	20. geek

Based off crack convo with a friend about Minbros and a geek!Minseok. LOL

Warnings: crack. lots of it.

Reposting here.

\-----------------

 

 

 

Minho silently stepped into Minseok’s bedroom after being called loudly for the thousandth time. Well, that was an exaggeration, but it still felt like it. “What?” Minho’s annoyance was clearly evident in his voice.

Minseok didn’t even bother looking up from his computer. “We’re going to a convention this weekend, who should we go as this time?”

“I’m not going.” Minho inwardly shuddered at the memories from only the last one. He didn’t want to even begin counting how many times he’d been to one now.

Minseok turn in his swivel chair to set Minho with a stern look. “Who should we go as?” he asked again.

Minho didn’t bother giving an answer. Not only did he not care, he didn’t have one. This whole ‘geek’ thing wasn’t his ‘hobby’, so to speak.  He stepped around Minseok’s room packed full of figurines and posters, a wide set of genres really. Minho couldn’t even place all the characters. He stopped in front of one unfamiliar but interesting looking one, while Minseok give suggestions Minho knew he would have anyway and would have just shot Minho’s down. 

“Either Star Trek, I’ll be a caption and you my fling of the week.” Minho made a face at the suggestion, irritated he would have to be a girl again. He poked the figurine and gripped its little staff between two fingers. Theses things seemed well made.

“..Or Star Wars,” Minseok turned back to his computer just as Minho cringed, knowing where this was going. Minho silently mimicked as Minseok finished, “Han Solo and Princess Leia.” He didn’t understand why he couldn’t at least be Luke in this scenario. Or even Darth Vader. At least no one could see him then.

In Minho’s built up frustration, he snapped the figurine’s tiny staff in two. He stared wide-eyed quickly trying to put it back together. It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working!? 

“Minho.”

Minho tuned his head to find Minseok fully turned around in his chair staring at him. He turned back to the broken figurine. “Umm.. uhhh..” Minho quickly shoved it behind some bigger figurines. “What you just said is fine. Let’s do that.” He turned around making sure his back still covered the collectibles while he smiled awkwardly at his brother. 

Minseok narrowed his eyes at Minho, making Minho sweat and try to pull back his huge smiling. “Fine.” Minseok said, turning back to his computer screen. 

Once Minho relaxed enough to remember what he agreed to, he tried to bargain. “Can I at least have a lightsaber?”

Minseok turned back, face deadly serious. “Did Princess Leia have a lightsaber in the films?” 

“Yes.” Minho tried anyway.

“Wrong answer.” Minseok turned back to his computer. “Just for that, you’re going as slave Leia.”

Minho whined in protest, “Hyuuung!” When that didn’t get him anywhere, Minho whined, “It’s not my fault you don’t have a girlfriend to dress up.”

When Minseok turned back to Minho with death in his gaze, he sidestepped to the bedroom door nervously. “What time do we have to leave?”


	21. journalism (Bonded 'verse)

StrongBabyPanda’s request for 'Minbros with Minseok’s friends'. This is set in her amazing Bonded universe. 

No spoiler warnings really. Set pre-Open Window.

Reposting here.

\----------------

 

 

 

Minho peeked around the stone wall, sneakily following Minseok and his friends to.. he wasn’t sure, but Choi Minho was going to find out. He huffed in determination, before pulling out his pad and pen from his backpack once more, making notes while he waited for them to turn a corner and he could continue following them.

Once they turned another corner, Minho threw his backpack back on and looked around, before stepping out and quickly but quietly running down the street to the corner his brother and friends turned. Minho squeaked when he peeked his head around the corner to find Minseok and his friends facing him. He quickly pulled back around the corner, hoping somehow that they didn’t see him. He clutched his notepad tightly, waiting for them to leave. Minho stiffened further when he heard his brother’s voice.

“Minho?”

Minho didn’t move.

“Minho, come here.”

Minho chewed on his lip, thinking the demand over. He sighed loudly and dropped his head as he pushed himself off the wall and turned the corner. Minho looked up embarrassed for being caught playing his own little game. He held his notepad close, as if to hide it.

“Why are you following me, Minho?” Minseok sounded slightly annoyed, starting to cross his arms.

“No reason.” Minho lied.

A teenager Minho had dubbed ‘red-shirt’ because he wasn’t familiar with these friends, spoke from behind Minseok. “No reason, huh?” He stepped forward and pulled Minho’s tablet from his hand. 

“Hey!” Minho grabbed at it, but red-shirt held it over his head, too high for a ten-year-old Minho to reach. “Give it back!” Minho huffed, jumping for it.

Red-shirt threw the pad back to the one Minho called ‘baggy-pants’ and soon he was reading Minho’s sloppy handwriting out loud. “Hyung stepped out with suspicious characters.  Red-shirt?” Baggy-pants looked to the teen in the red shirt, he laughed while the kid made a face as he continued, “ And Baggy-pants…?” He stopped laughing and looked down at himself. He didn’t look amused now as he read further.

“Note: hyung went inside store. I’m going to sit here and wait for them.” The kid tried reading something that seemed to be scribbled out a bit. “Oh. That food looks too good I-“ it cut off. The boy read the next line, “Hyung and friends stopped to talk to a girl. Boring. This is taking too long.” Then there were some scribbled doodles on the paper. Baggy-pants laughed again, but it was irrupted when Minseok pulled the pad from him.

“Minseok!”

“Let me see it.” Minseok’s eyes ran over the scribbled handwriting of Minho, while Minho stood nervously in front of him. 

“Kinda creepy, Minseok...” one said.

“Shut up,” Minseok quietly told him. He made some kind of sound in the back of his throat before handing the tablet back to Minho without a word. Minho blinked, not sure if he should run for his life or what, really.

Minseok soon pulled Minho into a headlock, not giving Minho the opportunity to run, and dragged him along down the streets with his friends, while Minho whined in protest. Minseok smiled and loosened his hold on Minho, but he didn’t let go. Bent over and stumbling, Minho practically blindly scribbled on his pad he held out in front of him, while the boys started talking again.

‘Caught. Dragged to my death. Choi Minho Step. 24-‘ it cut off.


	22. peas

“Oww!”

“Hold still.”

“But that hurts!”

For added measure, and irritation growing, Minseok pressed the frozen bag of vegetables harder against Minho’s eye.

“Hyung!” Minho tried pulling back, but Minseok had his other hand pressed against the back of Minho’s head, holding him pretty well in place.

“This is why you shouldn’t sneak up on me.”

“I.. didn’t.” Minho held still, knowing his lie was a failure.

“I really didn’t mean to punch you in the face, Minho.” Though apologizing, Minseok was laughing. It only made Minho whine and shift around in the kitchen table’s chair. 

“Yeah yeah.” Minho huffed.

Minseok pulled the frozen bag back to inspect Minho’s face. Yep, it was swelling up and starting to turn colors... Minseok bit back his smile.

“What?” Minho pouted up at him.

“Nothing. You’ll be okay.” Minseok ruffled Minho’s hair, making his brother flinch. Minseok quickly shoved the frozen bag back into Minho’s face, a hiss sneaking between Minho’s clenched teeth after.

“Is it bad?”

“Nah..” Minseok lied better than Minho, “You look fine.”

“It doesn’t feel like I look fine.”

“Listen to your brother.” Minseok pressed the bag a little harder again.

“Hyung,” Minho warned with a hiss, “If you don’t stop that-“

“You’ll just end up with two black eyes, little brother.” Minseok smirked playfully. He tilted Minho’s head back, making it harder for Minho to speak. Though, that didn’t stop Minho from making noises in protest and kick at Minseok’s legs.

“I’ll tell mom and dad!” 

Minseok laughed loudly. “What? That you walked into my fist?”

“Shut up.” Minho kicked roughly at Minseok’s legs, though Minseok seemed mostly unaffected by it.

“If you’ll stop being a baby, I’ll throw some ramen on for you.” Minseok’s kindly offered, feeling a little bad for what had happened, really. He pulled the bag back, watching Minho look up at him thoughtfully. Soon he was pouting again.

“Okay..”

Minseok sighed, “Here,” he said, waiting for Minho to hold the bag to his eye himself, before stepping away to make Minho his food.

 

Pulling the bag down to watch Minseok, Minho smiled, sore but happy.


	23. kisses (mincest)

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

 

Juat a little crack...

\-----

 

 

Minho kept his eyes on his computer screen when Minseok in walked into their bedroom. He tried not to shift too obviously on the bed.

“What’s this?” Minseok asked once he reached his side of the bed. There was a little pile of red kiss’s candies sitting on his pillow.

Minho glanced at it and shrugged like he knew nothing about it. Minseok sat on the bed and opened a chocolate, eating it without a word to Minho. He glanced over at Minseok again, finding his expression unreadable as he looked down at a new kiss he held. Minseok slowly unwrapped it. 

“You’re such a dork.” He told Minho as he ate the chocolate. He lightly shoved Minho’s shoulder playfully, a tiny smile soon appearing on his face. Minho leaned over and bumped his shoulder into Minseok.

“Or the best brother ever, getting his brother a Valentine’s gift.”

“Because you have no one else, right?” Minseok teased, grabbing another kiss to eat.

Minho turned back to his screen, “I have someone.” He smiled to himself. 

“Chin doesn’t count.” Minseok told Minho, his smile gone.

Minho shoved his computer off his lap and jumped at Minseok, a wet kiss soon landing on his brother’s cheek. Minho only ended up in a headlock seconds later and had to cry mercy before Minseok would release him.

Minho smiled, sprawled across the bed breathing deeply. It was worth it. 

He got to kiss his valentine.


	24. pretty (mincest) (m)

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

 

\-----------

 

 

 

Minho’s long dark hair slipped a little to the side, Minseok having tugged at the wig when a hand wrapped around Minho’s neck. Minho could taste the alcohol on Minseok’s tongue as his slipped over it, mouths meeting each other’s in quick earnest kisses. Minho wasn’t drunk, but Minseok was. Very much so. Minho could feel his brother’s smile, and he swallowed Minseok’s quiet laughter.

Minseok’s other hand ran up Minho’s bare leg, while Minho sat in his lap, rocking against him, and soon the hand ran up a slightly fluffy dress. Minho pulled his mouth from Minseok’s, taking a deep breath and rolling his hips while Minseok’s warm hand tugged at his underwear – probably the only thing he wore now that was remotely male. Minho sat up on his knees, running his hands through Minseok’s soft hair to tug his head up so he could kiss him again. Minho groaned while Minseok moved his other hand under his dress, pulling his underwear down as far as he could. 

Minho froze as Minseok’s warm hands ran back up the loose dress and over his body, making his muscles twitch while fingers gently brushed and tickled his skin. He squeezed his eyes closed, nervous when Minseok’s hands ran over the small bra he had been talking into wearing for crossdressing, though Minho drew the line and had refuse to stuff it with anything, at least this time… 

The tips of Minseok’s fingers pushed under the tiny wires of the bra, and he was possibly disappointed when his fingers stilled on a flat bony chest. Minho rolled his hips again, hoping it would be a good distraction. He was surprised when the fingers pulled away only to push the bra up under his dress. Warm fingers pressed and moved along his chest. Minho’s grip tightened a bit around Minseok’s hair, not wanting to admit how good the touch and teasing of skin felt, but his voice probably gave it away.

He shook out of the state long enough to press his lips to his brother’s again, tasting alcohol mixed with his own sweet lip gloss. Minho pulled tightly at Minseok’s hair and whined into Minseok’s mouth when his brother’s hand lowered to grab him firmly from under the dress and start moving his hand around Minho.

It was quick and a little painful. But Minseok was drunk. Minho pulled harder at Minseok’s hair, it only seeming to make Minseok move rougher round Minho. He pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in Minseok’s neck breathing heavily. Minho nipped a bit at the skin of Minseok’s neck in retaliation. But when Minseok slowed too much, Minho moved himself against Minseok’s hand and began kissing the bitten skin in a silent apology.

Minho reached a hand down between them, trying to finish his job from earlier of unfastening Minseok’s pants. He only had a little bit of zipper left to pull down before he could reach his hand in and wrap it tightly around his brother, pulling him free of his clothes. He tried to show a little more courtesy, not being painfully slow like his brother was doing to him now. Teasing. 

“Hyung..” Minho breathed into Minseok’s neck, “Stop teasing.”

Minseok laughed with a snort and stopped moving his hand all together. Minho whined, but he wouldn’t stop moving his hand around Minseok. He should - give it right back to his bother, but he couldn’t. Making Minseok feel good was more important to Minho.

Minho just moved faster in Minseok’s stilled hand, while one had moved on Minseok and the other dug into Minseok’s clothed back. 

Minseok’s free hand reached up for Minho’s long hair, fingers running through it pulling the wig slightly. “Pretty,” Minseok slurred with a tiny laugh. 

Minho moaned, pleasant tingles running through him at the thought of his brother calling him pretty, even if Minseok really wasn’t. Such a thing shouldn’t please Minho, but it did, it made him move faster. He did all this for his brother, if being a ‘girl’ would make this work, then Minho would to it. He listened to Minseok’s breathing become louder, and he started moving against Minho again making Minho breathe approving sounds against Minseok’s skin.

He would do anything.

Minho lowered himself back down closer to Minseok’s lap, spreading his legs wider over the bed. The underwear around his thighs restricted Minho from spreading very far though. He pulled his hand away from Minseok’s back, leaning more heavily against his brother while he took a finger into his mouth and sucked it wet before moving his hand under his dress and slowly pushing it up inside himself. 

Minho cringed, still not used to having the small intrusion. But he had been getting ready, because he was going to get Minseok inside him. If not this time, then another. He had to get used to it. Once his finger was pushed as far as it could go, Minho slowly pulled it back out. He whined and bit his lip while pushing it back in. He pressed harder into Minseok, leaning out from him to keep his balance while both his hands were busy.

Minho began moving his hips faster as he got closer. He didn’t want to finish so earlier, but he couldn’t force his body to stop. It felt too good to stop moving now. Minho experimented by pushing another finger inside. It hurt, but the pleasure he felt elsewhere was over powering it and keeping him moving. Minho nipped at Minseok’s neck again, frustrated with the mixed sensations. It made Minseok hiss and grab hold of Minho tighter and move faster. Minho had only seemed to have slowed on Minseok, more concentrated on himself in the moment.

Once Minho had moved his fingers inside himself enough, the pain lessened and it actually started feeling a little good. He moved fastener, eyes squeezed closed and lip held tightly between his teeth while he imagined his brother moving inside of him instead of his fingers. When Minho got too close though, he tried to warn Minseok.

“Hyung.. I.. stop.. I don’t want to..”

It was too late. Minho tensed and released over his brother’s moving hand, dark wet spots soon appearing through the fabric of his dress. Minho felt his body clench around his fingers before he could pull them out. His rocking slowed and he groaned, breathing heavily against Minseok, while eyelashes brushed over his brother’s skin as his eyelids fluttered on his high. 

Once Minho calmed enough, he removed his fingers and released Minseok so he could stand, wobbling a bit as he did. He reached up under his dress to pull and kick his underwear off once he was standing, not wanting to feel the restricting fabric any longer and he quickly pulled his bra down, trying to make it as comfortable as something like it could be. Minho looked back at Minseok, whose eyes were glazed over and he was smiling like he had some inside joke. No, he was just drunk.

Minho ignored it, kneeling between Minseok’s legs. He brushed his long fake hair over his shoulders before he grabbed Minseok again and took his brother inside his mouth. Minseok got noisier the longer Minho sucked, though his brother would tend to get louder when he was this wasted, be it this or something else. Minho teased to the best of his ability too, mad that he wouldn’t get to feel his brother inside him. Not this time. 

When Minseok fell back on the bed with a groan, Minho pushed himself up on his knees to continue his work. Judging by Minseok’s reactions, Minho figured he was getting better at this. He was getting used to it - sucking someone off. No, just his brother. Minho took Minseok deeper, pleased when he heard sounds of approval from him. His brother who tasted good.

And he still did taste good when he shot off in Minho’s mouth. Minho swallowed as much as he could before pulling back, licking up anything he could off his brother. He pulled his dress up to wipe his wet mouth when he finished, smearing some of his makeup in the process, then pushed himself to stand again. Minho watched Minseok’s laying on the bed trying to catch his breath, but he was still smiling to himself and Minho hoped it was because of him. He climbed onto the bed, ending up laying half of his body on Minseok while the other tucked in close to him. He listened to Minseok’s breathing, smiling happily and contently. 

Minho played with his wig and left his short dress that was riding too high where it was, waiting for Minseok’s warm hand to rest on his thigh, maybe even pull his dress down, like the gentleman he know his brother could be. Minho smiled wider at that last thought, while Minseok laughed at something Minho had no idea about. He didn’t care, Minseok had moved a hand to his thigh and was rubbing it soothingly. Minho snuggled in closer to Minseok and let out a small laugh, still no idea what Minseok was laughing about.

He ran fingers through Minseok’s hair again, while a warm hand kept moving over his thigh. Minho moved his leg further around Minseok while the two breathed together. 

Minho mouthed ‘I love you’ against Minseok’s shoulder, unable to get his voice to come out strong and confident. But he still smiled.

 

 

 

\--

A/N: Very vaguely based off a plot that was maybe going to happen in the RP. That is, Minho trying to crossdress and see if that would open Minseok up more. lolol

 

Minho's drawing of drunk Minseok from the RP:


	25. pets

Based off characters in an AU/supernatural RPG I was part of not long ago.

Reposting here. This also is set in SPN RP 'verse 1'.

 

\----

 

 

Minho’s face was set very serious. Because this was a very serious matter. He stood in front of Minseok, who sat lazily on the couch watching TV, or something. Minho couldn’t care right now. Minseok only spared him a glance before eyes went back to the screen.

“Hyung,” Minho tried to step in front of Minseok’s vision, “This is very serious.”

“What?” Minseok looked at Minho now, concern showing at Minho’s intense seriousness.

Because this was very serious.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok reached for Minho’s arm.

“You…” Minho narrowed his eyes further. “You need to let me sign in to your account so I can level up your pet.”

Minseok let Minho’s arm go, looking up at him pretty dumbfounded. 

“I need to take care of it, hyung. It’s uh..” Minho looked away, now feeling slightly embarrassed by his actually need to take care of his brother’s fake online pet. It was stupid and childish.

And it meant everything to him.

Minseok let go of Minho’s arm and fell back on the couch with a sigh. “No.”

“But..” Minho’s eyes widened. “It’s important!”

“It’s just a game, Minho.” Minseok went back to watching TV, leaning over so he could see the screen around Minho. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is!” Minho shouted and quickly left the sitting room feeling stupid.

Feeling rejected. 

If he couldn’t even have his brother’s stupid online pet to hold onto, what did he have?

Nothing. 


	26. Anything

Based in StrongBabyPanda's story In Exchange For. Vague spoilers. 

 

I was itching to write about Minho's deal with the demon. So.. this is what happened.

 

\----------

 

 

 

The only sounds in the small hospital room were the ‘beep’s of machines and a teenager’s jagged breathing as he gently rubbed the still hand of the older male sleeping in the hospital bed. The teenager stared the plain sheets covering his brother, holding his hand tighter. 

His brother would get better. 

He would wake up again.

The teenager pulled his brother’s hand up and leaned into his hand from his seat beside the bed. He felt warm still, he was still alive, he just needed to wake up. Big tired eyes lifted to watch his brother sleeping peacefully, soft sounds of machines still beeping. 

He tried to smile for his brother, but it didn’t last long, and soon he was turning his head back into his brother’s arm. He would do anything for his brother to wake up again. Just wake up.

“Hyung,” he whispered over the beeping in the room. He squeezed tired eyes closed to stop any tears from falling. He took a deep shaking breath, turning against his brother’s warm skin.

He would give anything. Anything at all.

“Anything?” 

the teenager jumped at the sudden voice from behind him. He turned to find a young doctor standing in the room now. “Wha..”

“You just said you would give anything for him to wake up, didn’t you?” The doctor’s head motioned at the brother sleeping in bed.

“I..” the teenager looked between the two, not realizing he had spoken out loud. “I..” His eyes narrowed, “Yes. I would give anything for my brother to wake up.” he told the doctor while watching his brother.

“In that case.” The doctor stood next to the bed, the teenager’s attention fully on him and his smiling face. It was an unsettling smile. Not exactly kind or gentle. The teenager’s eyes widened when a piece of paper appeared in mid-air. He blinked his tired eyes, not sure if he was actually asleep and hadn’t realize he had. Before he could form a question, the doctor spoke again.

“Your brother can wake up right now.”

The boy almost jumped from his seat, eyes wide.

“In exchange for..” the man’s smile grew wider, “Your soul.”

The boy stood then. He glared, not having the time or patience for these games. 

“You think this is a joke?” he chuckled, “I can assure you it’s not. He will wake up. All you have to do is sign,” a pen appeared in the air for the doctor to grab, “Your name right here.” He tapped the peen near a dotted line.

Everything in him told him to tell the man to get out. This didn’t make sense, but then he looked back at his brother. He watched him slowly breathing and the beeps in the room becoming deafeningly loud.

He would give anything to see his brother awake again.

He breathed and quickly grabbed the pen from the man to sign his name.

“Ahh.. Nice to do business with you..” the doctor looked at his paper, “Choi Minho.”

Minho didn’t pay much attention to that, he was watching his brother.. not moving. He turned back to the smiling man, the paper and pen gone now. “You said-“

“Hmm?” the doctor’s smile fell, but he still looked amused, eyebrows raised.

Minho’s heart jumped as the loud beeping in the room grew faster and he could hear his brother groaning. Minho turned back to find his brother stirring. He rushed to wraps his arms around his brother, shouting, “Hyung! You’re awake.”

His brother’s voice was small and cracking, “Minho..?”

Minho tried not to squeeze too tightly. He turned to look back at the doctor to thank him, but he wasn’t there. Minho didn’t have time to think about it.

His brother was awake. 

Everything was okay again.


	27. SPN RP 'verse 2 - bits 1

2012

A new RP ('roleplaying' game) was started and it is based of the 'supernatural' RPG I've already posted fic for with Minbros/Mincest. I'm going to call this 'supernatural RPG 'verse 2 ' so hopefully things don't get too confusing if I still keep posting stuff from 'verse 1 here and'verse 2 here.

 

This is my same character from the 'verse 1 but tweaked a bit. Here's his NEW profile (much of his past is the same as before, actually).

 

\-----------------------------

 

Name: Choi Minho  
Birthday: December 9th (17 years old)  
Birthplace: Seoul  
Residence: Jeju  
Languages: Korean, Engrish  
Interests: cats, cooking/baking, cleaning, video games, drawing, hyung

 

Minho was born with the strange ability to communicate with cats. Any normal life he had quickly slipped away the older he got because of this ability, and soon his only true friends were cats and his older brother Minseok. All normal was gone though when, at a young age, Minho witnessed the death of his parents by a supernatural being. 

He was sent into foster care with his older brother after that. But once Minseok aged out and had to leave, Minho slipped even further mentally and suffered some abuse from homes and was moved around a lot because of mental instability. 

Minho met Chin (the cat) not long before Minseok took custody of Minho and they’ve been together since.

Minho is prone to panic attacks due to his abandonment issues, is super clingy/possessive of his older brother  (which he has confusing emotions about and is figuring it out in his own way), and generally is emotionally stunted.

 

\-----

 

Here's two canon (as in these things are happening right now in the RPG) fics to the 'verse 2 RP so far:

\--

 

Minho sits on the floor pulling a small box from under his new bed. He takes the key from his pocket and unlocks the tin box with a grin. The grin is soon a smile as he shuffles through its contents. He feels comforted looking over all the little nick-nacks he’s gotten from his brother over the years, like usual when he’s under stress. He relaxes. “Hyung,” Minho whispers while holding up a small woodcarving of... something. Minho still isn’t sure what it is, other than being one of Minseok’s failed attempts at carving and then Minho asking for it before Minseok threw it away.

Minho’s smile quickly fades and anxieties shoot up again when he spots an old family picture. He suddenly feels ashamed by his wandering thoughts and hurries to cover the picture before slamming the box closed and safely locking it.

‘You’re looking in your secret box again?’ Chin asks, sitting beside Minho.

It was unexpected to Minho, having been lost in his own thoughts. His face feels hot and he fumbles to shove the box back under the bed, “I was just.. yeah.”

‘You’re really..’ Chin pauses, searching for a word. ‘Strange.’ Chin laughs and butts his head into Minho. ‘Feed me.’

Minho’s embarrassment fades a bit as he gets up and leaves the room with Chin. He really is ‘strange’, if not sick.

 

 

\--------

 

‘Really? Again?’ Chin stretches from his nape on his bed. Yes, his every own since Minho demands to sleep with stupidface. Still, more instant ramen didn’t sound so good, so is mood was slightly sour on awaking.

“Sorry Chin, it’s all we got.” Minho smiles back at Chin while preparing dinner in their small hotel room. He has the news on low, in case any suspicious things are reported that he could tell Minseok. Minho pulls a few containers of spices and seasonings from one of his bags to shake over the small plastic cups of ramen, trying to at least make it taste special. Though he leaves it off his. He likes the taste of plain ol’ instant ramen.

Chin sniffs the bowl with the tinier about of ramen for him. It was cut up into small noodles with a little more broth. Really, Chin can’t say no to the ramen even if he wanted to. Chin digs into his bowl placed on the floor, not bothering to wait for stupidface to get back.

Minho waited for Minseok to get back before he eats. Once his brother returns to their room, Minho might have over done it with a body hug, but he was worrying the longer Minseok was gone. Being wrapped around his brother made everything okay again. They eat their ramen and watch tv together while Minho gently pries Minseok for information on his day. 

\--

Minho takes the last shower and by the time he gets out of the bathroom, Minseok’s already in bed. Minho turns off the lights and tv before crawling into bed beside his brother. He smiles at the curled up sleeping Chin in the bed across from him, then turns over on his side, snuggling close to Minseok. While sleeping, his brother looked peaceful and much like he used to before that night that sometimes feels like it was just the other day. Minho shoves the thoughts away and kisses Minseok’s warm cheek. He pulls back grinning.

When Minseok makes a small noise and smiles in his sleep, Minho acts on impulse instead of anything else. He presses his lips to Minseok’s. His brother doesn’t wake, so Minho keeps going. He figures he’s not very good at it, being that he’s only had his first kiss in the past year and it was much like this, with the same person. 

Minho pulls away trying not to laugh at the thought of his brother, of all people, being his first kiss. It doesn’t matter. Minho snuggles into Minseok’s warm, bare shoulder while pulling blankets up around his brother first, tucking him in before doing the same to himself.

Minho barely has any nightmares that night.

 

 

\----

 

That's all for now~~. Hope anyone who has been interested in these Minbros things I've posted will enjoy this too. ^^

 

Any questions, just let me know. I really hope this isn't too confusing and still enjoyable at least...

 

 

 

'Supernatural RPG 'verse 2'.

 

 

With permission from Minseok's RPer, I'm posting his profile here. This is 'my' hyung~. ^^

\---

 

 

Name: Choi Minseok  
Birthday: January 4th (22 years old)  
Birthplace: Seoul  
Residence: Jeju  
Languages: Korean  
Interests: football, basketball

 

Minseok was a young, average, sports loving teenager when he witnessed his parents being killed by leviathan. Afterwards, he and his brother were sent to foster homes. He became a bit of a troublemaker, often breaking rules just for a chance to learn more about the paranormal aspects of the world, particularly how to kill all the things. 

Once he was on his own, he worked the easy jobs that he could get while devoting more of his time to hunting, and as soon as he was able - he obtained custody of his little brother. 

He was able to join S&D, who sent him and his brother to Jeju.

Minseok is new and fairly clueless, but at least he's very knowledgeable about the process of murdering things. He's incredibly laidback in general, but a bit awkward around women and overly protective of his younger brother.

 

 

\---------

 

Here's another fic ( or self!RP. Meaning I was the only one playing. lol). This is canon to the RP so far.

NOTE: Minho kinda 'saved the day' on a hunt without really meaning to. Minseok and Alex (character from RP) were trapped and couldn't open the door, Minho opened it from the outside and when he found out he helped them, he got tard-smug happy. Minho demanded being able to sleep on top of Minseok without being shoved off in his sleep (Minho's fav places to sleep is on hyung.. lolol) and this is what happened that night.

 

\--

 

Minho stirs awake, but not because of a nightmare. He actually had a pleasant dream. Something about opening lots of doors and saving Minseok each time. He smiles and shifts, realizing he was still laying on top of Minseok where he had first fallen asleep. 

His brother is warm, and though firm, still somehow cozy under him. Minho pushed and kicks the sheets down so Minseok wouldn’t get too hot a shove Minho away. 

Minho blinks, trying to clear his vision and get a better view of his brother’s face as he sleeps. Minho beamed with pride, knowing, though he didn’t really do much of anything, he somehow kinda saved the day on his first hunt - he saved his brother. It felt, like in some way, he had paid his brother back a little for all he’s done for him.

It was only a little though. He really owed Minseok more than that. Maybe someday Minho could pay him back. 

He hopes at least.

Minho stares a long moment before daring to press his lips to Minseok’s. It’s quick and soft. But it makes Minho smile and want to do it again. He resists and rests his head on the pillow beside Minseok’s again. Minho carefully adjusts himself until he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep again.

He dreams of a girl who looks a lot like Minseok. The girl in his dreams was a princess he saved and Minho got to kiss her as much as he wanted.

 

\---

 

 

 

'Supernatural RPG 'verse 2'. Set before Minbros parents were murdered. Just some little drabble backstory for my character.

\-------

 

 

Minho scooted a short stool to the kitchen counter so he could stand at it comfortably – now being nearly his mother’s height. “Mama,ready~.” Minho clapped the counter waiting with a smile. His mother grinned sweetly and pushed a large plain cookie towards him, then went back to working on her own. Minho’s smile grew and he grabbed for the colorful frosting and sloppily ran it over the top of the cookie. After finishing and licking his messy hands clean, Minho dumped sprinkles over the cookie. Green, red, orange, yellow, but most of all was blue. 

Blue. Hyung had to like blue.

Minho smiled at his finished cookie, which looked like a rainbow threw up on it. He was proud though. He carefully placed the cookie on its own special plate, getting a nice complainant about his finished work from his mother as he did so. Minho shoved one of the cookies his mother had finished much better than himself into his mouth, though personally, Minho saw his cookie as looking the best.

It was the most awesomest because he made it for hyung. 

Minho tripped and almost fell rushing to the door to wait for Minseok to get home, Mother soon telling him to be careful. Minho wasn’t sure why he was in a hurry, because he didn’t even when Minseok would be home anyway. Still, he had nothing better to do, so he sat near the front door, holding the plate with his specially made cookie on his lap.

Minho tapped his feet together with a hum, leaning against the wall, smiling and waiting patiently for his best friend.

 

 

02.

 

Minho huffed with a smile, looking proudly over his small, and very impenetrable, fort he had created. It was mostly a few blankets over a chair and Minseok’s bed. Yep, in Minseok’s room while his brother was out with friends or something. 

Minho shoved the thoughts away, though he still pouted. He grabbed a few of his action figures, a stuffed bear and his pillow from his room across the hall, then rushed back inside Minseok’s bedroom and under his fortress.

He ended up under Minseok’s bed mostly, playing loudly with his toys. They almost made him happy.

Minho rolled on his back, staring at the bed above him, wondering what his brother was doing without him – what it would be like to be there instead of in his penetrable fort.

Minho fell asleep under Minseok’s bed, holding his stuffed animal close.


	28. SSB (mincest)

2012

 

'Supernatural RPG 'verse 2'.

 

NOTE: This is an actual RP with my ‘Minseok’ from RP. I thought this RP was so cute, I turned it into fic. I barely edited it, so most of this is what really happened and all the Minseok dialogue is from his RPer.

Summary: Minho gets unknowingly teased at their new home and is worried about becoming sick again. (hinted one-sided incest)

 

\---------

 

 

 

Minseok quietly pushes the door open to the shared room with his brother, looking for Minho. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Minseok closes the door, waiting for an answer. Minho shifted on his side in the bed, hiding under layers of covers.

"Nothing." Minho finally answers, pouting from under the covers. He stays completely covered and doesn't want to be seen. He's too embarrassed by what had happened and having a mini anxiety attack just from being ‘teased’ by the witch boy. Minho might have even cried just a tiny bit. He honestly was afraid he was seeing things again. He was going to snap again. 

 Minseok hurries onto the bed, laying down and huggling the covered Minho. "Well, make nothing stop bothering you."

Minho flinches a bit at Minseok sudden presence, but he quickly relaxes against his brother. "It's not that easy."

"Okay, so explain it to me."

Minho's voice is small, "No one likes me here.. I don't want to see them again," Minho pauses, "..I'm gonna get sick again."

Minseok speaks up, "Alex likes you, I'm sure Jaide likes you. And.. er.. Jinki says he was just joking anyway," Minseok lowers his voice a bit, "But who cares if a smelly guy likes you?"

Normally Minho would laugh now, but he’s still too upset to. "But I just made him like me again.. then he did that to me." Minho shifts a bit, but stays hidden under the covers. "I'm not likable, hyung."

 "Then why do I like you so much? You sayin' I have bad taste?"

Minho halfheartedly punches at Minseok from under the covers, but he smiles. "You're different. And you do have bad taste." Minho teases.

"I don't have bad taste!" Minseok hugs Minho tighter, rolling him somewhat over. "You're likable."

Minho laughs a little but still shouts, "Liar!"

"You're likable and you know it! Grr!!" Minseok tightens his hug on Minho, "I like you so much, I'll crush you~."

"Hey! But then you'll be sad I'm gone!" Minho kicks at Minseok. "No more crazy Minho to entertain you."

"Get your story straight, Minho. Are you entertaining or unlikable? I just don't get it~."

"My unlikability is entertaining?" Minho tries.

"Give it up. We all love you." With that, Minseok finally lets go of Minho and sits up on the bed.

Minho stays curled up under the covers, still upset. "I don't believe you. But it's nice of you to say, I guess."

"Well, you'll see. Everyone will forget about how crazy naive you are, heheh." 

"Wow. You know how to make me feel better about myself." Minho rolls his eyes under the covers.

"That's my job as the older brother."

Minho lifts himself enough to knee Minseok in the gut, though he was totally aiming for something else. "I'm not that naive."

Minseok snickers and moves to the edge of the bed, "You totally fell for it, you're.. manipulated.. manipulatable.. manipable?"

Minho sits up, pulling the covers from him. His hair is messy and eyes slightly red still, but he glares at Minseok. "Shut up."

"Manipulatiable.." Minseok continues anyway.

"Hyung!" Minho's had enough. He's growing more embarrassed than angry now. He kicks the covers away and throws himself at Minseok, tipping them off the bed and down to the hard floor.

"Woahh!" Minseok cringes when he hits the floor, carefully pushing Minho away from himself, "That's how you make pain."

Minho pushes himself up with a slight smirk, "Need little brother to kiss the boo-boo away?" Minho pats Minseok's chest. "That's my job as the younger brother," Minho tries to throw it back at his brother.

Minseok grins, laying on the floor as though it's suddenly comfortable, "SuperMinho, saving the day again?"

"Ahh.." Minho's smirk is gone. His heart skips a beat and his face warms. "Yes?" He tears his eyes away from Minseok’s face.

"I'm a fast healer though. Super powers run in the family, don't you know that?"

Minho smiles, heart beating faster. Too fast. He only thinks about how sweet his brother's being, if not a little retarded. Just being him - special and different. Minho leans over enough to press his lips to Minseok's warm cheek. He pulls back a bit, still smiling. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well you're supposed to play along," Minseok sits up, grabbing Minho in a hug, "Our bloodline carries... the... powers.. of... super..." 

"Umm.." Minho leans into Minseok, "Stuff?" He tries to be helpful, but Minho would much rather do something else right now, but he resists the urge. He rests his hands loosely on Minseok's lower back.

"We're the super stuff brothers." Minseok shrugs, "That was a bust, but I think you get the picture."

"Mmmm." Minho smiles and lays his head on Minseok's shoulder. This was much more exciting and fulfilling while Minseok's awake, even if his brother is still unaware. "SSB~."

"Yeah, thinking about it now, everyone probably hates us." Minseok jokes.

Minho laughs, holding Minseok tighter. "We're unlikable brothers~," he jokes too, but he almost wishes it were true and they could be left alone forever.  Wishes it were just he and his brother. Maybe then his Minseok could understand what all he really meant to Minho.

Minseok pries Minho off of him, "You feel better, right?"

No, not now that he's being shoved away, but Minho smiles anyway. "Yeah.. thanks, hyung."

Minseok messes up Minho's hair, grinning, "You're welcome."

Minho ducks from Minseok's hand, and not wanting to lose this happy feeling all over again so quickly, he leans into kiss Minseok's cheek again, a little longer this time.

Minseok makes an overdramatic ‘ick’ noise, gently pushing Minseok away, "You're such a girl."

"A girl who saved your life~." Minho puffs out his chest. "So.. that makes me better than you."

 "A coach might tell a player how to play, so.. that makes the player better, but that doesn't mean the coach is better than the player." Minseok tells Minho.

Minho uses both his hands to shove Minseok in the chest with a tiny frown, growing annoyed again. "Well, I'm the ball and better than everyone. ...wait..." Minho blinks. "That didn't make sense..."

"No, it didn't," Minseok laughs at him.

Minho pouts, "I'm a ball and I'll hit you in the face."

"That's not nice," Minseok’s says, smile and laugh fading.

Minho lightly punches Minseok's shoulder. "I'm unlikable, remember that."

 

 

 

\----------

Isn’t my ‘hyung’ cute? T^T I just want to eat him up. As does my Minho muse. 

I can't capture this amount of awesome when I write her 'Minseok'. ;~;


	29. SPN RP 'verse 2 - bits 2

2012

 

Just some self!RPs I've done for 'supernatural RP 'verse 2'. They might just be awaaaay too confusing, but I thought I'd post them here anyway. I guess if there's questions, I could answer them. ^^;

 

\-----------

 

 

01\. Secret Letters

 

 

Minho sits on the floor, back resting against the bed while he writes on a single piece of paper. His face is blank, if not a little serious. 

Sometimes, when he’s alone, Minho writes things he wants to tell people – or mostly his brother, but can’t ever seem to say to his face. No, some of the things he’s written... Minseok would hate him and leave again.

That’s why when he finishes he folds up the papers in tiny pieces and hides them in his locked box, keeping them safe and away from everyone else.

This time, Minho didn’t spend a lot of time writing. He just wanted to scribble something quickly and get it off his chest, especially before it flew out of his mouth without thought and he looked stupid or worse.

 

Hyung, no matter how many times I save you (because I’m awesome like that, as I have confirmed ^^ hoho ), my hero status can never rival yours. You’ve saved me all my life, in ways you probably don’t even know.

Maybe I can be a hero for a day, but you’ll always be my hero, hyung.

Ahhh… I’ll end this with a happy face!! (^ u ^ )/ -~- hyung is the best -~- hehehe

 

Minho smiles and shoves the folded up piece of paper in his box before quickly locking it and pushing it back under the bed.

 

 

02\. Payback

 

 

While no one is around, Minho makes a meal big enough for everyone in the apartment. He uses only food around the kitchen bought from the hunters already living here, and uses much of it for a big meal. Once Minho finishes, he dishes up plates for Minseok, Chin, and himself. He looks over all the food still hot and prepared. Minho carries the pan with him and tips it over the trash, watching all the food for anyone else to eat run into the can with a satisfied smile. He dumps the pan on the counter near the open trash full of no-longer-edible food, then carries the hot plates he has ready made to the table.

Minho sits at the dining table with a grin while eating the meal he made from the others’ food.

 

Chin’s fat belly flops around as he hurries to eat his food from the plate on the floor. 

“You’re welcome,” Minho tells Chin – and everyone really. 

 

 

03\. Body Pillow

 

Minho slumps around the apartment, exhausted. He barely got any sleep the night before, too busy tossing and turning after continuous nightmares. He had laid in bed, body against Minseok while staring at the wall in the dark room blinking away his dreams.

Now Minho’s home doing nothing but wanting to sleep but can’t. His brother is out, so trying to sleep is even more difficult. No one is home but Jinki, who’s actually lucky enough to be sleeping himself. Minho yawns, sleepy eyes watering. 

He ends up crawling back in bed and tries to sleep. When he’s just drifting, he jerks awake by an oncoming nightmare. He only lays in bed a few more minutes before throwing off his covers and jumping out of bed.

Minho paces around outside Jinki’s door, the man still sleeping during the day like usual. He runs a hand threw his hair, taking a breath and then quietly opens the bedroom door.

 

As he peeks in, Jinki’s just a dark lump in his bed, sunlight only barely peeking threw the shaded window. The smell of the room make Minho’s nose wrinkle, but sleep was much more temping. He practically tiptoes to Jinki’s small bed and gently pulls the covers down. 

Jinki’s sleeping on his back, unmoving and looking peaceful, making Minho envious. Minho carefully crawls over Jinki, trying not to bump into the man and wake him. He’s slow about lowering his body over Jinki’s. He pauses a moment, sudden thought if Jinki really is a girl somehow this would be very embarrassing. He blinks, face slightly warming. Minho shakes the thought from his mind after staring at Jinki’s face, and maybe carefully checking for boobs..

Nope. Flat.

Minho lowers himself gently over Jinki’s very much ‘male’ body.

Though it’s not his brother’s, Minho already feels some comfort and safety.

This body pillow is smaller and possibly softer, but it was good enough for how sleep deprived Minho feels. He spreads legs around Jinki’s and lays his arms loosely at his side after pulling the blankets back over them. He holds is breath until he’s sure he hasn’t woken Jinki. Minho’s pleasantly surprised by how nice Jinki smells when he buries is face in Jinki’s shoulder.

Feeling Jinki’s warmth and breathing with a steady, soothing heartbeat beneath him relaxes Minho into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

04\. I love you

 

Minho’s quiet about returning to his room, though he’s not sure why since Minseok is still out cold. He changes back to his sleeping clothes and shuts off the light before he makes sure by crawling and rolling over Minseok. Minho’s relieved that his brother’s heart was clearly still beating. He wasn’t somehow dead and left Minho behind.

“Hyung~. Hyuuung~~.”

Still no response. Minho laughs, yanking the sheets down and pulling Minseok’s cheek hard, still getting nothing from his brother. “Hyung, I was helpful tonight. I was actually needed.” He smiles, childishly proud of himself and overjoyed someone needed him. He sits up on Minseok’s waist, running his cold hands down Minseok warm skin. 

“You won’t wake up no matter what I do, huh hyung?” Minho leans down to kiss Minseok’s bare chest. “Magic is weird..” He shudders at the recent memory of ‘flying’ and waits, still nervous his brother would wake and freak out. When nothing happens, Minho continues moving his mouth over Minseok’s warm skin. He smiles as he moves up to kiss Minseok’s lips. 

Minho pulls back and whispers, “Why are you so perfect, hyung?” 

He really wants to know. It doesn’t make sense how a person can be so perfect in his eyes – especially his own annoying brother, who can upset Minho in so many ways. His hands run over Minseok’s body while he keeps pressing his lips wherever he wants, because is brother won’t wake up to stop him.

At first, Minho doesn’t even realize he’s rocking against Minseok lap. But it feels good and he isn’t going to let it go so quickly. Minho sits back again only to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. It feels warmer – better pressing his cool skin against Minseok’s.

Minho buries is face in Minseok’s neck, mouth moving and teeth nipping over skin, probably leaving a mark or two with how aggressive he was being. Hands tangle in his brother’s soft hair while he moves in Minseok’s lap again, faster.

Somehow he still wasn’t close enough. Minho pulls at Minseok’s pants, but he only gets them down his hips a ways before stopping. He can’t do that to his brother.. Still, Minho’s hand runs over Minseok’s hipbone, and he’s tempted to pull Minseok’s pants all the way down.

He settles for lifting himself on his knees and pulling his own pants down his thighs. Minho’s not sure if he should be embarrassed by how hard he is and being this way because of his brother, but he can’t care right now. He leans forward, mouth running quickly over Minseok’s body again while he touched himself. 

“I love you,” Minho breathe quietly against Minseok over again, somehow hoping it actually meant anything to his brother – mean anything more than when Minseok says it to Minho.

Minho lowers himself to Minseok’s lap again, rubbing against Minseok through his loose sleeping pants. “I’ll take care of you.” Minho rests his arm over Minseok’s shoulder, head low and hair brushing Minseok’s skin. “I can show you.” 

Minho thinks of really doing it, pulling Minseok pants down and wrapping his hand around him. He shakes his head and just keeps rubbing against Minseok and moving his own hand over himself faster. Minho breaths quicken and he makes a surprised, but soon disgusted face when he feels warmth hitting him and barely dripping from his face. 

He doesn’t want to stop, especially moving and jerking against his brother, but he slowly stills and drops to lay on Minseok. He smiles, feeling his brother still breathing under him while he floated down from his high and wipes himself clean on his brother, smug somehow. He almost falls asleep like that, but cold air touches his bare skin and his eyes slowly open. 

Minho realizes what he has just done and quickly rolls of Minseok. He pulls his pants back up and covers Minseok with their blankets before moving to the edge of his side of the bed. Minho curls up, exhausted and ashamed. He pulls the covers fully over his body, trying to hide.

His brother would hate him if he knew what Minho had just done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So a few characters in current RP filled out some questionnaires for fun. Minho did one. LOL Thought I'd share it here.

 

 

\---------

 

 

1\. What is your real, birth name? What name do you use?: Choi Minho. Minho?   
2\. Do you have a nickname?: Only one worth mentioning is ‘Minnie Mouse.’ ^^;  
3\. What do you look like? (Include height, weight, hair, eyes, skin, apparent age, and distinguishing features): Tall, normal, black, brown, normal, teenager. Eyes, maybe?  
4\. How do you dress most of the time?: Normal, I assume.   
5\. How do you "dress up?": A tie?  
6\. How do you "dress down?": A tee and underwear. lololol Ignore that. :|   
7\. What do you wear when you go to sleep?: Whatever I feel like.  
8\. Do you wear any jewelry?: Not particularly.   
9\. In your opinion, what is your best feature?: I don’t know.   
10\. What's your real birth date?: Was I supposed to lie about it somewhere?  
11\. Where do you live? Describe it: Is it messy, neat, avant-garde, sparse, etc.?: It’s nice enough. I don’t need to go into details. It’s nicer than a lot of places.  
12\. Do you own a car?: Describe it. I wish… T^T  
13\. What is your most prized mundane possession?: Secret.   
14\. What one word best describes you?: I shouldn’t put that here…

 

1\. What was your family like?: Happy.   
2\. Who was your father, and what was he like?: Strong.   
3\. Who was your mother, and what was she like?: Soft.   
4\. What was your parents marriage like? Were they married? Did they remain married?: Good.  
5\. What were your siblings names? What were they like?: Minseok. He’s still.. him. lol Can’t describe it.   
6\. What's the worst thing one of your siblings ever did to you? What's the worst thing you've done to one of your siblings?: Not going to talk about that here.  
7\. When's the last time you saw any member of your family? Where are they now?: Just saw my brother. He’s probably out right now.  
8\. Did you ever meet any other family members? Who were they? What did you think of them?: Not that I recall.

 

1\. What is your first memory?: My brother.   
2\. What was your favorite toy?: Whatever was hyung’s. :|  
3\. What was your favorite game?: Mostly video games.   
4\. Any non-family member adults stick out in your mind?: Who were they, and how did you know them? Why do they stick out?: I don’t want to talk about them.  
5\. Who was your best friend when you were growing up?: Hyung.   
6\. What is your fondest, childhood memory?: Just being with my family.   
7\. What is your worst childhood memory?: I’m not gonna talk about that kind of stuff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just some self!RPs I've done for 'supernatural RP 'verse 2'. They might just be awaaaay too confusing, but I thought I'd post them here anyway. I guess if there's questions, I could answer them. ^^;

These are backstory for the character, set before RP had started. EDIT: Also, this is after Minseok aged out of foster care, so Minho had to go from home to home by himself. 

 

Warning: Child abuse.

\-----------------

 

 

01\. Good boy

 

 

Minho was kneeling on the floor, heart racing as he used his bare hands to quickly gather glass from the plate he had just shattered by dropping. The kitchen sink water still ran loudly above him where he had been washing dishes after dinner. 

This was the fourth plate he had broken since being in this new home for a month. There was one older kid there two, but he seemed to fend well for himself, and ignored Minho – the kid much too old to be carrying a stuffed plush cat around with him almost all the time while mumbling to it with smile. 

But Minho on the other hand was scared.

Not only was he afraid of these foster parents, he was terrified of them not liking him and getting rid of him like others have.

Minho scooped sharp jagged pieces of a glass plate and dumped them in the trash. Blood dripped on the floor from small cuts along his shaking hands now.

He was almost done when foster dad stepped into the kitchen. Minho froze, looking up to find the man’s gentle face fall and wrinkle to anger. Minho hurried to his feet, bowing and apologizing. 

He didn’t mean to. The plate slipped.

Minho couldn’t move as foster dad marched over to him and soon he was shoved back to the floor, being ordered to clean up his mess.

When Minho wasn’t fast enough, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and squeezed while pushing him close to the broken glass. Minho smeared more blood on the floor, hands slipping over fine pieces of glass while shouting and practically crying.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Minho heard the man’s voice loud and clear calling him stupid, they never should have offered to take him.

Minho cried then, desperately trying to clean up and please the man while he was still being shoved down.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Minho heard the man’s voice loud and clear calling him stupid, they never should have offered to take him.

Minho cried then, desperately trying to clean up and please the man while he was still being shoved down.

I’m sorry. I’ll be good.

It took Minho fifteen minutes to finish cleaning the glass and blood from the floor, his foster father looming over him the whole time, horrible words falling from his mouth.

Minho wrapped his cuts with band-aids and went to bed early, curling up alone in his bed that seemed too big. He held his stuffed animal and whispered ‘hyung’ over and over until he fell asleep.

Minho didn’t get to eat the next day, nor was he told to do the dishes.

A week later, Minho was sent away from that home.

 

 

02\. Nightmares

 

 

Minho crawled to the nearest corner in his dark room after falling from bed in a horrifying panic. He took short quick breaths, curling up and staring at the room with wide eyes. When he calmed slightly, realizing where he was – new home and still without his brother, not in his old bedroom and no loud screams or blood running over the floor of the old house, Minho could take a few deep breathes. 

Dream. Nightmare.

His heart slowed its beating against his chest and Minho cried, feeling overwhelmed with terror and relief at the same time. He tried to wipe the tears and sweat from his face. He was a big boy, wasn’t he? 

More tears fell freely.

Mom was gone. Dad was gone.

Minho looked to his lonely bed through blurry vision, wanting the stuffed animal Minseok had given him before he was taken away.

He was too afraid to move. Minho dropped his heavy and tired head to his knees, quietly crying.

Even his brother was gone.

Eventually Minho cried himself to sleep in the dark corner, now empty and unwanted by anyone.

Why was he even here still. 

Minho dreamed he was chasing after his brother, but no matter what Minho couldn’t catch up. He couldn’t reach his brother and his brother wouldn’t turn back to him no matter how long or hard he called for him. Before Minho was pulled awake by his new foster mother, he was s dirty and bloody mess from falling over and over again. 

Don’t leave me.

Minho had jerked awake with a shout, eyes a puffy-bloodshot and body trembling. He was stiff and sore now from sleeping cold in the corner.

The look his foster mother gave Minho was familiar. He knew he wouldn’t be in this home for long.

 

 

03\. Call

 

 

“Yeah, hyung..” It’s fairly late while Minho sat on the kitchen floor, almost whispering into the phone. “I’m good, this new home is nice~.” Minho was even smiling while he told his brother how good things were here. He rubbed his sore and slightly bruised cheek, biting his lip not to make a sound over the phone. 

Yesterday, something went missing from foster mother’s jewelry box. There were several other kids living here too, but since Minho was the new kid everyone pointed at him.

Minho hadn’t taken anything from some jewelry box and had no reason to. But that didn’t stop foster dad from backhanding Minho when he wouldn’t say what he wanted to hear. The man was bigger than a scrawny thirteen-year-old Minho, he was too afraid to even try touching the man. But that fear had been planted in Minho long before from others.

Minho had curled up on the floor where he had fallen, while the other kids stood around staring. Eventually the man gave up and Minho wasn’t fed that night. He still hadn’t eaten. But Minho didn’t dare take anything from the kitchen now.

The only thing he dared to do was sneak around tonight and use the phone the kids weren’t allowed to use. But he needed to talk to his brother now – at least hear his voice and know he was okay out there somewhere. That was the most important thing.

It was a comfort. If his brother was still out there then Minho could hold on a little longer, because maybe he would come back to get Minho. Minseok says he will once he can, but Minho didn’t always believe it. Some days Minho truly believed Minseok left him for a reason - everyone left him for a reason.

Right now though, it was good to hear his brother – know he was okay. He even made Minho laugh a little.

Once they said their goodbyes and the line died, Minho whispered, “Please come get me, hyung.. please.”

Minho froze when the lights flicked on, the phone still in his hand. 

Minho was too sore to leave his bed that Sunday. 

From now on, while still in this home, Minho only talked to his brother when he called and the phone was handed to him.


	30. look, oppa~.

Minseok/Mintwins (Minjung/Minho) fluffy crack.

 

\------

 

 

“Oppa oppa~” 

Minseok groaned, not wanting to be bugged by his little sister while he was busy playing video games. He kept his eyes on the screen, hands moving on a controller as he spoke. “What?”

“Look, oppa. Look what I did,” came her cheery eight-year-old voice, childish lisp and all.

Minseok sighed “Minjung-ah,” and speared a glance at her. Really, he was going to turn back to his game, he wanted to, but he couldn’t pull his eyes off his little brother. Or so he assumed that’s who it was. He certainly didn’t remember having twin sisters. 

There, next to a proudly smiling Minjung, stood his little brother Minho dressed clearly in Minjung’s clothes. Dress, to be exact. All shades of pink and frills and even a flowered headband over his hair that needed cutting.

Minseok barely heard the sounds of his RPG character dying on the TV screen. Minho was looking at him, smiling, almost as proudly as Minjung now.

“Hyung hyung, I’m noona too~.” Minho twirled, much less elegantly, in the pink dress, laughing.

“Oppa, I did good?” Minjung looked to her older brother with huge eyes, making it hard for even someone as young as Minseok to want to shut down.

“Ahh..” Minseok nodded his head, staring at his twin ‘sisters’.

He was soon attacked by the twins, pushing him to the floor and pulling him around. Minjung declared she wanted to make oppa a girl too – she wanted sisters. Minho took Minseok’s place in front of the TV, trying to play the video game with narrowed eyes full of determination and a pink frilly dress puffy all over the floor with his legs crisscrossed.


	31. date (mincest)

This is a (smut/PWP) sequel to a Minbros fic seen here. And to anyone else (especially cho912~) wanting to read some Minbros/Mincest, check out her other cute drabbles here in this tag.

 

\------------------------

 

 

Backstage, Minho was pulled into a very small, empty room, he soon discovered, while being pushed back against the door, closing it a little too loudly behind them. He froze when his face was held and lips pressed to his opened mouth. He planned on ask why he was being pulled into a room instead of changing out of the itchy getup he was still in after presenting an award as his brother’s ‘date’ minutes earlier.  

Now he was clinging to arms, not quite understanding why his brother was kissing his glossy lips. But Minho stopped thinking about the ‘why’s and went with it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it. Why spoil it by asking for reasons.

Being in a small, dimly lit room, Minho wasted no time pawing for the front of Minseok’s pants. He was pressed harder into the door, pinning his hands still. Minseok’s hand ran under Minho’s short dress, fingertips digging into tan pantyhose Minho had been forced to wear. He reached for his brother’s hand, helping pull the tights down, and his briefs with them. They were only pushed close to Minho’s knees below the dress, before a firm hand wrapped around him and moved under his dress. 

Minho’s legs shook slightly, and being in slight heels did nothing to help keep his balance, but Minseok’s body pushing up against his steadied Minho enough to not crash to the floor. 

Minseok pulled away from the kiss, voice quiet, but not harsh while he shushed Minho. “You need to keep your voice down.”

Minho dropped his head against Minseok’s shoulder, smearing his heavy make-up over his brother’s suit, no doubt. His long, fake hair dropped around his face and he held tightly to his brother’s clothed chest, trying to keep quiet. It was pretty difficult, though, with Minseok’s moving hand around him.  

He didn’t like not being able to feel his brother, so Minho steadied himself long enough to pull Minseok’s tie loose and pull his dress shirt open enough he could press his mouth to Minseok’s collarbone. His dark wig still fell around him, almost making it hard to breathe. He let his hands keep unbuttoning down Minseok’s top and pull it free of his pants so he could spread it open and run his hands over his brother’s toned body. He was slightly envious of it, but that wasn’t much of a concern at the moment. Right now, it just felt good to press into warm skin, using light teasing touches while he moved his mouth on Minseok’s neck.

It was Minseok who was growing louder by this point. It made Minho grin against him and enjoy his brother’s muscles twitch and tense at his touch.

“Shhh,” Minho lightly mocked next to Minseok’s ear.

“Minho.”

He smiled at his brother’s threatening tone, not being all that worried right now. But then the hand left him and Minseok was dipping down to pull a heel from Minho’s foot, then force the tights and briefs down his legs until Minseok pulled one foot free of them. Minho blinked, not quite fully processing everything. Especially when his dress was hiked up to his waist and his bare leg was tightly pulled up to Minseok’s waist after he stood again. Minho was pressed into the door again, feeling more chilled while something wet poked unsuspectingly between his legs.

Minho jumped and yelped. His breath caught in his throat as it pushed slowly inside him. “Hyung!” The finger pushed further. Minho tensed, biting his lip hard.

“Shh. You’re fine. Just relax.”

Minseok’s tone would have normally made Minho calm, but this whole situation was different. He stayed tense and twitched while think wetness moved deeper. Minho curled his leg around Minseok’s lower back and clung to his bother’s open top, trying to not think at all.

“I thought you’d make a pretty girl,” Minseok said, like he was amused, if not more. Maybe even trying to take Minho’s mind off other things – make Minho snap back at that instead. Minho could find it in him.

His head slammed back against the door with a gasp, the finger moving steadily now. Eventually, he tried to move with it slightly, experimentally rotating hips the smallest bit, breathing quickly and loud. Minho tried to get the long hair free from sticking to his wet mouth, but it was no use. His eyes closed tightly, enjoying whatever all this was, even through the burning pain. When another pushed in, Minho squeaked, stilling. His brother assured him he was okay again. Minho chose to believe him. 

It wasn’t so bad after a few minutes passed, fingers curling, and even somehow sparking pleasure through his hot body.

Minho was actually disappointed when the wet fingers fully left him and his leg was dropped back down, throwing him a bit off balance with only one heel on. Minho pulled Minseok back into a kiss while his brother worked on his own pants below them. Minho didn’t wait for any kind of order or request. He moved more on instinct, need, knowing this is what he really wanted. He wanted his brother in his mouth now, so he took him. Minseok’s hands slid Minseok’s wig around slightly while cursing and trying to keep his voice down again.

Minho’s head was held tighter when he tried using his tongue, he would have smiled if he could. Minho only reluctantly pulled away when Minseok kept saying, “Stop.” He was pulled back to his feet and leg quickly around Minseok’s waist again, Minho’s body being pulled close, then spread open with another rougher hand. Minho held his breath when Minseok angled slightly to slowly push inside him. 

Minho’s hand flew to his mouth and he bit down on it, trying to distract himself.

Minseok pushed a little more before asking, voice raspy, “You’re okay?”

Minho nodded his head quickly and tried pushing himself down a bit to prove he was just fine. It hurt more than Minho expected, but he’d come this far. He wouldn’t run away now.

When Minseok finished, giving them a moment to breathe first, he pulled Minho’s arms, showing Minho to hold on to him over the shoulders. Minho did, tightly, while his other leg was pulled to Minseok’s waist and he was pressed hard into the door again. His thighs were squeezed.

“Hold?” Minseok asked in a grunt.

Minho tried to lock long legs around Minseok back, his one remaining heel and dangling hoses annoyingly digging and scraping skin. Minseok’s hands moved to his hips, pulling the bottom of the dress up Minho’s waist as he did, before he began moving, rolling, slowly. The slow didn’t last though, it’s not like they had a lot of time, Minho knew. So he bit his tongue, not complaining while his brother moved faster and smoother. His back scraped and dress itched against the door. He locked his legs tighter and got Minseok to pull his suit jacket off, dropping it to the floor. Minho sneaked his hands down the back of Minseok’s open top, feeling his muscles tighten while he moved inside of Minho and keeping them from falling over. 

His head dropped to Minseok’s forehead, lips barely apart when he breathed, “Hyung.. “

This dressing in ‘girl’ clothes wasn’t so bad, especially when it lead to this. Minho would wear dresses all the time if it meant more of this.

It was really probably the worst time to blurt it out, but Minho wasn’t keeping up with his mouth. “Hyung,” he brushed his lips over Minseok’s, “You-you.. couldn’t get a date, huh?” He smiled, pressing it to Minseok’s mouth. 

Minho wasn’t feeling so smug when his body was held tighter and Minseok rolled just right against him. He closed his eyes and whined into Minseok’s mouth, any leverage he lost from pain quickly rushing back now.

“I didn’t look,” Minseok breathed heavy, “Already had one.” There was a pause before Minseok added, “Now shut up.”

Minho laughed and groaned, pressing another kiss to Minseok and holding his brother tighter, not wanting to let this end like he knew it would. He didn’t know for certain if this would, or even could, ever happen again.


	32. mr. condom

A request done for cho912. I hope this is fairly close to what you wanted.. kinda..? LOL Sorry.

\----------------------

 

 

 

 

“This.. uh..” Minseok pulls is legs tighter under him, siting cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, a barely teenaged Minho sitting across from him, leaning towards him with wide curious eyes. And why did Minseok have to do this? It’s not like he was that much older than Minho. It’s not like he’s had sex yet, why can’t dad do this like he did for Minseok at the same age? Minseok groaned inwardly, watching Minho’s big eyes flutter, staring intently at the small wrapper in Minseok’s hand.

Minseok shakes the wrapper, sighing, voice even, “This is a condom. Yeah, you use it for sex.” Minseok tears it open, pulling the rubber from its packaging. His voice falters a bit now, “You don’t want to get a girl pregnant or get sick and stuff like that.” Minseok holds the condom between his fingers, moving it between them and Minho tilting his head, still look at it – studying it.

Minho’s fingers poke it, making it and he smiles, “Can you make, like, a balloon animal out of it?” 

“Minho-yah!” Minseok fidgets, “This is serious.” In his mind, he curses his father.

Minho’s big eyes turn to Minseok, mouth pressed, “This is a serious question.” Minho pulls the condom from Minseok’s grip.

Minseok’s eyes widen, “Minho don’t put that to your-”

Too late. Minho’s trying to blow the condom up like a balloon, and failing quite miserably. He pouts, looking adorable, making Minseok want to punch himself in the face, then Minho.

“Maybe not..” Minho quietly mumbles. He holds it up, Minseok watching while he thoughtfully rolls it over two thin fingers. He looks back to Minseok, smiling dorkishly and speaking in a high funny voice, “Hi~ I’m a puppet~ Mr. Condom~ please put me on your dick~.”

Minseok drops his head to his hand, embarrassed to be relates to this person. Minho’s laughter fills his ears while he rubs his face, wanting this to end. 

“Hyung?” Minho’s voice is no longer childish, but smaller now, quite as he pokes Minseok’s shoulder. “…Has hyung kissed yet, on the lips?”

Minseok looks up, finding Minho too close, lips pouting, eyes big, and why did his brother have pretty eyelashes? Minseok answers in a whisper, “Yes.” Only a few times, nothing much – a peck really, but Minseok isn’t going to say that. 

Minho moves closer, voice still small. “What’s it like?”

“Uh..” Minseok blinks, not sure how to describe it. “Nice,” is all Minseok comes up with. He half-smiles at the memories of those kisses with attractive girls in private spaces. Minseok’s zoned out in memories, not seeing Minho push forward until his brother’s lips touch his. 

Minseok goes stiff, eyes wide, his baby brother’s soft lips pressing harder into him. This, this… Minho pulls back slightly, hot breath ticking Minseok, and then a tongue brushes his bottom lip. Minseok’s never even done that with a girl, his mind races. He likes it though. Minseok hesitantly reaches for Minho’s sides, pulling him closer. Minho makes a pleasant noise against his lips, making Minseok touch Minho harder, push back to his brother’s lips. 

Mouths open for each other, inexperienced but willingly exploring each other further. The back of Minseok’s mind tells him it’s bad, horrible that he’s tasting his brother in such a way. But as Minho presses into him with everything, lanky body practically climbing into Minseok’s lap and sending feelings much too good to his lower body, Minseok can’t mind the small, prying voice right now. 

This is good. This kind of kissing is good. Minseok wants to do it more even though Minho pulls away, face flushed, licking his lips while eyes fall to the floor. “Sorry,” he apologies quietly.

Minseok takes a deep breath, nearly punching the floor, or anything he could. Why did he let Minho even do that? Minseok shakes his head, forces a smile and pats the top of Minho’s head, feeling his brother cringe under his touch.

“It’s fine, uhh.. We done with this talk for now?” Minseok laughs short and nervous, trying not to think deeply about what just happened.

There was silence, Minho unmoving, making Minseok’s smile fall. But then that stupid puppet is lifted back up though Minho’s head is kept down. He speaks in a high voice, “Okay. Mr. Condom liked the kissing part though.”

Minho’s body shakes under Minseok’s touch, but it’s only from his brother laughing at himself. Minseok sighed, lightly slapping Minho’s head, receiving a whine for it, and scoots away from his dork brother. 

Minseok chews on his lips, wanting to get ride of the condom taste quickly.


	33. f.l.o.w.e.r.s.

f.l.o.w.e.r.s.

 

 

“What’s this?” Minseok raises a brow, looking questioningly at a bouquet of flowers held in front of him. That wouldn’t be so strange if it wasn’t for the fact that his kid brother is the one holding flowers for him, looking like some high school girl from Minseok’s class.

Minho hides behind the flowers now, “Just.. uhh..”

Judging by the fact that the flowers were wrapped fancy and such, Minseok figures they were bought from a store and not just picked at some park. Minseok’s not sure if this makes it slightly flattering or horrifying. He peeks around the flowers and slowly grins seeing Minho’s eyes downcast, face flushing. Kid brothers shouldn’t be allowed to make your stomach twist and chest tighten when they’re flustered like this.

As abnormal as this moment is, Minseok’s pretty sure he fits right in with it.

Minho shifts on his feet, Voice cracking with puberty as he speaks, “Hyung.. I uhhh.. just..” Minho shoves the flowers to Minseok’s chest, “Just take them, I don’t need it anymore.”

Minseok blinks, grabbing the flowers as Minho lets them go. He looks the bouquet over, teasing, “Did a girl turn you down or something?”

Minho looks up then, a twinkle in his wide eyes. He smiles the slightest, “No.”

Minseok drops the flowers over Minho’s head in a light hit, making Minho overly cringe when he knows good and well it didn’t hurt. He smiles, upping the ante on his teasing now, “Thanks. I’ll just give them to my girlfriend.”

Minho looked back up, smile gone and big eyes looking upset. “But I got them for you.” Minho crossed his arms, childishly pouting.

“Oh, so they were for me.” Minseok laughs and Minho slumps in defeat. Minseok playfully punches Minho’s arm, sure he’s abnormal for his heart fluttering at something as silly as this.

Minho smiles, eyes big and just looking like a goof. “It’s not that weird, is it?”

Minseok shrugs, pulling Minho with him to the kitchen to put the flowers in something. When asked later, flowers sitting out in the kitchen, Minseok will say they’re for their mother.

 

 

 

c.o.f.f.e.e. a.n.d. t.e.a.

 

 

Even half-asleep, Minho cringes, leaning heavily against a kitchen counter, “We’re out of coffee.”

Head laying on the table like the dead, Minseok shoots up in is chair, eyes widening at Minho. “How will I survive the day?”

Already sulking, Minho rubs his tired face, trying to think clearly. It takes him a moment to answer, “Tea?”

There’s a loud noise in the small kitchen, Minseok’s head falling back to the table. “Minho-yah!” Minseok’s loud voice falls to an almost a pathetic whine, “Just kill me now…”

Minho wrinkles his nose, leaning further against the kitchen counter. He’s unsure how to fix this problem. They both function better on coffee. Minho puts on tea anyway and sets a cup of it beside his ‘dead’ brother once its done. He takes a seat across from Minseok, dreading this whole day while he sips his own tea.

 

 

g.r.a.d.u.a.t.i.o.n.

 

 

When Minseok graduates high school, Minho follows his brother to the school bathroom listening to Minseok talk excitedly about his future and college. Each word is another stab to his heart, upset to hear Minseok talk of leaving for a new live – one without Minho.

Minho waits in the empty bathroom by the door while Minseok dries his hands, grinning through the mirror at Minho’s pouty expression.

“Aren’t you happy for me, Minho?” Minseok’s smile falls slightly.

Minho tries to smile, but he doesn’t see one in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. “Of course.”

“Then what’s this mood?” Minseok turns to Minho now, stepping towards him and the exit.

Minho doesn’t answer, but as Minseok passes he grabs his arm, stopping his brother from opening the door. “Hyung,” Minho’s head drops, voice small, “Don’t leave.. please.”

A hand falls to Minho’s head, ruffling short, dark hair. “Why are you talking like it’s the end of the world if I leave?” Minseok laughs, and Minho cringes at his brother’s lack of understanding.

It would be the end of Minho’s world.

When Minho looks up, eyes the tiniest bit watery, Minseok’s humored smile falls. “Hyung.. you..” Minho pushes on Minseok. Confused, Minseok willingly steps backward until he bumps into the bathroom wall close behind him. Minho’s lips press to Minseok’s before Minho can process his own actions. Somehow he hopes it will express what he can’t seem to say. Maybe his brother will understand this way.

 

 

w.a.k.i.n.g. u.p. a.t. d.a.w.n. t.o. w.a.t.c.h. s.o.c.c.e.r.

 

 

Minho didn’t understand why his brother had soccer practice so early on weekends. It was time for a teenage boy to be sleeping, but Minho wouldn’t miss it. It was possibly the most inspirational thing for Minho at his age - some underling hero-worship for his big brother to go with his determination to be just as good someday.

It was chilly in the early morning weather, so Minho held his jacket closer, eyes never leaving Minseok. Big eyes didn’t miss a thing, while lips turned an irritated red from lip biting in anxiety. If Minseok made a good play, Minho was his number one cheerleader, and Minho couldn’t care who saw him jumping around shouting for his brother. It actually helped warm his body and wake his mind.

When Minseok grinned at Minho, he would smile back big and proud of his brother beyond what he could express.

Nope. Minho wouldn’t miss watching Minseok play for the world.


	34. nightlight

Minho is wiggling over the floor on his back, body half under Minseok’s bed, crowded with junk as he reaches to plug in a long cord. It’s a bit of a struggle, but his long and thin body makes it manageable. Minho soon taps fingers over the bed, muffled voice calling. “Done!” 

With the signal, Minseok picks up Minho’s legs by the ankles, pulling the younger brother out from under his bed, you know, the easy way. Crawling is too hard after all. The wood floors make it easy to pull a tiny body around over it.

Once Minho’s small head appears, there’s a smile and gaze locked on Minseok, showing pride and gleefulness. Minseok drops Minho’s legs to the floor without warning and steps back, eyes nearly rolled. Minho laughs through a whine, acting more hurt than he was.

“How’s it look?”

Minseok glances at the tiny owl sitting on his bedside table. That’s not the worst of it though, oh no, it was a lit up nightlight on top of everything – his baby brother bought him a nightlight because… there is no because. Minho is just weird, that’s all- right. “Looks… great.” Minseok forces a big, fake smile and drops to sit on his bed.

Minho sits up, happy expression fallen to a pitiful pout and huge baby-like eyes shot right through Minseok’s soul. With a deep breath, shoving whatever emotion he was struggling with away, Minho stands, smiling at his gift. “It’s cute. Like I thought.”

Minseok pulls a pillow to his lap, arms resting in it and thoughts still wandering to a place he doesn’t want to go. He narrows small eyes at the childish thing sitting in his room while Minho flips off lights. Minseok’s head tilts as the room goes dark, barely lit by a small animal shaped light now. His face scrunches at it, looking childish rather than offended by such a gift or what it was trying to say about him.

Minho drops to a seat beside Minseok, chin soon resting on his shoulder. “Ah, it really is cute.”

“Why didn’t you buy it for yourself?” Minseok asks, since it’s so cute and all.

Minho slaps lightly at his brother, not taking the teasing so lightly. “You need it, it will keep you company at night, you know..” Minho’s voice drops, head lowered and smile obviously gone. Lips bitten, his hand reaches for Minseok’s, twining their fingers together in a gentle hold. “Since I won’t be able to..”

The reminder hits Minseok too hard all over again. He doesn’t want to think about it, he wants to forget, his little brother can’t leave, not like that.

Still unsure how to respond, Minseok is left silent as Minho pulls away with another smile, fake and painful this time. He scoots down the bed until he can lean over, head dropping to rest on the pillow still sitting on Minseok’s lap, helping himself to the comfy sleeping spot. A heavy sigh later, Minseok run’s fingers through Minho’s hair, using that to speak somehow. 

Minho snuggles closer, eyes finding the nightlight a moment before falling closed. “Hyung..” Minho whispers in the darkness, “I’m going to miss you..”

Minseok dips to press a soft kiss to Minho’s head, a fist tight and shaking over the bed. Minho giggles a laugh, smile wide and a hand slapping playfully at Minseok’s knee.

Minho speaks with a braver voice. “He’ll stay with you though, even if I can’t.”

Minseok wants to say ‘don’t go,’ but he bites his tongue, taking his place as the stronger older brother like he is always supposed to. He turns to stare tiredly at the lit gift from his little brother, hand still moving through Minho’s hair, lulling the younger to sleep.

Somehow, Minho might be the stronger of the two in the end.


	35. noona~

jonghyun/songdam au

 

 

 

“Jonghyun-ah~.” 

The seventeen-year-old grins, pressing his forehead back against his noona’s. His most special and precious noona – his sister. Noses brush and giggles mix.

“Noona~.” Jonghyun’s fingers brush her hand, feeling soft pale skin. “You’re so pretty.”

His sister cooes, combing fingers through his messy hair. “My little brother is adorable, hm?” 

Jonghyun blinks then soft lips, much too close, brush his. Without thought, Jonghyun presses forward and seals a kiss with the person he’s wanted to most in his life. The kiss deepens, sister pushing into it and Jonghyun reaches for her soft hair, too caught up in the moment to be surprised by the bold actions – of both of them, really.

In a moment, Jonghyun is pushed back, falling over to the floor with the force and unsuspected action. His sister laughs while he looks back at her, confused. She flicks her dark hair, voice not nearly as sweet as she speaks, “You need to work on that kissing, huh?” She chews her lip, giving a familiar cheeky grin.

Jonghyun pouts, feeling teased. “Noona.”

It was more upsetting being teased by the one person you wanted to impress the most. 


	36. underwear

Minseok holds Minho’s hand, pulling the seven-year-old along with him to the public bathroom. The little brother had been waddling around the playground the whole time like he really needed to pee but wouldn’t say it. Minseok took the matter into his own hands, like a responsible big brother.

Once inside the men’s room, Minseok shoves a little on Minho’s shoulders, telling him to go potty in the luckily empty restroom.

“But I don’t need to..” Minho pouts.

Minseok insists, “You do.” 

Minho gives in like away and awkwardly waddles to a urinal like a true big boy. 

“Are you..” Minseok hesitates. He’s not going to fight the urinal battle. As long as there’s no mess, whatever. He really would have liked to keep his mouth shut, but there was something very wrong with the whole picture once Minho pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles, as if it were even needed in the first place. “Where..” Minseok blinks wide eyes, “Where’s your underwear, Minho?” He steps a little closer, making sure he’s not missing something.

Nope, just jeans, no underwear inside. 

Uh.. why?

“Huh?” Minho begins to step back and lower his head to look. Minseok is quickly behind him making sure the younger stays put and doesn’t pee all over everything. 

“Watch what you are doing..”

“I can’t see though..” Minho tilts his head up to the ceiling trying to find his taller brother behind him.

Minseok only releases Minho once the younger finishes and steps back. Minho takes that time to look for his underwear, head dropped to search between his legs. Yeah, it really does seem to be gone.

“Is that why you’ve been walking like a duck all day?” Minseok asks, big brother knowledge clicking all over now.

Minho nods. “I couldn’t find mine..”

“I saw mom put washed clothes in your room though.” Minseok looks skeptical. 

Minho shrugs. He pulls his pants back up and makes his way to the sinks to wash his hands.

“You’re supposed to wear underwear. Minho, you hear me? Always wear underwear.” Minseok’s big brother wisdom comes in handy even at a young age.

Minho nods while shamelessly playing with the soap and running water, wasting time. “Always wear underwear hyung says~.” Minho smiles and bobs his head as if a song is playing just for him to hear.

Minseok turns the water off for Minho and dries his hands with a paper towel before guiding Minho back outside to play with his awkward, waddling duck of a little brother – underwear or not.

—

Days later, Minho walks into Minseok’s bedroom in a t-shirt and underwear only, interrupting the older from his studies.

“Hyung..” Minho picks at the underwear from behind. “Your underwear is too big though.” He turns to show his saggy-butted underwear.

Minseok twitches before a tiny self-explosion. “I didn’t tell you to wear my underwear!”

Minho makes a weird, puckered lip fish-face with wide eyes. He begins stepping out of Minseok’s underwear right there in the middle of the room.

“Minho!”

It’s been a tough week for a seven-year-old.


	37. "YA!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Minho shouldn't have been in his room. (jongho rp)

2011

 

Things to know:

These characters are base in an RPG I was part of.

Jonghyun = demon!Jonghyun  
Minho = Minho… lolol human, though. lol

‘Ya’ is Jonghyun’s ‘thing’ so Minho likes to bug Jonghyun with saying it.  
For a job that needed to be done, Jonghyun had possessed Minho’s body for a while, Minho had been aware of everything Jonghyun did with it.  
Unbeta'd.

 

\---

 

 

“Ya. YAA~.” Minho almost tripped over his own two feet walking around Jonghyun’s. He wasn’t sure why he was in the demon’s room, but he couldn’t care because he felt light and free, alcohol setting him momentarily free form his worries and anxieties.  And Jonghyun’s annoyed expression was worth it. “Ya~.” Minho continued mocking.

Minho couldn’t even mind Jonghyun standing much too close, not until hands wrapped around him, touching him far too familiar. Minho groaned and shoved at the body against his. “Stop…”

“You like being touched like this, don’t you remember?” Jonghyun grinned up at Minho, his mood seeming to change quickly. “I know your body liked it.” Jonghyun leaned closer, “I was inside of you.”

A memory Minho tried to bury forever rushed back to him. He was suddenly scared and he shook against the body, hands tightly gripping shoulder as he called for his brother, “Hyung..”

Minho butt was held tighter and Jonghyun laughed knowingly. “Nah, not this time.” Lips touched Minho’d neck and warm breath tickled his skin, “Maybe another time.” Jonghyun’s pulled Minho closer, making Minho whine as he spoke. “I could help.” The lips smiled against Minho’s skin. “For a price…” there was a pouty pause then a smile against Minho’s skin, “Or maybe I’ll help you anyway, eh?”

Minho tried to shake his head no, but instead it his forehead dropped against a shoulder, eyes closed, and Minho rolled his hips against the firm hold. “Hyung..” Minho whispered, pleased by the thought of being with his brother.

“Ya. You’re with Jonghyun.” Suddenly the hold on Minho was too rough and he cried in a gasp. Minho tried grabbing Jonghyun’s shoulders painfully tight to get even, but the demon hardly reacted. He pulled Minho closes, stepping them backwards.

Minho was suddenly grabbed by the hips and lifted off the floor slightly, only to be thrown backwards. Minho’s back landed on a bed with a bounce and before he could react, especially drunk, his thighs where grabbed and he was quickly pulled down the bed until he ran into a waist. Minho’s legs were held around the body while lips pushed to his neck again. Minho pulled at hair trying to get free, but Jonghyun just pulled Minho back into him with a quick jerk, and Minho yelped at sudden pain, sure he had been bitten.

“Stop.” Minho’s thighs were released, but for some reason Minho kept his legs wrapped around the body. Hands were pulling and unfastening his pants, and Minho pulled tighter at the hair with whine as his pants and underwear were jerked down his body.

“Stop pulling my hair.” Jonghyun hissed.

In the back of his buzzed mind, Minho was horrified. He dropped his legs from around the body, shoving roughly at a head with a grunt at the effort it took. Minho’s hips were grabbed again and he was turned over and picked up enough to be thrown up the bed. Minho yelped as his pants were pulled down further and he was pulled back to sit on his knees, chest and arms still sprawled across the bed.

Minho barely registered the thick hardness rubbing against him. Jonghyun pushed Minho’s shirt up and Minho’s hands ran lazily across the bed, tingling with pleasure at the touch.

He was being rubbed against slowly, and Jonghyun spoke again with a laugh. “You’ve never taking one before have you.”

Minho didn’t answer the question. He couldn’t, and besides it was more of a statement than a question.

Jonghyun’s continued, “You’re too uptight.” Hands ran down Minho’s back until they stopped to spread him open, making Minho hiss at the odd feeling. “Like him.” Jonghyun said, voice full of annoyance now.

Minho was barely pressed into, making him shout and curl his head into the bed. Minho hardly heard the voice, “I’d love to take you dry.” Minho let out the breath he was holding as the body pulled away. “But I don’t want drama if you go tattling.” The length brushed against Minho’s skin again and Minho was sure Jonghyun was smugly smirking at him, “You won’t go tell though, this is too shameful right?”

Minho only made an unintelligible sound and clung to sheets. Part of him was suddenly annoyed at the demon’s accusations. He was even madder because Jonghyun’s was right. Still, Minho rolled his hips and said “Ya,” into the bed, in some crazy drunk state, wanting to get back at Jonghyun.

Minho was laughing at his smooth, well played comeback until he felt something warm and wet touching him. Minho practically screamed clawing at the bed to try and pull himself up and away, but he couldn’t pull out of the firm grip as strong hand spread him open wider and a tongue was moving over him. Minho kept moving his hips, trying to get away from it. 

“S-Stop..!” Minho choked on a sob when was pulled further apart and the tongue pocked inside him. “Y-Ya! Stop..”

Minho wasn’t sure if Jonghyun was actually pulling away because of his demand or not. But Minho tensed again when a much damper thickness pushed barely, but much slicker into him.

“Still,” the familiar voice said, “I’m not going to cater to a brat.”

As it slowly pushed in, hands still holding him open, Minho’s head shot up from the bed and he yelled. Loud. Too loud probably, because soon a hand was wrapped around his mouth, pulling his neck back painfully.

“Ya!” 

Minho cried behind the hand, and his body tensed and jerked while it still slowly pushed inside him. He choked, trying to breath deeply enough through his nose and clung desperately to the bed.

“Not so loud. Unless you want people to know. I mean,” Jonghyun laughed, “It’s not like I mind. Be as loud as you want.” Jonghyun’s let go of Minho’s mouth, letting Minho’s head fall back to the bed.

Embarrassing tears fell from Minho’s wide eyes at the pain and clouded horror he felt. He tried to use the bed to muffle his voice now, though wasn’t as good as Jonghyun’s hand.

“There.” the body finally stopped moving, “Was that so bad?” 

Minho breathed deeply against the bed, while hands basically massaged round Minho’s piercing pain.

That was horrible. 

He still wasn’t ready when the body slowly pulled out then pushed back in. Minho’s muscles twitched at the pain and his voice choked into the sheets. It hurt and the demon was only starting to move faster. 

“Yaa!” Minho tried to start his protest, but it was cut short when hands wrapped around his chest and pulled him up off the bed. He fell back against Jonghyun, bent knees spreading wider across the bed, only stopping when his pants stopped them. Jonghyun pulled them back away from the bed though, making Jonghyun push deeper with Minho’s lowered sitting position. 

Minho tensed, breathing loudly through is opened mouth, as he heard Jonghyun curse behind him. Jonghyun’s hands ran down Minho’s shirt until they could grip tightly at Minho’s hips again. Jonghyun pushed and pulled Minho along with his own movements.

Minho clamped both his hands over his mouth, embarrassed by his own voice. It still hurt, but something about it was prickling him with pleasure. No one could know about this. He didn’t like it. He was only supposed to like it if he could manage to do it with his brother. His brother was the only person he would do this with.

He breathed quickly through his nose and he hid most of his whines and groans. Minho felt dizzy though, still drunk and the growing pleasure getting to him. Without warning, Minho fell back to the bed, bouncing against it while Jonghyun still move inside of him.

When it started feeling much better, Minho moved his body back against Jonghyun, meeting his quicker thrusts.

Jonghyun pushed in deep, circling his hips while he leaned over Minho’s back. “This feel good, Minho?”

Minho tried to deny it, “Ya..” he breathed deep, “No.”

“But your body is so sensitive.”

“N-Not..”

Jonghyun voice was pouty again, “Maybe you need a change of scenery.” 

Before Minho could comprehend what that meant, he was held tightly and next thing he knew he was.. he wasn’t sure where, he just panicked, yelling, “Go back go back go back!” the room was bright with artwork hanging from the walls. Little furniture filled the bright room and Minho was on a fuzzy floor. “Please go back!” It definitely was a change. “Back!”

“You really are too demanding.” 

Minho breathed, once finally back on Jonghyun bed. He dropped his head to the mattress sighing loudly. Minho took a moment to recover from what just accrued, sobering him the slightest bit. When Jonghyun was still failing to move though, Minho took things into his own buzzed hands.

Minho tried moving his body instead, but it was too slow. He needed more. Minho pulled his hands down the bed trying to touch himself, but Minho’s arms were suddenly grabbed and shoved back up, and no matter how hard Minho fought, he couldn’t get free, the struggle only made his movement on Jonghyun pleasant. He wanted more.

“Don’t.. don’t stop..” Jonghyun pulled out of Minho slightly, making Minho move on him faster. “Ya..” he breathed.

“Changed your mind?”

Minho whined, “Yes.” He didn’t even care he was actually admitting he liked it.

The body pushed deeply back inside, making Minho hiss. Jonghyun made sure his movements demanded Minho showingly move on Jonghyun also. Show that Minho really wanted this.

 

The feeling was unexpected when Jonghyun’s shot off inside Minho, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Minho was quickly shoved to his back and Jonghyun was taking Minho inside his mouth before Minho processed anything.

Minho’s thighs tried to close, but the demon’s strength kept them open, even pushing them further apart. Minho’s hands held the bed tightly and his hips moved slightly with Jonghyun sucking. 

It was possibly the most amazing thing Minho had ever felt, and it was over too soon. 

Jonghyun pulled back, making a show of licking Minho off his red lips. For some reason Minho didn’t quite understand, his head hurt and buzzed, and his lower body, the pain set in too fast. He was tired, so tied. He laid still on the bed, legs still dangling of the edge, as he more or less passed out. He was aware of a body moving on the bed and laying right beside him. It touched his chest, and lips pressed to Minho’s before he fell into dreamless sleep.

 

\----

Minho woke sometime later, raging headache and body almost sore all over. Minho felt mortified, suddenly remembering why he had the pain. Minho slowly turned his head, wide eyes finding Jonghyun still sleeping beside him, and confirming it wasn’t just a hazy dream he remembered bits and pieces of. Especially when he realized his pants were pulled down. Minho rolled out from under Jonghyun and shakily stood to pull his pants up. Too quickly, it stung, and Minho soon discovered walking was a problem, for more than one reason. He stumbled to his knees. 

Fine, Minho would just crawl out of the room. That was fine. He needed to get away. 

“Don’t tell me you’re that sore.” Jonghyun’s tired voice said.

Minho wouldn’t turn back. He reached for the door, quickly pulling it open and crawling out. Everything was more horrifying when he saw Remi in the hall.

“Ho-Ho, you okay?” Remi was quickly looking concerned. 

“Yeah!” Minho said way too loudly, as he almost failed to get to his feet. He held the wall, beginning to slide down it, hopefully heading for the bathroom. “I just drank too much.. I.. yeah..”

Jonghyun laughed loudly and appeared, clothes at least, at the door leaning against it. “Sure you don’t need any help there, Ho-Ho?” Jonghyun mocking used the nickname.

Minho frowned, hurrying down the hall, “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Jonghyun grinned, making Minho feel even more like throwing up, especially once he spoke. “You’re welcomed back anytime, Ho-Ho~.”

Remi looked suspiciously between the too before shoving Jonghyun back into his room, following him in before she closed the door.

 

Minho had finally made it to the bathroom, hand turning the knob when he heard a voice he did not want at all right now.

“Minho?” 

Minho turned to his brother with wide, horrified eyes. He stammered, “I.. I.. Fine. Bathroom.” He laughed awkwardly and quickly hid inside the bathroom.

Minho listened to Minseok’s quiet knock and him tell Minho not to drink so much.

He ran the shower, and shoved some pills in his mouth for his hangover and much more, vowing to never drink again or have sex with a demon. 


	38. bleachers

Minseok crosses his arms and leans back on the bleachers, stink eye on a hyung that is cool and all, but is also stealing his little brother – his only brother.

Or not stealing, since Minho now thirteen-years-old, is not a thing and can’t really be stolen, but he still is his only brother. This should be great actually, little brother done hanging off his leg, always begging to do the same thing and getting hurt when he just wasn’t as good as Minseok.

Minho, running around the field in a one-on-one soccer match with Shim Changmin, that little baby boy was growing up and didn’t need Minseok like he used to. It upsets Minseok more than it should. Fifteen is too old for childish jealousy. Besides, Minho is the one supposed to be jealous of his friends, not the other way around. It’s an embarrassing reality check.

Minseok pouts and looks away as Changmin grabs hold of Minho, picking the smaller boy up in his arms to swing around playfully. At the squealing laughter from Minho, Minseok bit his lips, stomped feet and stood in a quick walk over to the two nearly wrestling on the grass now, looking close enough to be brothers themselves, have their own inside jokes and stories, and that causes Minseok’s frown to deepen.

Changmin stepped back as Minseok stopped beside them. Minseok bowed slightly, smile forced. “Hyung..”

“Minseok-ah,” Changmin smiled friendly, mismatched eyes crinkling and hand waving. 

It would be easier to not like Changmin if he were mean or really ugly or had his own brothers he should be playing with or… something. Nah, he’s cool – Minseok sees it, and Minho definitely sees it. It’s not fair and Minseok doesn’t like being on the outside for once. 

Minho blinked wide eyes between the other two, before jumping to his feet with a smile and voice cracking. “Hyung, let’s play? Play with us.”

“I gotta go home,” Minseok makes excuses, feet kicking the grass, not wanting to sit around watching the two play anymore – not wanting to share. “You can stay, I’ll go home first,” he shrugs, nodding politely at Changmin before turning to leave and not waiting for Minho’s obvious reply of ‘see you later’.

Minseok cringes a bit once he hears Minho’s distant voice saying what he hoped to miss. Hands shoved in his pockets, Minseok leave to bury his teenager angst in video games or comics. Minseok yelps and nearly falls to the ground when something heavy suddenly jumps on him from behind. 

Minho’s arms latch around Minseok only a moment before stumbling to the older’s side, head titled. “I wanna play with you,” Minho nods with a stare, big eyes blinking and smile growing then falling a few times with visible anxiousness, like he’s afraid to bother his brother. “Can.. I?”

Not even sure how to respond, or express the worry he was losing a best friend – one who has in reality come back, Minseok shoves Minho until the younger nearly falls, smile wide and real and voice falling in a loud laugh. “Beat you home!” 

With that as a ‘yes’, Minseok takes off in a run, listening to Minho’s squealing cries behind him that he’s cheating and trying to catch up with his shorter legs puberty were beginning to work on.

Minseok isn’t ready to let his baby brother go, and maybe Minho isn’t ready to let his big brother go either.


	39. cracks (bonded 'verse)

A crack AU in which at the end of ‘Last Breath’ Minseok didn’t die and Minho got the Onew dumb-luck and accidentally bonded with Minseok who he doesn’t remember is his brother. Set before Jonghyun and Minho find Onew.

——–

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun shoved the bedroom door open. “He did it again. Fix it.”

Minseok looked up from the bed he could lay for hours on, finding the small vampire’s eyes narrowed before turning to Minho who stood just behind him looking guilty like some little kicked puppy. “Make this a habit, you’re paying for it,” Jonghyun warned Minho before leaving, Minho blinking big, possibly worried, eyes after him.

Minseok sat up, conflicted with his own feelings now. Part of him was aggravated at Minho for putting a hole in a wall again, but then the pitiful guilt he felt from Minho, especially knowing it was more because of upsetting the other vampire than what damage he did, bothered Minseok in a way older brothers would be. But Minseok knew starting a fight with Jonghyun would only end horribly.. for himself, knowing from firsthand experience and black eyes.

“It’s fine,” Minseok told him, trying to reassure Minho. Or hoped to at least, so he wouldn’t feel guilt any longer and Minseok himself wouldn’t feel an emotion over what happened that wasn’t really his own. “Where?” he sighed. Minho just pointed out to somewhere beyond the bedroom. It was a moment before Minho gave an actual answer, “Near the kitchen.”

Minseok got up from the bed, running his hands through his hair trying to relieve some stress – although his life is always stress anymore. When he walked out of the room, stepping close to Minho, Minseok playfully wrapped an arm around Minho’s shoulders. His brother tensed slightly, but as Minseok pulled them forward, Minho relaxed into him and the guilt Minseok felt quickly faded away. The cold of Minho’s body still threw Minseok off, but Minho accepting the affectionate gesture he used to use on his little brother all the time instead of getting a scowl and dark eyes that told him he really didn’t remember anything at all kept Minseok close to the familiar yet very unfamiliar body beside him.

“I was trying to smash a bug, honest,” Minho explained in a small voice.

Minseok laughed, at least trying to feel better. He guessed trying to warn Minho about not knowing his own strength and to watch it would be overstepping at this point. He was just a lowly human who didn’t die during a feeding like he was supposed to, by a vampire who used to be his brother and couldn’t even recognize Minseok.

Hours later when Jonghyun walked by the newly patched up wall, he scoffed. “I think you’re getting worse at this.” Jonghyun shot accusing eyes towards Minseok where the human sat comfortably on the couch. With no replay out of the man, Jonghyun left the room, likely to complain about something else.

“Do you even know how to patch up a wall?” Minseok grumbled under his breath, frowning pout directed at the floor to defuse any possible threats or signs of wanting a physical fight with the short vampire.


	40. kiss me (M)

“Kiss me,” Minseok says, fingers rubbing Minho’s hand sitting on the bed beside him. Minho’s big eyes widen more, soft looking lips parting. He knows there’s something wrong with this attraction he has, something horribly off and dirty. He must have been born wrong, something broke inside him. The day he had laid eyes on his new baby brother, it meant something special to a very young and innocent Minseok. He couldn’t understand why Minho was so special, something more precious then just a sibling until he reached puberty. Everyone had said puberty is hard – growing up is hard – but no one could image a struggle like Minseok’s.

Minho’s sixteen now, grown, nearly a man. Minseok is leaving soon, going away to college overseas, going to be gone for so long.

Minho’s gaze softens, fingers wiggling to brush aback against his brother’s. It’s not like it was the first time they had done such a thing, but Minho had never been very sure about it. It had to be okay though, right? His brother is his most special friend, best partner in life - he means more to him than anyone. It’s how you express love, right?

Minho leans forward, pressing a slow kiss to his brother’s lips. He tenses up as Minseok kisses back, taking lead, hand lifting to brush against Minho’s cheek still chubby with baby fat. Minho pulls back with a deep breath, gaze fallen and hands picking at the jeans of Minseok’s knee.

“Do you really have to go..?”

Minseok nods, then presses a kiss to Minho’s cheek, keeping Minho held close by the back of his head.

“Can I come?”

Kisses are dragged along Minho’s jaw, and his breath catches in his throat, nervous but aroused at the same time, also horribly sorrowful his brother really is leaving him.

“I wish,” Minseok laughs a short breath against Minho’s neck, hand squeezing his little brother’s narrow shoulders. He thinks going away, though hurt about it, is best. He doesn’t trust himself around Minho; that’s the scariest thing of all. “But no, you can’t.”

Minho finds Minseok’s lips again for a rougher kiss, sloppy and needy, trying to express himself. He pushes and guides his brother to lay over the bed, allowing him to crawl over, still dragging warm kisses. Minseok’s hand is held gently at the back of Minho’s head.

Parents sleep in a room down the hall. The risk of being caught possibly made everything a little more exciting.

Kisses are hot and heavy, hands groping and roaming, bodies grinding by the time Minho is tugging his top off, nearly trembling at the bare touch of his brother’s hands to his body, energy behind it so much more different than just teasing or concern over helping a young Minho. It really is that sort of intimate now, sexually charged.

Once he’s trying to unfasten Minseok’s pants is when everything pauses. Minseok leans out of a kiss, hands falling to Minho’s wrists. “Wha.. what are you..”

“If you’re really going away.. I want to do this,” Minho looks up, lips red, hair a mess and big eyes too sincere. He continues work on his brother’s pants, pulling jeans down hips, underwear remaining with a leaking bulge beneath it. Minho grins a little, confused but flattered he can get his brother worked up like that – like he’s just as special to Minseok as Minseok is to him.

Minseok looks thoughtful, debating, before letting his head fall back to the bed and allow Minho do to whatever it is he wants to do.

Minho sucks Minseok off, wet and tongue licking, throat scraped and sore. He slurps up salvia, big eyes glancing up to find his brother while his mouth moved. Minseok let out a curse and groan, mumbling about how perfect Minho is, leaving the awkward blowjob skills unvoiced because that part didn’t matter when he is still getting off.

Minseok takes lead again, rolling to two over until he can grind harder down against Minho’s skinnier body, mouth dragging kisses along cheeks and jaw. He asks, “Do you want to keep going? You sure?”

Minho blinks, taking in a hard swallow, gaze darting away, as if suddenly shy. He nods slowly, voice cracking in a whispering tone. “Yes, I want our last night together to be special.” He leans up for a kiss, older brother looking surprised by the answer in a frozen pause. “You won’t forget me, not if we do this.”

Minseok is sure there’s no way he could forget Minho, but he’s wired wrong, broken enough that yes, if Minho is truly offering right now, his last night home, Minseok will take it. He will screw Minho until his brother can’t move or even forget for one second who he really belongs to, who he waits at home for. If anything, this will make Minho not forget him instead of the other way around.

He tugs at Minho’s pants, getting his little brother completely naked and sprawled out over the bed beneath him. Minho sure has matured since he had last seen his little brother fully naked, still skinny and bony but growing some muscle tone here and there. Yet, as his little brother’s face loses the sweet baby fat, it still grows more femininely pretty compared to the rest of the men in their family as they matured – really, he is beautiful. Big eyes with long lashes bat up at the older brother, pouty lips pressed then tongue slowly dragging over a dry mouth. It all nearly takes Minseok’s breath way, fingers brushing cheeks then down a bony chest, and Minho moves his hands over his body, looking suddenly very self-conscious.

Minseok licks his lips then leans in to taste every spot of his brother. Minho whines and clings to the sheets, thin body arching up against the older as he whispers hot against Minseok, “Hyu- hyung.. hyung..” Everything about it feels good, amazing even. He’s not sure how he’s lasted this long without it.

Later, when Minho is sweaty and panting, fingers digging at the bed while cum dribbles from his sore, clenching hole, Minseok kisses his trembling brother, getting himself up again as he asks if he can do it once more, as if this is as natural as anything else. Minho looks tired, hesitant, worried - the one with a full day of school in the morning while Minseok can sleep through a long flight. Minho nods, because he can’t resist his own brother, warm legs slowly spreading wide, face a cute, flushed cringe with messy hair clung around pretty little features.

Minho is rolled over to his stomach where he smears cum from his own release, knees bent under him, wet, leaking backside raised for access. Minseok screws Minho all over again, in every since of the word, younger’s reactions slowed, cracking voice louder in lack of control with exhaustion and more intense sensitivity. The younger’s body rolls with his as it molds to the fit of the older, claiming it so no one else will ever settle inside him just the same.

“It’s good, right?” Minseok asks in a grunt, pounding a bit harder against wet, warm skin as he waits for an answer.

“Ah- ah..” Minho’s palms drag and clean to the sheets. “Yea- yes. It’s so good-” Minho cuts off in a lip-biting moan, praise at how unexpectedly pleasant the actual act of sex with his brother really turned out to be once the discomfort subsided enough. He smiles even though the older brother can’t see it with his face shoved into the bed by a wondering hand above him, reminder of wrestling tough-play between the two, but this feels much better and there’s no losers in the game. It hurts even more now knowing his brother is going away from him. He could get used to this if only his brother would stay.

Minseok grips Minho harder, licking over faint marks that will darken to hickeys in time. “You’re still clinging so tightly to me- inside here..” He thrusts a little slower again, Minho’s muffled voice growing louder, literally convinced Minho is purposely trying to keep him sucked inside his body.

Yes, Minseok will leave his mark, deep and needy, because there’s something truly disturbingly wrong about him.

“I can’t leave, if you keep me trapped here- like this..” it’s a tease, but his movements falter when Minho’s body really does become shockingly tighter around him all the sudden, giving him a jolt.

Minho whines, voice near tears, false hope grasped. “Don’t go.. hyung..”

Minseok mumbles a kiss to Minho’s body, “I’m sorry..” and it is heavy, meant for years of the disgust pint up inside him. More roughly he pressing into Minho, hand on his back and other at his head, shoving his brother into the bed hard enough it surely hurts. Minho cries out, more pained than that of simply pinning a struggling little brother in a winning wrestle playfully. This is worse, it’s horribly dirty.

Once Minseok has Minho on his back under him again, leaned over, arms folded around small shoulders and chests pressed flush, he’s thrusting slower, tired himself but never stopping. Minho’s face is close to his ear and he hears a small, half-asleep voice amongst the wet slaps and noises falling from his own parted lips.

“Hyung.. hyung is so cruel..”

He still moves, rocking hips against his brother, cling to him so tightly. Minho’s lower body in his lap, Minseok drags a hand down to grip at a thigh, lifting slightly, angle of thrusts shifted enough Minho squirms as that new sensation hits him again, feeling it good but too exhausted to really appreciate it anymore, arms and hands laying limp over the bed on both sides.

Minseok hates himself, and he is glad he’s leaving come morning. Making plans to school out of the country is the best decision he’s ever made. Maybe he will never come back. He really is so selfish.


	41. bathes

Minseok narrows suspicious eyes as he continues washing his little brother’s hair, like usual, not sure why the five-year-old is giggle to himself while pushing his little plastic sailboat around the tub water. Minseok lets it go, for now, being a mature seven-year-old that he is. But being older he knows that laughter usually means no good from his wide-eyed little brother.

There’s more giggling from his brother as he shifts around the tub. Minseok’s soapy hands drop to Minho’s slippery, chubby shoulders, trying to still the younger from behind. “Minho-ya..” Minseok whines in threatening voice – one that said he wouldn’t hesitate to call mom into the bathroom to make him stop.

It goes quiet again, only a moment before there’s suddenly bubbles floating to the surface of the warm tub water. Minho squeals a laugh. 

Minseok blinks widened eyes. “Minho, don’t fart in the bath!” the older whines louder, pointing to the toilet a feet away if his little brother really needed to use the potty.

Minho laughs into his wet hand, quieting the bathroom for only a moment before there’s more bubbles in the bath water in front of Minseok. Minho’s hand falls away from his mouth, squeaking laughter loud as he looks over his shoulder at his older brother. 

Minseok rolls his eyes and cracks a small smile as he shoves Minho, knocking the smaller nearly underwater. It was a little funny, just a little bit. 

Minho lisps out in a squeaky voice of laughter, “Bubble bath~!” big eyes looking proudly to Minseok as shampoo runs down the sides of his chubby face.

Minseok pulls Minho back into some sort of mix tackle-hug, showing frustration and brotherly love as Minho squeals and splashes water all over the bathroom with kicks of his short legs.

Mother cringes while finishing the dishes in the kitchen, worried about what her little boys are up to in the bathroom during their evening wash. Loud voices are never a good sign from her sons.


	42. scar

One minute Minho is gasping in squealing giggle fits chasing after Minseok then the next crying hysterically while curled up on the jagged ground, leaving a seven-year-old Minseok horrified. His smile for teasing Minho as he ran faster ahead of him with soccer ball is gone and he hurries to fall beside his little brother, shaking him as he asks, “Are you okay? Huh? Minho-ya?”

The little boy uncurls slightly from, big wet eyes looking up at Minseok, but more concerning is the blood on Minho’s face, a small gash just below his right eye. Minho cries hard again, squeaking out “Hyung.. mama..” 

To young Minseok the blood looks like it’s all over, gushing red like all those grown up movies, giving him real fear about his little brother’s life. To any adult it would look like nothing more than a cut that would heal with time.

Minseok pulls Minho to his feet before crouching down in front of him, urging Minho onto his back. Once his little brother is holding him tightly, voice now just sniffles beside his ear, Minseok uses his athletic skills for good use and runs home to their mom for help.

Once home, and reassured Minho wasn’t dying, Minseok sits alone in his room, carelessly tossing a ball around while his mind attacks him, telling him how horrible of a big brother he is. He is the worst and caused his little brother to bleed because he wanted to show off, maybe even a little annoyed the younger always wanted to be around him. It isn’t cool having a baby brother attached to you. He wishes dad were home to tell him everything is okay, but dad rarely is around these days, upsetting both boys even if they don’t know how to express it at a young age, and maybe that’s why a little boy hangs on an older brother’s leg all the time.

It’s only a few hours after returning home that Minho helps himself into Minseok’s room, smiling with puffy red eyes and a big bandage on his chubby cheek, cared for my mom with gentle hands. 

“Hyung, let’s play.” Minho pulls on Minseok’s arm, demanding they do something together, anything really, and Minseok doesn’t understand cause he’s awful and no one should want to ever play with him again. Minho won’t give up, and he tugs in loud whines, refusing to leave the room without his big brother. Minseok finally gives in, allowing Minho to lead him away to a new game to play, head low.

As the two grow older, Minseok finds himself running a thumb over that scar he still blames himself for. Every time it happened though Minho would shove his hand away and insist it wasn’t a big deal – he doesn’t even remember most of it. Minseok remembers though. Of all the scars the two got playing together growing up that one remained most visible. 

And each time an accident happened Minseok swore he would be a better big brother. It never seemed to make the accidents stop happening though, much to Minseok’s disappointment and pride as his older brother status.

“Hyung,” Pre-teen Minho pulls his brother around the house one evening after school and studies, “I got a new video game, let’s play.”

An hour later Minseok is hiding behind his controller, laughing at Minho’s continuous failed attempts to show his brother up at the game he thought he was so great at, having even bragged about beating friends at it earlier. Minho glares death at Minseok before stopping off in a sulking fit, silently upset his older brother beat him at yet another thing in his life, even a stupid video game he was sure he was better at.

Minseok rolls his eyes and follows after Minho in a minute, finding his little brother on his bed in a brooding mess. He falls over Minho’s smaller body, teasing. “It’s just a game. Come on.”

Minho refuses to speak, so Minseok tilts his head and leaves a big wet kiss on Minho’s cheek right beside that old scar. 

“Ick!” 

In moments like this, pinning a whiny little brother to the bed as he protests, cheered up from failing at a video game even though he won’t admit it out loud, Minseok decides he’s a pretty awesome big brother, even if he left a few visible scars on Minho’s body from play times gone horribly wrong.


	43. boner killer (M)

Minseok sighs, head dunked under the warm shower water, relaxing sore muscles and rinsing soap from his body. His shower has gone a little faster than he thought it would, so Minseok takes the time that he has alone to take care of some much needed business.

Sharing a bed meant no jerking off time in the night, which is about his only time for such a thing, though Minseok is fairly sure Minho either didn’t understand that or was completely out of it when it happened. And thoughts of Minho jerking off beside him while they sleep is not mood setting – thinking of his little brother period is not mood setting. Opposite really.

Minseok takes a moment to clear his thoughts before he can really let go and take some alone time in a nice hot shower. It’s several minutes of growing pleasurable by the time there’s a knock at the door and its shoved open a crack before Minseok can say anything.

“Hyung, I need to pee. Like, really really bad.” Minho whines, sounding more childish than the teenager he is.

As Minho lets himself in even without an okay from his brother, Minseok is curling into a corner of the shower, horrified, even though a thick shower curtain makes it impossible for anyone to see into the tub. Still, Minseok is in a panic, trying to hide, face flushed. His voice is uneven as he speaks over the noise of the running shower. “Yeah, go ahead, just yeah..”

Once there’s a flush of the toilet, Minseok lets out a held in breath, silently waiting to hear the door open and close again, feel sweet alone-ness once more.

There’s some clanking noises, like a toilet lid dropped shut, then Minho’s voice picks up again, nowhere near the door to leave.

“Hyung, I had this dream last night and you where there like..”

Minseok bangs his head against the shower wall, eyes squeezed closed and jaw clenched. Why, why now of all the times. There is no logic to Minho though, so trying to find reason would only drive Minseok crazy. Some days he’s sure he was the only one birthed normally.

“-you were picking flowers and putting them in my-”

Minseok continues banging his head, Minho’s voice like a drill through his skull even over the noise of water falling. One good thing to come of it though, his boner wasn’t lasting, so there was relief there. Little brothers are good at killing boners, or at least his is.

Once Minseok feels comfortable enough, and awfully tired of Minho’s rambling, he peeks his head out of the shower curtain, eyes finding Minho sitting on the toilet, head low and fingers picking and folding toilet paper on his lap, like he just made himself at home in the bathroom while his brother showers. Yeah, that’s normal.

Minho looks up, “Oh.. hi.” He smiles, head tilting as he asks with all sincerity, “Need me to wash your back?”

“No,” Minseok says flatly, closing the curtain and swearing Minho isn’t even his little brother, more like an alien baby probably dropped into his parents’ arms and raised to stick to Minseok like glue for the rest of his exhausting life.

Minho continues on about his dreams, still not bothering to leave the bathroom.

Minseok bangs his head to the wall, hot shower water growing cold and simple plans of masturbation ruined.


	44. games we play #1-#3 (M)

warning: non-con

\--

 

 

#1

 

Minseok rolls onto his back, half-asleep, but finds that’s far too uncomfortable, so he rolls again, and this time nearly tumbles from a bed face first. Minseok wakes up a little more, head pounding and body dully throbbing. He can’t recall much of- well, anything other than a few drinks, and being a really horribly irresponsible sibling allowing his underage brother to drink too, having taken them both to a new place highly recommended by college buddies. Also there was some pretty young thing that had caught his eye, shoving more drinks at both brothers with a grin in a large crowded room and bright flashing lights, and-

Minseok tries to sit up, groaning loudly as he remembers that pretty little thing had actually been a guy, some guy putting the moves on Minho, before he stepped in and then hands were groping him inappropriately too.

Clutching at sheets and trying to kick them off, Minseok discovers he’s naked and the bed is not his, not even the room, and beside him is a warm body sleeping still. Minseok stumbles from bed, at least pulling on some pants found on the floor with a cringe, before crawling back on the bed, hand nearly shaking as he turns the body on its back. He needed to know who it was and maybe they could answer his questions and lack of memory.

Minseok’s eyes widen and he jumps back from the bed in horror. His little brother is still asleep over the bed, sheets now low enough to suggest he’s just as naked as Minseok had been on awaking. Hands scrubbing hard at his groggy face, Minseok whines in a low, distressed voice, still not sure how they got there or why the two would even wake up naked in bed together.

Minseok is still rubbing his head, slapping it slightly in hopes to regain lost memories, when Minho’s croaky voice calls to him.

“Hyung..?”

Minseok peeks out between his fingers, heart racing and shame building, even at the unknown. Just because they woke up together like this doesn’t mean- didn’t mean-

Minho moves, cringing loudly and asking dumbly with a awful hangover settling in. “Ah.. why does my butt hurt?”

Minseok closed his eyes and stepped backwards in a panic, soon tripping and falling into a chair somewhere behind him. Horrible, dark feelings resurface and he’s not ready for it to hit at all.

Before Minho can say anything else, a door opens with what appears to be a young lady at first glance. The face was certainly pretty enough. The body said otherwise though.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” The young man adds as he closes the door behind him, “Kibum, in case you don’t remember, cause you both,” he points between them, grin wider and a laugh falling, “Were so wasted, I didn’t even have to drug you to get you into bed.”

Minseok stares, too much horror hitting all at once. “Drugged..?” of course, because that’s the only thing that could make sense now. Yes, they had been drugged.

Kibum rolls his eyes. “A joke, relax.” He adds under his breath, “Not that I haven’t done it before..”

As Minho tries to hide under thin covers more, Kibum’s attention is drawn to him. “Don’t act shy now. You certainly weren’t last night.” Minho gets the same panicked look as his brother, and that only seems to amuse Kibum all the more. He moves closer until he can pet a gentle hand through Minho’s messy hair. “Don’t you remember,” he speaks with a soft voice, “Trying to show off, all that ‘anything he can do I can do better’ act to be tough.” Kibum laughs hard enough his eyes squeeze closed and he rocks backwards. “Even..” he licks his lips as he leans in to whisper in Minho’s ear, blocking Minseok from hearing his voice.

Minho’s wide-eyed stare turns towards Minseok then lowers away, as if in too much shame to face him. When Kibum pulls back, Minho shakes his head slowly. “It’s.. that’s not true. I wouldn’t.”

“Hm? But I have it on tape. I could show you if you think I’m such a liar.” Kibum looks slightly offended now.

“No!” Minho is quick to say, possibly remembering a lot more than Minseok can.

“You taped us?” Minseok leans forward, growing more angry now than scared.

Kibum waved his hand, “Nothing you didn’t consent to~.”

“How could I have- I don’t even remember-”

“Hey, it’s not my problem you both drank so much you can’t remember. All I did was..” Kibum looked thoughtful, “Play on your desires, gave you what you wanted, and took what I wanted in return – like pay.”

Minseok’s fists clench and Minho’s head lowers further with visible shame. Not even sure what to do next, Minseok starts, “I don’t even-”

“Like men?” Kibum cuts in, speaking over Minseok. “Spare me, I’ve heard it all. And anyway, judging by you two,” he looks both brothers over with a smirk and raised brow, “Liking or not liking men is the least of your ‘dirty’ little problems right now.”

Kibum fiddles with the fancy earrings hanging nearly to his shoulders, silent now. Minho looks back to Minseok, and both stare, as if quietly trying to communicate but unable to do so this day, out of all the times it’s worked in the past.

With a bored sounding sigh, Kibum comments to Minho. “I think you’re brother would make a great power bottom, with a little practice of course,” he leaves the end a tease, acting like he knows more than Minseok does, and in this case he really does, since Minseok still doesn’t recall any of it. But none the less, it’s still horrifying to hear and leaves Minseok covering his ears thoughtlessly like a small child.

Minho’s silent while picking at a bruise on his arm he notices, distracting himself from Kibum still sitting on the bed beside him. He appears unfazed now by the young man, or at least acting as such.

“You though,” Kibum shakes a finger at Minho, looking much more thoughtful and interested, “Roleplaying- yes, dirty wrong, playing it up, ‘help, help,’..” he mocks with a voice that almost sounds convincingly scared. A hand runs smoothly over Minho’s thigh, “… ‘it hurts..’ as you act like you don’t know you love your ass being pounded.” Kibum claps his hands, delighted at his own ideas.

Minho’s still quiet, even after that horrible dig. Minseok stands though, not going to take such things said about his brother. “Shut up-”

“Oh come off it,” Kbum stares Minseok down with a much darker look, “The guy who asked me to share his little brother last night, like some one night stand.”

With rage, shame and confusion boiled over, Minseok lunges for Kibum, tackling the smaller man to the floor, fist slamming into his face once, then twice. Kibum laughs though, and before Minseok can do much more, bigger men are rushing into the room, pulling him off and tugging on Kibum to get him safely out of the room.

As the man is dragged from the room, he smiles with a split lip at Minseok, mumbling “Thank you.. you two.. will be so much fun.”

The men restraining Minseok toss him over the bed, before leaving and he rolls over it in a sudden sting of pain and frustration. Minho, now quick to action, hurries from the bed, grabbing on the door as it’s being closed, and once it clicks shut, not strong enough to stop it, there’s more loud noises, door locked up tight, no way to open it on their side.

Minho turns around, rushing for the nearest curtains in the room, yanking them down with a frustrated cry to find wall hidden behind it. His hands slap at the cold, thick wall, unbelieving it’s fake. He rushes to the next window, doing the same to fancy curtains – finding the same, slapping the wall with a fist so hard it hurts. He blinks back watering eyes and tries to not be overwhelmed with fear now.

There’s no windows, the only door out is locked. They’re inside a prison built to look like a cozy little room. “Hyung.. there’s- ..we can’t get out…”

From his place curled up on the bed, Minseok sees the marks and bruises that cover Minho’s naked body, marks he couldn’t save his little brother from – marks he might have caused but can’t remember.

“Minho..” Minseok mumbles pitifully, strength gone. “I’m so sorry.”

Minseok blames himself. They didn’t just get into bed with some guy, they had walked into a trap, and there is possibly no escape now.

 

\------------------------

 

 

#2

 

 

Minseok is exhausted as he searches for any signs of Minho, having been split up for days now, weeks maybe. He’s not sure the exact count because everything has begun to blur together, hurt a little less, every new body the same as before, and mind slowed, needles having pricked his skin and made everything somehow hurt less. Time has seemed to stand still, it could be weeks, or maybe months, since he’s seen daylight or even home.

Escaping watching eyes for a while, though, Minseok drags a tired body around, finding too many people like them, trapped and dressed to be someone else – something else. You could always tell when someone was new because they’re the only ones to beg you for help as you walk by without even a glance in their direction.

This time it’s a woman, older than Minseok, grabbing at his leg with as far as she can reach while changed to a wall by the leg, begging him to let her go, as if he as a male was obviously one of the captors. She’s very wrong though, and Minseok doesn’t have time to feed her lies that it will be okay.

It won’t be okay. She’ll become another body to use, stripped away piece by piece until you can’t even feel human anymore. Soon she’ll be pumped full of enough drugs she won’t know up from down or even who she is anymore. Just like they want it.

Minseok isn’t chained up though, he could try to leave, do anything to find a way out, look for windows, or at least stairs up out of the darkness they’re all trapped in. Minseok won’t though, because he won’t leave his brother in this place alone, and he doesn’t have the clarity of thought to really think he could probably come back for Minho once he got help. Leaving Minho was leaving his baby brother to die. That’s all he saw it as.

With a wave of dizziness and body burning, Minseok rests against a wall a moment, nails scratching at track marks over his arm. He wants a fix. He doesn’t want to admit it though. Everything begins to hurt a little more again.

Shaking the discomfort, Minseok soon finds a room of younger men, some teenagers like Minho. He searches among them, even passes a body limp in a chair, head rolled down and pink frills of some sort of dress covering a bruised body. With the dim lighting, it almost looks like a pretty, life-like doll left to sit in dust and filth. Minseok has to double take before he releases it’s his brother.

Minho looks so pale being locked away from sunlight, body thinning even, too skinny now. Minseok leans down, lifting Minho’s head, trying to find his face behind a messy wig of long hair all over. “Minho? Minho-ya..” Minseok wants to ask why, what happened for him to end up like this. He slaps gently at Minho’s cheek, hoping for a response.

Minho’s eyes blink heavy and roll until he gains some sort of focus on Minseok. The older brother tries to smile, wanting to reassure Minho. It’s hard though, finding how sick he looks, even smeared makeup covering his face couldn’t hide the baggy eyes and faint bruise over one cheek.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here now, Minho.” Minseok blinks his eyes quickly, and gives a short breathy laugh, refusing to cry.

Minho speaks with a weak voice still, eyes blinking slowly. “I’m-.. I’m so glad.”

Minseok can’t stop a tear from falling at the sight of Minho’s small smile. Minho’s not himself, but he’s still in there, he can still be seen in that sweet smile, and how could anyone hurt someone with a smile like that. How? Minho’s once strong will, one that showed he would do whatever it took to beat a big brother just as competitive as him, that will is crushed and stomped out of him. Minseok never thought he would see that day, not when it came to his strong little brother.

Minseok had thought Minho’s will was even stronger than his own, but if he is already this broken, what does that say about himself?

Minho’s head rolls into Minseok’s touch and fingers scratch at so many more needle marks along a bare arm. So many more than Minseok’s own body carries. His hands tiredly shift as they hold Minho’s head up for him, and Minho stares with lidded, glassy eyes, tongue pocking out between brightly painted lips, dragging along Minseok’s thumb, as if to seduce him.

Minseok stares with a headache growing fiercer by the minute, and Minho shifts a little, taking his brother’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it slowly, wet tongue twirling. Pulling back slightly, tongue dragging over Minseok’s hand, Minho asks as if he doesn’t even know who he’s with, “What do you want me to be..” Unfocused eyes blink tiredly at Minseok.

“Minho..” Minseok whispers, and his voice cuts off in a low groan as Minho’s mouth sucks on his skin again. His focus is fading, exhaustion and drugs driving him better than he can himself. Minho, his own little brother, grew more appealing with each stroke of his tongue and nip of tiny teeth. Feelings that should have never been there – should have never resurfaced, come back, hitting too hard and will too weak to truly fight it off. How do you think when everything hurts anyway.

Minseok yanks the fake wig covering Minho away from his head, wanting to see his brother. He smudges makeup worse over Minho’s face that’s been losing the chubby cheeks due to lack of nutrition and always subdued with drugs. But still, Minho is found under all of it. Minseok whispers between soft kisses to his brother’s mouth, “I want you to be Minho.. I want my brother back..”

Minho’s long fingers dig weakly at Minseok’s top, voice a muffled whine between their mouths. Minho’s tongue shoves into Minseok’s mouth first, body pressing harder into the kiss, showing experience he used to lack so much in even without needing to have touched him to know it. That awkward, flustered little brother of his seemed to be no more. Minseok’s hands run over Minho’s body that has only grown smaller, fingers tangling in frills of the dress still covering him.

Minho still sounds distant as he speaks in breathy kisses over Minseok’s chin and neck, voice still showing signs of being pumped full of drugs. “I want you.. I want you so bad.”

Instead of disgusting Minseok, repulsing him like it should, he pulls Minho from the chair, dragging him to the closest empty room and shoving him hard against the closing door behind them, hands rougher in roaming Minho’s body and long fingers tangle in a dress as it’s yanked around, his own body sending off sparks that feel too good to say no to. It’s almost like a needle to his skin, but better. He wants to be with this person, unlike the rest.

Minseok kisses Minho harder than the younger can kiss back, and as his whines grow louder and knees buckle, Minseok shifts them until Minho can fall back over the bed, Minseok falling, staying attached to Minho at the mouth. Minho’s head roll over the bed as Minseok pushes hands under the frilly dress, then shoves it up to bunch near Minho’s chest. Under the loose clothing Minho is without underwear and even cleaned of any hair his body used to have. It’s all smooth again, like when the two were young kids still.

Minseok runs fingers over a soft thigh, then up between legs where it’s just as smooth and bare of hair. In the back of his mind, the small rational part that still exists, asks what have they done to his baby brother because this isn’t right. It’s like trying to return to a prepubescent boy, and might work if it weren’t for Minho having filled out with puberty years before. He is tiny, but not that small.

Still, those thoughts don’t matter now. Minseok instead kisses down Minho’s twitching belly, tickling it with breaths and enjoying the giggling laughter falling from Minho’s open mouth – reminded of old tickle fights the two used to have growing up. He keeps moving his mouth lower, wet kisses pressed to soft skin, hip, thigh, down towards inner thigh as Minho spreads his legs himself. His hands run down the length of Minho’s leg, feeling just how soft he has become, and it feels good to the touch if he doesn’t lie.

Minho still laughs, chews on his dress now even, as hunger still haunts him and drugs pulse through a thin body.

Minseok’s mouth tries teasing between Minho’s legs, feeling him grow harder at the strokes of his mouth. He can’t be sure if it’s because he’s with Minseok and wanted it that badly or just so used to sex with people it didn’t even matter. Minho’s voice grows louder in whines and whimpers at each press of Minseok mouth tasting him. Using his mouth in such a manner, Minseok had been forced into learning it, but right now no one is forcing him or giving him threats. He does it because he wants to.

Once Minseok pulls back, stepped away from the bed to fiddle with his own clothes that look much more normal than Minho’s outfit; the younger brother is rolling over, wobbling as he bends over on knee, chest on the bed and dress still bunched up around his chest. His legs spread wider, lowering his body closer to the bed. Like everywhere else, it’s smooth and hairless. There’s a few bruises around thighs and bottom, and once Minseok spots the visible scar on Minho’s cheek, one from playing outside too roughly as kids and pricking through the butt of Minho’s clothes until he cried, that reminder causes real hesitation in Minseok.

Minho clutches tightly at the bedding, hips wiggled in slow rolls and head scooting over the bed until he can try and find who’s behind him with lidded, hazy eyes and a goofy smile. As if he doesn’t even remember who he’s with, Minho mumbles, “Oppa, oppa.. hurry. It hurts without you inside me.” He bites his lips with a long groan, eyes closing and voice forced to a higher pitch with effeminate giggles.

Minseok steps back, pants half-opened and head clutched, and body shaking with cold sweats. He only stops once his back hit a wall of the small room, then legs give out and he slides to the floor. His eyes close, pounding head lowered and voice falling in a distressed, muffled cry.

It’s not right. None of it is right. Why had this even happened, why weren’t they safe at home, being normal brothers again, doing what real brothers do – not this twisted stuff.

Once Minseok opens his eyes and lifts his head, Minho is on the floor in front of him, face still a mess of smeared makeup and big eyes looking confused and scared at him.

“Hyung? When.. you’re here?” Minho reaches out to touch his brother, as if disbelieving he’s in reality. In a moment of clarity, maybe the first since Minseok found him, Minho falls against Minseok in a desperate hug, voice raw and arms shaking. “Hyung.. hyung..”

Minseok touches Minho’s head, whispering. “Minho..” He lowers his eyes, unable to see clearly, and shakes against Minho, but neither comment on it. He’s too cold and too hot at the same time, and his focus on Minho dwindles.

“Hyung, I need more.. I need it..” Minho wiggles against him, and Minseok thinks he means sex until he continues rambling. “I need it.. I need another needle.. I don’t want to think..” his voice cracks, still desperate for a fix like an addict. “Or remember.. remember things. I don’t.. I don’t want to be me..”

Minseok claws at needle wounds he has in his own arm, wishing the same, as pathetic as it is to admit.

Minho’s voice shake with tears. “Help me..”

Minseok’s head drops to Minho’s shoulder and he cries with utter hopelessness.

When the door swings open again, Minho is dragged away, pretty dress torn and voice screaming and crying like a sick child for an older brother who couldn’t even lift a finger to help. And before the door closed again, Minseok saw in Minho’s big expressive eyes another part of him die that day.

Minseok sinks further and withdrawals leave him unable to really move, so he’s left alone in a tiny room. He scratches at the floor, all thoughts on getting another fix as if a little brother didn’t matter now – he didn’t even have one.

He is ready for another needle and person using his body as they willed, if it meant just a little more of what felt like medicine now. It makes things better instead of worse.

Minseok laughs in short, pitiful breaths, a smile trying to twitch at his heavy lips.

Who is Minho?

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

#3

 

Minseok just finished bathing, cleaning away the filth of another person he didn’t even know having used his body for pay - pay Minseok doesn’t even see. Not that he would want that dirty money. His short steps around the room slows, body leaning on a wall a moment, hands scraping through damp hair and fresh clean pants and t-shirt clinging to drying skin.

His head spins slightly and maybe he would take that money, maybe he would use it to get another fix. It’s easier to forget that way and he’s only grown more desperate for it, body and mind craving it like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Minseok gets a crazed smile he’s unaware of, fingers bushing bruised track marks, and doesn’t even hear the door to the room he’s been left in for several days open and men dragging someone in. Minseok’s body tenses at the added presence though, fear it’s another ‘customer’.

A slightly smaller body is thrown at him and he has orders to clean it up before the door slams closed again. Minseok shakes his head and regain his lost balance, fingers brushing along the frills of lace and a fluffy outfit. Long itchy hair scrapes his neck.

There’s a small giggle and Minseok realizes it’s Minho that had been dragged in. The younger’s head tilts back and Minseok finds what little makeup remains smeared all over his face, lips swollen and big eyes glazed over. The expressive big child-like eyes used to show alone is gone. Lifeless doll eyes is what they look like now.

“Mm, I’m ready~,” Minho slurs, head moved until he’s smashing his lips to Minseok’s.

Minseok finds little comfort in it. Minho only saw him as a job right now. He shoved Minho back, and the younger in his strung out state stumbles and falls to the floor with a yelp. Minseok stares silently and Minho begins laughing until it’s loud, choking and hysterical.

Minho spreads his legs, dress barely covering between his legs, and he says before biting his lip, eyes not even looking at Minseok “Come on, hurry. I swear I’ll cry for help this time. Don’t be mad.” Minho drops his head to the floor, speaking more quietly, and it only meant a sign of Minho’s actual fear was showing under all the drugs trying to make him nothing but mindless and work. “I’ll do whatever you say.”

Minseok pulls Minho back to his feet, leaning his brother’s weight on him while trying to pull at a zipper on the back of the dress. Minseok is a little rough in his actions, frustrated in so many ways right now and honestly not sure he can deal with this too.

Eyes closed, Minho smiles, distant voice teasing in that distinctive lisp. “You like it rough? Me too, me too.”

Annoyed with the outfit that won’t come off, with Minho not being Minho, with the need for another needle, Minseok shoves Minho to the bed that’s still a mess from the last person he had been forced to have sex with. He presses Minho into it face first, nearly tearing angrily at the clothing that is making his life so much harder than it need to be right now.

Minho resists some, still trying to talk, but Minseok doesn’t make it easy for him, using the same technique he had growing up to get Minho to submit to his will and obviously better ideas. He twists at one thin arm, his other hand yanking the clothes away, as well as the awful wig sitting crooked on Minho’s head.

Once Minho is naked and Minseok has thrown the clothes to a corner with a loud breath of victory, the younger crawls up the bed on hand and knee, getting ready like he usually would. Minseok yanks on an ankle though, making Minho fall, and he drags his brother back and pulls him to his feet. Minho’s crazed laughter stops.

“Wha- what are you doing?”

“Giving you a bath,” Minseok says, arms locked around Minho’s chest and practically dragging the younger to the nearby bathroom. Minseok had had his fair share of getting a young and protesting Minho into a bath when they were kids, but this has to be the worst of them all, and neither are kids anymore.

Once Minho is barely standing in the tub, eyes half open and sight far off, as if not even in the room at all, Minseok turns on cold water, blasting Minho with it without mercy. He hadn’t expected Minho to slip and fall, slide in the tub while trying to get away, but the blast of freezing water and hard fall releases Minho from some of his stupor.

Minho screams, hands slapping at his soaking head, eyes squeezed closed.

Minseok turns the water off, quickly grabbing hold of Minho’s wrists to stop him. “Minho! Minho, it’s me..”

Minho turns to Minseok, face still dirty with old makeup but big eyes showing some clarity now, brows furrowed in fright. “Hyu-hyung?”

“It’s okay, I’m just trying to clean you up,” Minseok explains, voice dropping and eyes squeezed closed a moment as another dizzying spell takes over.

“Are you okay?” Minho asks, voice full of concern. He shivers visibly while sitting in the tub.

Minseok shakes the feeling, a smile put on. “I’m fine. I’m great, don’t worry. I need to get you cleaned up, okay?” In the back of his mind, Minseok wonders if he does a good enough job would that equal a reward for him – for his good obedient behavior. Could he have another fix.

Selling out your brother for drugs is an awful thought. He tries to ignore he even had it in the first place.

Minho drops his head, hands that were released falling to pick at his bare toes. It was a habit Minseok is all too familiar with, one Minho did when he sulked or just didn’t feel good. Minho nods and allows Minseok to turn warm water on.

Minho doesn’t protest as Minseok scrubs him down, turns his face towards him to wipe smeared makeup away. He tries scrubbing a little harder, but finds the dark coloring under Minho’s puffy eyes is not makeup that can be simply washed away.

Minho’s silent save for the few cringes of when Minseok’s scrubbing touches the bruises or red bite marks where skin had even broke in rigid tears. It disgusts Minseok, and if he could wipe out every last person in this forsaken place he would, he couldn’t even find the hesitation of humanity in his thoughts. He just wants everyone dead.

Minseok thinks up things he could say, small talk to make it less award, but nothing good comes to mind. He could ask how they’re treating Minho but he already has the answer, he could ask how long it’s been since they last saw each other, but if Minseok can’t figure it out Minho wouldn’t either. There just isn’t anything good enough to say, so he baths his brother in silence, fingers brushing down a spine that’s too visible and Minho keeps his head low when not forced to lift it for cleaning.

Smooth, hairless legs still surprise Minseok to the touch, and arms lifted to wash, hair has been removed from under them too. It’s not how he remembers his brother feeling under his hands, so much is missing. But at least out of those clothes and makeup gone, there’s the resemblance of his little brother again. Maybe it hurts more to see than someone measly dolled up and strung out on drugs, but still he’s glad.

There’s dried leftovers from who knows how many jobs since Minho had last been thoroughly cleaned. And Minho shakes whenever the cloth drags blow his waist. It’s only meant to wash him clean and nothing more, but Minho’s fright is evident. It only angers Minseok again, and he hates himself most of all for not being there to stop the hurt and scars Minho carries now. But then again, as he ever been there for Minho, really?

Minseok shakes and sweats, but he holds it together, even while is mind tries to tell him he’s doing a good job and he will surely get an award for the effort, as if Minho deserves no respect as a human at all, let alone his own flesh and blood.

Disgusting.

Minseok wraps Minho in a towel as he guides him back to the bed once the bath is over. He sits Minho down on it, and he refuses to put Minho back in that awful dress and wig because his little brother isn’t a plaything.

“I’m tired..” Still wet and barely holding a towel around himself, Minho falls onto his side over the bed, eyes barely open. “Will you sleep with me.. before you send me back there.. I just want to sleep for a while.”

“Send you back? What do you mean send you back?”

Minho hushes Minseok, refusing to talk anymore as he snuggles into the messy bed and waits for his brother to lay with him. “Sleep..”

Minseok crawls on the bed that’s only leaves him with horrible memories. He lays on his side behind Minho though, staying close and gaining some comfort that way. Eyes closed, he’s reminded of life before a horrible mistake. It may have been a hard life, a sad and lonely one with parents gone from a young age and shouldered responsibility he shouldn’t have to carry alone, shouldn’t have to raise his little brother. But all that seems like paradise now. He misses it.

Minseok doesn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until hot kiss drag at his lips and warm fingers run under his shirt. Minseok groans, not ready to wake or get back to work. He had been spending peaceful time with his brother not long ago, he’s sure of that. “Wha..”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” a familiar voice is asking between kisses. “I know how now, I can make it good.”

Minseok opens his eyes all the way, finding Minho naked and dried beside him, his hands now clawing at pants in an attempt to remove them.

“I’ve always loved you, you know right?” Minho confesses, mouth trailing kisses down Minseok’s neck. “I’ve wanted this since I even knew what it meant-” he laughs in a loud breath, hands halfway down Minseok’s pants now. “Sex.”

Minseok shakes his head and begins to shove on Minho as everything escalates to a place he’s not at all comfortable with, or the reminder of what he’s already done with his baby brother and liked it. “Stop.” The actual memory of his mouth between his brother’s legs haunts him now.

When Minho still refuses, hands still down Minseok’s pants, the older yanks Minho’s hands away with bruising force, shoving again until there’s distance between the two over the bed. He sounds much more frustrated now, head aching. “I said stop it.”

“You’re just going to send me back?” Minho begins to show the most emotion Minseok’s seen from him the whole time they’ve been back together. “You’re going to let them hurt me? Humiliate me, make me wish I was dead? I cry and you never come for me. You-” Minho blinks back tears, face angry and red, and Minseok is too shocked and shaking from withdrawal he can’t even form a real thought. “You’re not my big brother anymore!” Minho shouts, throwing what would look like a pathetic teenage tantrum, a child who can’t get what they want, at any normal time. The two haven’t known normal for a long time though. “I hate you! You did this to me!”

Minho starts clawing at sheets and throwing pillows, and if either could think properly, maybe they would find they’re both going through withdrawals and so much lack of real rest from an environment neither was ever prepared for. Minho screams and shouts before finding any actual words again. “I hope you die-”

“Ah..” Kibum claps and snorts a laugh near the open door to the room. “I figured Minseok would try something, being he had begged me to share his own brother before, but this..” he twiddles one of his long earrings, smug grin wide. “This is better.”

Before either can really understand what’s going on, Kibum has ordered men to drag Minho, who had used up the rest of his energy moments ago, out of the room without much of a struggle. Before they completely leave though, Kibum makes the men hold Minho upright as he inspects the teenager’s body like he was part of cattle to be sold off. Kibum snaps his fingers and the large men twist Minho around and grab him by the neck to shove him down until he’s bent over with a cry. Kibum kicks Minho’s legs further apart and takes his time inspecting Minho’s washed backside.

“A little bruising. Hm, weight loss is beginning to show,” Kibum comments with a brush of a finger over Minho’s thigh and cheek. “He looks better hairless like this though, don’t you agree?” he turns to Minseok, asking an inappropriate question because he can.

“Stop it.” Minseok clutches the sheets, taking everything he has left not to start a fight. It could only hurt his brother, and Kibum would love that too much.

Bored, Kibum snaps his fingers just as Minho stifles a sob, ordering the property he owns back to where he’s kept, wanting him ready for work and bringing in money again.

Minho gives one last glance at his brother before he’s completely gone. It’s cold and lifeless. Minseok’s gaze drops first, not able to stand it.

Minseok waits to be alone, but Kibum doesn’t leave with the rest. He instead moves closer, so close he drags Minseok’s broken will into a wet kiss. “You did good,” he gives praise as he leans back. Kibum runs a finger over Minseok’s chin, dragging over the bit of stubble from lack of proper grooming. He whispers, “Because of you two boss is pleased again, so.. would you like another hit?”

Minseok doesn’t answer.

Kibum kisses him again, biting down on his lip and tugging. “You’re shaking. Do you even know?” He steps back with a laugh. “All you have to do is give me your arm, you don’t even have to speak.”

It’s another game from Kibum. Minseok hates it. Still, Minseok gives in, arm out stretched and ready or a needle that will make him numb and forget at least for a little while. The memory of the last time he glanced in the mirror is back, reminding him how awful he appears now. Health is fading, but another fix is worth the risks.

As Kibum is leaving, reward given and a head pet like a good animal, Minseok speaks with a pathetic voice. “Please stop hurting him. He’s my brother.”

Kibum looks thoughtful. “Hm.. same brother you’ve already had sex with and want more sex with?” The smug grin is back. “Tell me, do you remember how tight your brother felt? I certainly remember you shot a load all over him.”

Minseok clutches his head. “That’s not-”

“Sure keep, lying to yourself.” Kibum says as he leaves. Before the door closes he adds with no emotion, “Oh, and I’ll do whatever I want with him. Same for you. Clean up, someone wants to meet you tonight. It’s a woman, if I recall,” he chuckles. “Maybe that will mend your shattered pride.”

The door clicks shut, and Minseok falls back on the bed, giving into another shot. He barely heard anything Kibum said, and he’s thankful.


	45. on our own #1 & #2 (M)

#1

 

 

Minho ruffles his curly styled hair, trying to make the mess of it appear better, or possibly worse, he isn’t quite sure. He slips his shoes off, letting the door of the apartment close behind him, finally home again. He steps up into small and mess living conditions, but there’s not much he can do about it, other than get to work cleaning once he changes his dirty clothes and pops a few painkillers after having had a rough workday.

On a tiny table near the kitchen, Minho sets the small bag of medication he has just bought with money from a job. His brother is curled up on the floor under thick blankets, staring at the tv. It’s difficult watching his big brother waste away to nothing these days – sick, and Minho can’t even remember now when his brother wasn’t ill. Maybe he’s been sick his while life, but Minho is sure he remembers a healthier brother who used to play with him as a child, he also remembers it never lasted very long, because mother would tell the older son to rest.

All Minho can do these days to help is getting him his medication. It wasn’t so bad in the past, but since their parents had died sudden and unexpectedly, they were left alone - Minho was his sick brother’s soul provider now. It seemed like his brother only got worse after their parents’ death. Minho had to step up and get things done for what’s left of his family. Family was Minho’s everything.

It had taken a while, but not even a year after his parents death Minho found the quickest way to get enough cash to allow them to get by – a roof over their heads and expensive medicines.

It’s a tiring job though, in all aspects, and since he began selling his body for the stuff he needs he couldn’t date – no steady relationships, not that he had many. He wasn’t even interested until later than most the boys in his high school class, but he had been seeing a girl when his parents died. That relationship ended quickly.

All Minho’s time is spent doing jobs, taking care of his brother, or classes at college. Schooling is still so important, but not so much to Minho anymore, but a brother insists he stay in school. The last family celebration was Minho’s high school graduation. They didn’t get to see him enter the university they hoped he would, because he was the only son healthy enough to finish school. Minho stays in school for his family.

Especially with his mother gone, Minho misses the company a female, though that isn’t to say some ‘clients’ haven’t been female. But it’s not the same as he remembered the company of them before this job started. Just, soft and warm. Comforting. Everything didn’t have to be about sex. The more jobs he takes the less he enjoys the act of it. It seems twisted backwards somehow. He should enjoy it more, not less. When he thinks back to the first time, how confident he was he could do it, but also nervous, it makes his skin crawl because he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was, he still isn’t. He had gotten paid a little extra then, maybe because of the tears he tried not to cry or maybe because a man took satisfaction in being a first. It was an unsettling memory.

Minseok, his brother, doesn’t move from his spot wrapped in blankets on hard flooring while Minho shuffles around the apartment. The room is quiet but for the low volume of the tv in front of Minseok. Minho tugs off jewelry to set aside and grabs fresh clothes from the dresser in their one-room apartment with a hurry for the bathroom. Once there, he notices bruising starting to color his skin after pulling off his stylish and expensive top for work over his head. If Minho has a choice, he won’t go back to that man again. The ones with odd kinks are usually the worst, but he does charge more for them, so there was a slight perk. It leaves Minho sorer than usual though, and a small voice screams in the back of his mind it’s not worth it. Stepping into the shower stings, but soon the hot water numbs some of the discomfort.

Showered and changed into ratty but favorite and most comforting clothing, Minho tries to do something with still dry hair that’s dyed brown to appear, or he hopes, more appealing – a way to get more money. An add on to the eye catching clothes, jewelry and feminine mannerisms that always seems to get him a client out of the many people that sit around a room and wait. With hair still slightly curled, it was too much of a hassle, so he let it be and leaves the bathroom after finding some painkillers for his sore body. Expensive clothes were still discarded on the dirty floor. He would have to fold them neatly later and store them away with the rest.

Minho turns on some lights now while stepping back into the living area, making Minseok cringe. It’s far too dark in the room after being in the bright bathroom – just too dark and depressing in general. “Hyung, did you eat since breakfast?”

Minseok sits up from bedding that was never rolled away for the day, blanket still around his thin body that is much too pale from hardly leaving their cramped home. He looks thoughtful before answering, “I.. think. Maybe.”

Minho sighs, knowing that was a ‘no’, and steps into the kitchen to make some dinner for them both. He quietly cooks and neatens the apartment, half-listening to the tv Minseok had turned up while he sits in front of it still. Minho doesn’t bother setting the table – they don’t eat there anymore. He places a tray of bowls in front of Minseok then sits beside his brother on the floor, legs crossing under him.

“Did you do anything interesting today?” Minho asks, smiling and tilting his head to look his brother over. He looks a little better today. It’s reassuring to Minho and makes him feel his work is worth it.

Minseok turns the tv down before taking his chopsticks and pokes hot food with a grin. “No. Just tv. You?”

Minho grows slightly stiff, not liking to talk about his work. It took his brother a few months, but he figured it out. It wasn’t too hard, especially when things started changing between them. They only have each other now - somehow that made everything different. They were quite close growing up, possibly abnormally so, and by puberty they experimented with each other a little bit, such as little kisses to the mouth after goofing off with noses rubbing as childish attention.

How it morphed into what their relationship is now, Minho’s not sure. It happened after he started his work, waking in the night to find his brother weakly trying to get off and Minho knew what to do then, or thought he did. He could make it quick and pleasurable so his brother wouldn’t strain himself. It later went from there to more.

Minho still can’t explain it, but he doesn’t regret it either. He’s not sickened by it, though he knows it still makes his brother a little uneasy. But for Minho he sees no wrong in it, not when he works a job he does and it seems much worse. Some days it’s the only thing that makes Minho feel alive still. He’d much rather be hot and tired, tangled in messy sheets with his brother than any of those other people for his jobs. It’s always more satisfying with him. 

Minho shakes his head, lowering it to stare at his food while he tries smiling for his brother. In seconds, Minho’s head is lifted again by his chin. He turns his eyes to Minseok, his brother no longer smiling. He can see the worry in Minseok’s eyes now, but he speaks in a voice stronger than it had been in days. “You weren’t at school today?”

Minho didn’t have to reply when his brother obviously already knows the answer. He just stares blankly at Minseok, waiting.

“You don’t have to do this, Minho. I don’t need the medicine that badly.” Minseok smiles assuring now, turning Minho’s head to fully face him.

“Yes you do. Look at you,” Minho’s eyes move over Minseok, “You’ve been on it straight for almost a month again, you look better,” a smile grows again, “Don’t you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Minseok grins, nodding his head, “But that-”

Minho pushed forward, lips meeting Minseok’s, not letting him finish his thought – not wanting to fight now. It doesn’t take much effort to get his brother on his back so Minho can crawl over him on the floor while mouths only part for a breath. Minho doesn’t want to hear his brother talk like that, so he doesn’t allow it. Minseok must seem to understand because he doesn’t press about it again, only gives into to Minho’s actions, hard tug at Minho’s head to deepen a kiss his silent answer he wants this right now too. 

When they part, Minho blinks down at Minseok, his brother’s hand soon pulling on Minho’s loose curls. “I kinda like your hair brown like this,” he’s smiling now, almost laughing with his voice still strong, “It’s a little adorable.”

Minho drops his head to nuzzle Minseok’s neck, laughing against soft skin. Keeping in mind that Minseok said he feels better – looks better, Minho kisses Minseok’s neck and rolls his hips over his brother’s lap, because even if his body is hurting, he wants to be with the only person that matters.

When Minho pulls back to remove clothes, he turns the room’s lights off to better hide bruising skin or how his body lost weight due to stress and more, leaving him much more bony like puberty again. He doesn’t want to worry his brother. Right now isn’t about worrying. Minseok mumbles about a condom though, making Minho wrinkle is nose.

“That’s only for them.”

Minseok laughs, voice loud and sounding healthy in the dark room. “You’re such a sap.”

Minho kicks clothes away as he lowers himself between Minseok’s legs, spread them wide so he can fit. “Shut up,” he grumbles defensively, to hide the twinge of embarrassment, because it really is special to him. It means something. No one else can touch him like that but his brother, no one is allowed to leave their cum behind inside him. He separates work from family like that. Who he actually loves and who is nothing more than money. Minseok’s hands fall to his head, tapping while he comes off his high from laughter.

“That was good,” Minseok sighs, voice happiest Minho’s heard it in days. Whatever else his brother was going to say is stopped when Minho moves his hand over Minseok and soon takes him into his mouth, moving slowly at first - up, then back down, big eyes searching his brother here and there.

Minseok twitches, hands tightening in Minho’s curly hair. He twists on the floor, breathing in, “You shouldn’t be so good at this.”

Minho pulls off, tongue flicking before moving back to speak a little smugly. “Hyung-” Hands pull on Minho’s hair, shutting him up. “Okay, okay,” Minho whines, wet lips pressed, and drops his head again, mouth wrapping hot around his brother, sucking him off.

Minho’s hit again when he causes Minseok to squirm a little too hard. Minho gives up then, crawling back over Minseok. Kisses are touched to pale, warm skin while he blindly reaches for a bottle and gentle preps himself with a cringe. Minho doesn’t let that stop him though. He’s soon lowering himself on his knees, guiding his brother slowly into him, and it stings enough he loses his breath as Minseok groans pressed into him. When Minseok’s fingers brush over a bruise, Minho’s voice comes out between bitten lips and body shudder.

“Minho-ya?” Minseok sounds worried now, making Minho lose some focus.

Minho waits until he’s finished taking his brother before answering, “It’s nothing.” He shifts hips, body burning at the intrusion again while sore. “Come here.” Minho pulls on Minseok, helping to get him sitting up. He meets Minseok’s lips in a kiss, brushing over soft skin to find them in barely any light. He moves slowly, hands finding a comfortable grip while Minseok makes tiny sounds into his mouth. Lashes flutter, lips curling into a silly grin, loving the feeling of not even a condom between them.

Dinner is forgotten, growing cold while fingers pull through Minho’s hair and he moves naked, hips rolling in Minseok’s lap. Hot breath tickles Minho’s neck while his brother holds onto him tightly for support. Just being here, moving over his brother and not finding shame in the noise he makes – being here making Minseok feel good and not someone else, it makes Minho’s life more bearable.

He feels alive.

“You gonna cum..?” Minho asks, head nuzzling Minseok’s neck with a hot breath, and it’s still strange asking your own brother such a thing, and it’s obviously because Minseok grunts and slips up his grip like he was suddenly whisked back to an uncomfortable reality. Minho says what he doesn’t say with work, or if he’s asked to say it, he doesn’t mean it. “Cum inside me.”

“Minho-ya..” Minseok’s forehead leans to Minho’s shoulder, voice a noise of irritation or embarrassment. His fingers unknowingly press into a bruise and Minho jerks, arms around his brother slipping and body tensing up as he whimpers loudly. Eyes squeeze closed, keeping back a sudden tears, memory of being with someone else trying to intrude on his happiness, frightening him. 

Minho moves a little faster, riding the older’s lap, mumbling over in a cracking voice, “Cum, cum, cum..” wanting to finish up. The friction between them isn’t enough to get him up or hard enough he wants anything out of it. He just wants to be filled with someone he actually knows and loves. That’s enough. His brother doesn’t need to strain himself for Minho’s sake, Minho does the work. But it always is a little more intimate when he feels his brother actually try without any prompting, hand wrap around him in gentle strokes until he release in his hand. “Cum..”

When it happens, Minho falls back with Minseok to the floor, hips still rolling as he rides out the older’s climax, feeling very pulsing twitch inside him, face burying in Minseok’s warm shoulder as he sighs happily. Minho slowly pulls off, feeling the hot of fluids soon leaking out of him, and he smiles like every time.

Minseok gently slaps a hand to Minho’s head, tangling fingers in the brown curls with weakened strength and a hoarse voice. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

Minho reaches behind himself, fingers swiping up a bit of the wet to bring it between them in the barely lit room. “But you came.”

Minseok slaps a little rougher at Minho’s head for the dopey grin he had saying what he did.

“Ah ah..” Minho gets up, taking a blanket with him to wrap around his naked body as to goes to turn on the lights again.

The two soon sit with only blankets covering their naked bodies, Minho’s even over his head until only his small face and feet could be seen. The tv is on and cold food sat back in front of them both. Minho aches even more than before, but he spends his time with a smile while now feeding his brother dinner for him as Minseok frowns and insists he can do it himself.

“Tomorrow,” Minseok says through a full mouth, sounding like the adult here, “I want you to go to class, okay?”

Minho’s pokes at the food, eyes glancing at his brother. “Okay.”

Minseok smiles then, patting Minho’s head behind the blanket, and Minho grins too.

As long as Minho is alive, he’ll keep his brother alive. He will do whatever that takes, even if it means disappoint his big brother a little.

 

\------------------------------

 

 

#2

 

Minho hides in the bathroom, refusing to come out after getting home from classes. Or rather a full day out, but Minseok figured he was making up for lost time at school and grades that tended to slip. Minho had done it before, gone all day just because of school. Staying in the bathroom so long after his return home isn’t usual though.

Minseok knocks on the door again, voice slightly hoarse with sick, having been off his medication again for days. “Minho?” He tries to use his big brother authority, “Come out now.” His voice cracks, breaking his older brother spirit again, so he adds, “Please?”

There’s rustling behind the door before it clicks open and Minho can be seen through a crack. “I’ll make dinner in a while, okay?” he smiles, faking that he’s fine.

Minseok isn’t worried about dinnertime, which has past now anyway, and he’s even more upset realizing again how useless his illness makes him. Minho shouldn’t have to be working and going to class then come home to tend to his needs. Frustrated, Minho leans into the door, causing Minho to lose his gripping and stumble back as the door falls open with Minseok nearly tripping inside the bathroom. At the sight of his brother’s face Minseok’s eyes widen and he fails to reach Minho’s hands before his brother hurriedly flicks the lights off.

“Don’t look.”

Minho’s voice was too small, reminding Minseok of their childhood. But more worrisome is the glimpse he got of his little brother’s puffy face, colored in bruises and an eye nearly swollen shut, cheeks that still carried some baby fat at his age paled. Minho’s also in his expensive clothes again – clothes Minseok has never cared to see on his brother, necklaces and bracelets catching in the light before it went dark. They weren’t him, tight to his skinny figure or lose on top, enhancing the femininity Minho always had. Seeing Minho in them again only meant one thing. “You told me you were going to school today.” Minseok reaches for the lights but Minho’s hand still covers the switch, preventing him.

Voice small still, Minho replies, “You’re out of medicine. I can’t let that happen.”

Minseok’s had enough, quickly shoving Minho’s hand away so he can turn the lights on. Once his eyes adjust, he finds Minho in worse condition than he had though. His brother’s head lowers, hands rubbing raw wrist. “Minho? Wha..” he can’t even finish, eyes wide as he reaches for his brother’s arm. Without a fight, Minseok pulls it up to look closer. “What happened?” He digs his feet into the floor, refusing to let the horrible feeling rushing him make him tumble over in an untimely episode of sick. Right now, more than anything, he wishes their parents where here to make this better. Maybe it’s still too childish a thought for his age, but life really is cruel and unfair, leaving them with parents so unexpectedly taken away from them, and him too sick to care for himself. All of it is left to be shouldered on the youngest, barely twenty-one and doing so much.

Minho mumbles, shrinking in obvious shame, “He did pay me- he took the rest of my money. We only have what’s saved here now.”

Minseok shakes his head, lips pressed. “Minho, I don’t care about that. Are you okay?”

Minho lifts his head, face looking pitiful while he tried to smile. “Yes. Fine. Just uhh.. a shiner, huh?” Minho laughs like it’s a joke but his body shakes with shivers, showing he’s anything but fine. Long hair dyed a soft brown and still styled in fluffy curls looks a frizzled mess now, and Minseok takes back what he said about liking that hairstyle. He still wants to request Minho stop changing his appearances so much. He takes comfort in his little brother being himself, not this person who works a risky job because no one can pay the medical bills but him. Minseok wants to lay beside Minho, limbs tangled together under warms blankets as he drags his fingers through matching black hair again, lulling a little brother to sleep like the did as children.

Minseok traces just around raw skin on the younger’s wrist, “What.. happened?”

“Nothing. I just..” Minho pauses, trying to find his wording, “Misjudged a job, is all. I’m totally fine now.” Minho pulls a shaking hand to touch his face, eye still swelling. He hisses but puts a smile on again. He looked around the bathroom, soon mumbling, “I’ll just go out tomorrow, I’ll get more money, your medicine..uhh,” Minho grows more antsy, scratching his skin and hurriedly blink his eyes. “I’ll need something to cover my face though, yeah I won’t get any work looking like this. I’ll think of something. I’ll just..” Minho suddenly pushes past Minseok then, leaving the bathroom.

Minseok take a breath, trying to calm nerves that would only make him sicker before he steps out and finds Minho crouched on the floor going through a pile of his expensive designer clothes he uses for work. Minseok sits silently across from his brother, watching him start to slow his hectic movements as he rummages through clothing. Minho lifts his head, smiling and blinking watering eyes quickly, and he won’t actually sit, like it would be too sore to, and that makes a rage boil in Minseok he can’t afford to let happen to his fragile body. Minseok tilts his head, expression serious while he reaches a hand to touch Minho’s arm. His little brother’s fake smile falls then, voice breaking, “Hyung, I’m scared.”

Minho cries then, but turns back to clothes, curls of his brown hair bouncing and hands shaking while he sorts and shoves tears from his face with his palm. His obviously frazzled state loses him the ability to speak clearly, lisp falling thick each word says now, disrupting pronunciations like the little kid he used to be. “I mean, I’m not scared, just. I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything.”

Minseok tries to be authoritative again, though he feels anything but. “Minho, you need to stop.”

“No. I’m fine. I didn’t say anything.” Minho wipes his wet face on his sleeves now, smiling again. Tears still run, lips quivering and wanting to fall. “I could wear this maybe,” Minho holds a shirt to himself, sniffing while he looked down.

Minseok grabs the dark top that sparkles a bit in the light with slight jewels, throwing it aside and causing Minho to look at him with surprise, like he had forgot he was even there. Minho’s expression was soon confrontational, voice lowering, “Hyung, don’t.. I don’t have money to replace them.”

Minseok doesn’t want to fight. He’s far too tired and weak now. He pulls Minho into a hug, worry beginning to overwhelm him again.

“Hyung?” Minho struggles slightly, “I said I’m fine.” He sniffs and stills his movements, letting there be silence in the room again. When Minho’s body shakes again, he speaks, voice a childish whine, “I want mom and dad back. I.. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

The words sting Minseok, knowing too much has been put on his brother to take care of them now – he was most of the cause and never a help. He mumbles into Minho’s shoulder, speaking sincerely. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry..”

Minho cries louder now, in a manner Minseok hasn’t seen since they sat in private after the funeral of their parents while before they both strongly held it together while they met every last person greeted them with sad expressions. Minseok pats Minho’s back, trying to comfort him the best he knows how. Minho is still his baby brother under all the responsibility he carries now for both of them. He shouldn’t have to take charge of everything, be he still does. Minseok apologizes again.

Arms wrap around Minseok before Minho speaks loudly in a cry, voice cracking, “I really thought he wasn’t going to let me come home, hyung.”

“Minho-ya..” Minseok buries his face further into Minho’s shoulder, feeling his little brother jerk with short breaths in his arms. As he leans back to look at his brother again, gently swipe tears from a face that’s still beautiful, Minho talks between breathes.

“He wouldn’t use a condom. I told him to, he wouldn’t listen. I.. I only let hyung not use one,” that last part seems to make Minho cry hardiest, face twisted up in a sob, like out of what happened that was the most special thing taken away from him, something Minseok really doesn’t understand.

Minseok wipes more tears from scrunched eyes, before pulling Minho back into a hug.

“I thought- I.. I was going to leave you alone.”

“Don’t worry about me, huh? I’m okay,” Minseok tries to tighten his hold, reassuring.

Minho pulls back, swollen eyes wet and far more hurt than Minseok ever remembers seeing them. “You’re not okay. You’re sick. You’ll leave me alone. Or worse, I won’t come home to take care of you. I can’t lose you too. I won’t.” Minho shakes his head, face still soaked and red with tears.

“I won’t leave, okay?” Minseok tries to smile, “I’ll get better and I won’t let you leave either. Promise.” Minseok pushes fingers through Minho’s messy curls, trying to smile bigger. And he still misses the old texture of straight black hair.

Minho looks solemnly, “Hyung, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Minseok small grin falls, hand freezing.

Minho smiles again then, head tilting, still looking broken under bruises and tears. “Okay?”

“Minho..” Minseok pulls his hand down to touch Minho’s cheek and his little brother tilts his head into it, smile growing. “You don’t have to-”

“I’ll work harder. I’ll make it okay. I’ll fix it.” Minho nods, forcing a short, choking laugh through tears and clenched teeth.

Minseok reaches his other hand for Minho, “Now you’re making promises..” He carefully pulls his brother into a kiss, wishing it could fix everything for them instead – make everything okay again, the way it was before.

Minho pushes back into the kiss eagerly, forcing Minseok back to the floor. He pushes on Minho’s shoulders, much more concerned about getting his brother cleaned up than anything else at the moment, and a part of him still upset at what the job has done to him, changed him in an obviously sexual manner. From a boy who flushed and stiffened when the discussion of sex came up, a late bloomer in his teens, to a young man far too eager and willing to drop to his knees and suck him off in a showy, teasing way.

“Minho, let me take care of you, for now. Please?” Minseok looks up into his little brother’s face now – black and blue, wishing he was well enough to kick the ass of whoever hurt him. “I’m better right now, just let me help you.”

“But..” Minho licks his lips, looking pitiful trying to be suggestive with his swollen face and breakdown moments ago. He’s still just a little boy and this was no way to fix his problem.

Minseok shows no signs of smiling. “Minho-ya.”

Defiantly, Minho drops his face to Minseok’s neck, running his tongue over it while his hand move down his body. Minseok groan when Minho grinds into him between loose sweatpants. “We can both feel better like this..”

Minseok cringes, disturbed on multiple levels. Tongue flicks his ear a teeth nip, causing Minseok’s body to slowly react now though his mind is focused elsewhere, like the skill level Minho has reach because of his work. Minseok shoves again, voice stronger now, showing he’s not playing around. His palm slaps at Minho’s thigh, “Up. Now.”

Minseok doesn’t miss the childish pout Minho makes as he crawls off him, giving up his inappropriate behavior – it was his little brother again. Minseok stands with the help of the younger. He pulls Minho back to the bathroom and sits him down, ready to be the big brother he’s supposed to be – always wanted to be, but hardly ever feeling well enough to.

“I’ll make dinner, huh?” Minseok says, poking through the bathroom cabinets for what he will need to clean and wrap Minho’s raw wrists.

“But you can barely cook,” Minho points out.

Minseok sends Minho an annoyed glance. “I’m making it and you’re eating it all.”

Minho does the mature thing by ignoring Minseok. “I want a bath.”

Minseok leaves his supplies on the counter and moves to the tub, starting a warm bath as Minho pulls any jewelry he still wears off to neatly set it on the counter beside him. When Minseok turns back to Minho, he says, “Arms up.” His brother does as told and Minseok pulls the designer shirt from Minho, one that looks like it should just be thrown away now. Minseok’s face falls when he finds the condition of his brother’s thin body.

Minho grins with a laughy breath, “What? Reminds you of when we were little?” He looks down and quickly covers his colored body with his arms when he figures out what Minseok’s look was for. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like it hurt that bad.” Minho laughs then, turning it into a joke again.

“This isn’t a joke, Minho.” Minseok’s eyes narrow, angry but not really at his brother.

“I know. I just..” Minho shakes his head, hand reaching for Minseok’s. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Maybe we should go to the hospital instead.”

“No,” Minho is quick to say, grip on Minho’s palm suddenly tight. “I can’t.”

“But-”

“What am I supposed to tell them? I was using my body for cash and it went horribly wrong? Then I will be taken away from you.” Minho looks up with distress, voice cracked and slurred, frightened in a way Minseok hadn’t seen in a long time. The older knows he can’t win this battle.

Minseok sighs, rubbing his eyes to gain back his focus. “Fine.” When he looks back, Minho is grinning like all was forgotten, looking cheeky as he whined like a little kid. He thinks Minho has grown better at suppressing things than even he has.

“Hyung, take a bath with me, huh?”

“We haven’t done that since we were kids,” Minseok wrinkles his nose like the idea was disgusting when it was no worse than the fact that they’ve fooled around together for years, have had sex. One was obviously worse than the other.

Minho tries to pout now, eyes still red from crying and Minseok quickly gives in, pulling his shirt over his head and letting loose sweats drop to the floor.

“I’ll was your back,” Minho grins, standing to remove his skinny jeans, and as he does, he cringes pulling them over his backside, gaze drawn away until he can get his pants fully off. He still won’t fully explain what happened, but it’s not hard to imagine and it’s all that more upsetting.

“No, I’ll wash yours,” Minseok says, lightly shoving his naked brother towards the bath and trying hard to ignore marks that were only darkening over Minho’s skin and a bottom red still.

“Hyung,” Minho laughs and for a moment Minseok can forget and pretend everything will be okay. He climbs into the small tub behind Minho, legs spread so the younger can fit between them, to save what little space they have. The hot water makes Minho bite back whines, and Minseok gently tries to message his back a bit to ease the discomfort. Soon, Minho hands the soap over his shoulder for Minseok to take and lather his back.

“I love my big brother.”

Minseok playfully shoves at Minho in response to his teasing tone, splashing warm bath water all over. Minho soon draws his legs up, chin resting on his arms folded over knees. There’s some faint cringing and hissing from Minho, but he doesn’t resist whatever Minseok does as he’s washed. He tries to keep raw skin from the water though, not wanting that much pain.

While Minseok gently washes his brother, Minho quietly asks in a voice that still shows hurt inside, “Can I sleep with you tonight, hyung?”

“Don’t you always?” Minseok pours water over Minho’s soapy back, readying to tackle washing Minho’s brown curls next.

With a near twinkle in his big eyes, Minho smiles, laughing small with a closed mouth before answering, “Ah.”


	46. study

taebros, minbros; fluff

 

 

“Hyung..” Minho whines, head fallen to rest on Minseok’s lap, where the two sit on the couch watching tv. Minseok shoves at Minho’s small head, but fails to get it off his lap, so he settles, lucky one with the remote still anyway. He flips another channel, just because he has the power.

“I don’t want to tutor tonight..”

Minseok flicks Minho’s head and speaks over the younger brother’s whining. “You owe him though,” he says again, still explaining that he has debt to pay to schoolmate Lee Taesun for helping with his own studies.

“Why can’t he tutor his own brother?”

Minseok rolls his eyes now. “Accept it, you’re not getting out of it.”

“But Taemin is so quiet and in middle school still and.. hyung, don’t make me.”

Minseok bounces his legs, forcing Minho off his lap, face frowning. Some days you wouldn’t believe is little brother is sixteen already when he sulks this much about studies. “It’s stuff you already learned, just pass it on.”

Minho runs hands through his hair, voice a loud and frustrated cry. “Fine!”

Minseok watches Minho retreated back to his bedroom, amused his little brother’s games to get what he wanted failing. Minseok watches tv alone, thoughts wandering to Taesun, the younger teen he’s seen around, one he shares interests with, one that intrigues him for some reason. At least he’s less whiny and not competition like his own brother. That’s quite notable.

—

 

Minho makes a disgusting troll-face at Minseok once the doorbell rings and he has to leave the room to answer it. Minseok nearly throws a pillow at his dumb face, tongue sticking out at him, being childish himself now. Minho missed the whole scene, thankfully.

Once the younger brother returns minutes later, he has his sweet babyface smile on, greeting the Lee brothers into his home. Minseok gives a wave to Taesun, who has tagged along again this night, voicing a claim welcome.

Taemin is quiet like usual, but he smiles with a long bow, books held in his arms and socked feet wiggling over slipper hard floors. Minho guides him to the kitchen table around the corner to study, house to the kids with parents gone all evening.

Minseok offers a seat to Taesun beside him, flipping through channels again, putting off his own studies if he were being honest. The younger looks eager to sit beside Minseok, smile wide.

“Hey,” Taesun slaps his knees, posture stiff in the seat beside the other.

Minseok shrugs, side-eyeing the actually pleasant sixteen-year-old, head nodding.

“I’m seventeen now,” he blurts out, eyes suddenly wide like he surprised himself even.

Minseok blinks, confused with getting that bit of information, but okay. “Happy Birthday, in that case.”

Taesun laughs, hiding it behind his hand, head bowed a bit. “Thank you..”

Minseok grins at the younger, charmed somehow by him. It’s an uncomfortable thought, so he looks back to the tv, stopping on a channel playing an old soccer game to distract himself, and Taesun is soon fiddling with his cell, texting and sitting back comfortable in his seat while he waits for his little brother.

It’s not all that long before music plays over Taesun’s cell, and he’s shyly sharing his latest musical interests with Minseok, and to both their surprise, or maybe not surprise at all, they find more common interests, chatting it up about trends and hipster bands that are growing popular among students at Minseok’s new college.

Minseok smiles more than usual around Taesun. He even tries to hide the wide smile behind his hand, not wanting to look foolish. Somehow, Minseok really likes Lee Taesun. He wonders if it would be weird to consider him a friend.

Neither notice Minho’s tiny head peeking around the corner now and then, big eyes narrowed. Taemin is soon joining in, curious gaze between the older boys and his tutor fixated on them.

“Weird..” Minho mumbles.

Taemin shrugs. It looks like they’re having fun, or at least more fun than he is with his tutor that keeps getting up to spy.

“My brother won’t stop smiling.”

“So?” Taemin speaks up.

“So?” Minho repeats, as if Taemin is stupid for not knowing his brother as well as he does. “It means something.. Like, is he really making friends with my friends?”

Taemin stares hard with judging eyes at Minho, not aware Minho and his brother were even really friends. Taesun doesn’t talk about him more than a schoolmate. Taemin silently thinks Minho might be the weird one here, really.

“He’s stealing my friends now,” Minho frowns, but it’s really a sulking pout of defeat in losing yet another competition to his brother - one he has made up in his own tiny head.

Taemin signs and looks back to his forgotten studies.


	47. brothers (part 1) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

Taemin sat lazily on the couch beside his teenage brothers, watching TV. Or should he call them his stepbrothers? It had been over a year since his mom remarried to some athletic coach, whose wife died a long time ago, or something. Taemin didn’t pay much attention to the details. He was a little more than upset his mother remarried after his father passed away only a couple years ago.

He glanced out the corner of his eye to watch his new older brothers start shoving at each other in a playful manner. They fought like Taemin wasn’t even there. It was strange when they fought like this. It was different from him and his older brother Taesun. It was like there was some deeper meaning in everything. 

It wasn’t normal.

But then, Taemin wasn’t normal either, maybe that’s why he didn’t see it as normal. He watched as Minho climbed on his older brother Minseok. They’re faces ending up close. Lips dangerously close even. That wasn’t normal. It had taken Taemin some odd months to figure it out. That they weren’t ‘normal’, whatever was going on between the two.

Minseok shoved Minho back, making him fall back against Taemin. Taemin hissed, and his first thought was to shove Minho off like he would his own brother, but then he wanted grab hold of Minho – of his new older brother. He was Taemin’s. His hands reached out to grab Minho, but the older boy was climbing off.

“Sorry Taemin.” Minho quickly scrambled off Taemin and moved closer to his real brother again.

“Ah..” Taemin smiled and rubbed at his sore arm. 

 

Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho so special to him – made him different from Minseok, or even his own brother. There was just something different about him. Something that caught his eye when his family were taken out to dinner to meet his mother’s then boyfriend and his two sons close in age to them. Minho sat next to him, smiling and asking about him like he was actually interested in Taemin. 

It had made Taemin happy that someone finally paid attention to him again. Big eyes looked at him like he cared about what Taemin did or said.

It was reviving, in a way. Someone like Minho to make Taemin feel special like he did while his father was still alive. It reminded him of his former happy family. When his mother smiled for just him and his brother, when is brother acted like he really cared about Taemin and his family - wasn't so burdened with responsibly. Somehow, Minho felt like home and his comfortable past. 

Minho was different. Minho was special. 

 

When Taemin’s real older brother stepped into the living room, Taemin overly reacted with jumping to his feet and wrapping himself around Taesun, trying to prove some point or relive some past. More than that, he wanted it to be Minho he was jumping on.

“Hyung!” Taemin almost squealed.

Taesun shoved at Taemin, “Hey, get off! Are you twelve?”

Taemin let go, suddenly embarrassed by himself. These ‘moments’ had only gotten worse lately. Maybe he was just imitating Minho with Minseok - wanting to be Minseok with Minho, but then still wanting to be Minho to Minseok with his own brother.

Taemin and Taesun had been more distance since their father had died, and it seemed only worse when their mother remarried and they suddenly had two more brothers now. Taemin thought it upset Taesun that he was no longer the oldest, or even the man of the house anymore. The role he had been forced into, and got used to, for a short while was taken away from him.

Taesun shoved at Taemin’s shoulder, knocking the younger off balance, but he was smiling about it. teasing, not mad. Taemin smiled back and lightly punched at Taesun’s shoulder. He grabbed Taesun and pulled him to the couch. He squeezed in beside Minho, enjoying how with is brother there he had to sit close to Minho, brushing bodies with him. It was perfect.

 

______________

 

 

Taemin kicked off his bed blankets in a huff. He couldn’t sleep again. School was only in a few hours now and he had barely slept at all that night. He sighed and turned to face the bed a few feet away. 

Minho seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the dark room. 

Taemin missed sharing a room with his real brother, but since everyone moved in together, they split it up by age instead. Maybe they just wanted their kids to get along, who knew. Though they split up in bedrooms, Minho would disappear some nights. Taemin had finally figured out it was to sleep in his brother’s bed.

He had once asked Taesun about it, but his brother just shrugged it off and said it didn’t really bother him because he was asleep. Still, it left Taemin all alone in their room to sleep and wake up.

Taemin took a deep breath and rose from his bed. He took the few steps needed to reach Minho’s bed and carefully crawled in beside him. Taemin smiled, getting cozy against Minho’s warm body under blankets. He moved his face close to Minho’s and without thought kissed his brother on the lips. It was quick, just a little childish peck. But Taemin stared, getting no movement from Minho, so he pressed his lips again to his brother’s and lingered until Minho stirred.

Minho shifted, but he didn’t wake. He whispered with a smile almost touching Taemin’s lips. He called hyung and Taemin’s heart dropped. 

Taemin had kissed Minho. Minho’s real brother hadn’t. 

He turned over in Minho’s bed, unable to face him and what he’d done, or even what Minho calling his brother could mean. He stared off into the darkness for what seemed like ever before a warm arm wrapped around him and Minho was snuggling closer in his sleep. 

Taemin closed his eyes. He pretended Minho, his hyung, knew he was holding his little brother and not someone else. He gently held Minho’s hand and finally fell asleep with his older brother.

 

______________

 

 

Taemin bumped his hip into Minho’s, knocking his brother off balance while they washed dishes, cleaning up after dinner. 

“Hey.” Minho elbowed Taemin with a grin and flicked some of his soapy water at him.

Taemin laughed. Just this tiny moment was amazing. He was playing and teasing with his brother like he wanted to. The moment was short lived though. He hadn’t even noticed Minseok sneaking up behind them to suddenly pick Minho up from behind and pull away, twirling him around the kitchen.

“Hyung! You’ll break the dishes!”

“You will if you drop it,” Minseok laughed. He put Minho down and ruffled his hair before giving a small punch to Minho’s shoulder. He took Minho’s plate from him, “This isn’t clean enough.”

“Oh? Go ahead and help Taemin with the dishes then.”

Minseok blinked. “This is the most perfectly clean plate I’ve ever seen.”

Minho laughed and bumped his shoulder into Minseok’s before taking his plate back. 

“You want to go play some basketball tonight or something?” Minseok asked while Minho returned to the sink.

There was a pause before Minho answered, “Taemin should come.”

Taemin’s head shot up and he looked at Minho with wide eyes. His brother was smiling while washing more dishes beside him. Taemin glanced back to Minseok noticing him stiffen with a frown, but once he noticed Taemin’s eyes on him, he relaxed and smiled.

“Baby brother can come to see me destroy you.”

“Don’t talk too highly of yourself, hyung.” Minho said it in a pouty voice, but he was smiling still.

Minseok stepped up behind Minho, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder. “You know you hardly ever win against me.” Minho laughed at that and grabbed a glass to wash. 

Taemin side-eyed the two, noticing Minseok leaning into Minho, slowly bending him over the counter. Minho was still smiling. Taemin’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s going on in here?” Taesun asked like he was somehow the responsible adult here. But that role wasn’t his anymore. Minseok backed off Minho and turned to walk to Taesun. “Basketball.” He grabbed Taesun in a playful headlock, “You coming? Taemin is.”

“Hey hey hey, hyung. Let go.”

“Coming?” Minseok’s hold tightened.

Taesun cringed, “Yes. Yes I’m coming.”

Minseok finally released him. Taesun shoved at Minseok, but he smiled when he said, “Jerk.”

 

______________

 

 

The four ended up playing ‘little brothers vs. big brothers’. Minho tried to reassure Taemin they had a chance, but as the game went on it was pretty obvious they didn’t, especially with Taesun cheating and shoving Taemin over when he could.

 

The ball flew towards Taemin now. He caught it hearing Minho’s shout, “Go!” Taemin almost froze watching Minho jump on Minseok’s back, holding him tightly so Taemin could run forward and shoot the ball. He had almost got the ball in the air but was suddenly grabbed and flung around. He shouted, annoyed, especially when he was turned back to watch his stepbrothers playing around.

Minho ended up pinned to the gym floor, which looked like he wasn’t fighting it as much as he could. Minseok held Minho’s arms up, grunting with a grin at Minho’s effort to get free. When their faces were dangerously close again, Taemin throw the basketball at them. 

It hit Minseok in the side and Taesun let Taemin go. “Cheater,” Taesun told him, scolding him like a parent instead of his brother he remembered.

Taemin didn’t care. The game wasn’t even being played right anymore and it had his stepbrothers separating. When they left, Minho jumped on Minseok’s back again and got a piggyback home. Taemin was tempted to jump on his own brother’s back.

That night Taemin woke to find Minho’s bed empty. He rolled over and fell back to sleep.

 

 

______________

 

 

Minho had once told Taemin how much he admired his real brother. How he had been there for him growing up with no mother and a busy father who didn’t always pay attention. He was in some ways like the step in for a mother he could barely remember. 

If Minseok ever heard Minho referring to him as a mother though, there was a fight soon breaking out.

 

 

______________

 

 

Taemin climbed onto Minho’s bed, determined to show Minho what he meant to him. He was sure he was ready and could do this now, or well, as much as the internet could provide him on such things. Taemin didn’t want to think on that though. It filled with the anxiety of maybe being caught on the computer again. He breathed. 

He had to do this. This was finally the night. No more wait, hesitating.

He carefully pulled Minho’s blankets off, taking in the outline of his slim body in the dimly lit room. Taemin ran his hands under Minho’s pajama shirt, hands gently running over Minho’s warm stomach and bony chest, only stopping to play with skin until it became rough under his fingers. 

Minho stirred a little with a quite groan, but he still wasn’t waking up. Taemin pushed Minho’s shirt up as far as he could, then pulled his own shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor. He felt his nerves getting to him when he began pulling Minho’s pants off. He bit his lip and quickly pulled them away, not worrying about waking Minho. If he didn’t do it now, it would be never.

Taemin threw the clothes to the floor, still Minho not waking up. It was moment to be thankful for his brother's dead-like sleeping habits. Taemin sucked on his finger, nervous while spreading Minho’s legs. He chewed on his lip, holding his breath when he slowly pushed his slick finger inside Minho, hoping he doesn’t mess up.

He was careful about pushing, watching Minho’s face scrunched up in his sleep. His legs started pulling up the bed, but they didn’t close. They parted wider and once Taemin had his finger as far as he could, Minho’s brows furrowed further and his mouth fell open, breathing faster.

Taemin slowly moved his finger inside his brother, watching his head fall to the side while breathing heavily. Everything was making Taemin excited now, and he knew his uncomfortable pants needed to be off soon. He tried moving another wet finger inside Minho, making his brother’s hips pull up from the bed and he breathed in a gasp.

He was a little surprised, and more than aroused, watching Minho move against his fingers. It seemed unlikely his brother was still a virgin when it came to this, and when he called 'hyung' in his sleep again, Taemin knew enough. It made him slightly jealous and his quicker movements showed it, making Minho grow louder and move faster against Taemin.

Taemin pulled free of his pants with a struggle, using only one hand. But he finally managed and moved his hand over himself. He tried to make sure his brother was wet enough and he was himself, using the only thing he had which was saliva, before trying to push inside Minho. He held Minho tightly, carefully pushing in. it was the most amazing feeling Taemin had experienced, and he wanted more - his body demanded more, slowly pushing in deeper.

Minho whined and tensed, and Taemin hadn’t been aware Minho was waking up until he heard his quiet, sleepy voice.

“Hyung..? Why.. you..? I’m trying to sleep..”

It was now or never, so Taemin held to Minho’s thighs and quickly pushed the rest of the way in, making Minho shout and wake much faster. He must have realized who he was with now, because his voice was much louder and panicked.

“T-Taemin!? What are you-”

Taemin pulled out and pushed back in, cutting Minho off. “It’s okay, Minho-hyung.” He told him, continuing to move while Minho dropped his head back to the bed, hissing. His hands blindly tried to grab hold of Taemin’s clothes that weren’t there. Minho's hands only slipped over Taemin’s skinny body.

“Tae..” his brother hissed, “Taemin.. why..” his fingers clawed at Taemin’s skin. Taemin only moved faster, annoyed by the pain and Minho's reaction. He was supposed to like this. 

“You.. you do this with Minseok-hyung.”

Minho’s breathing became too fast, obviously panicking further, “I don’t. That’s sick.”

“Is it?” Taemin chewed on his lip again, releasing Minho’s thighs and leaned forward. He got a better look at Minho’s face, his brother's eyes huge and anxious at being caught in a lie.

“I never.” 

“Why are you lying?” Taemin didn’t understand really. It was obvious to him now what his stepbrothers did behind closed doors. What he’s wanted to do behind closed doors with Minho. It didn’t seem like a big deal anymore.

“I..I..” Minho tried to speak, but it was harder as Taemin moved, making him whine and try to catch his breath. “D-Don’t.. don’t tell. Please.” Minho pleaded, coming off slightly pathetic in Taemin's eyes.

Taemin thought a moment. He leaned over enough to kiss hesitating lips. He pulled back to whisper a cruel request, “I won’t.. if you’ll...” Taemin didn’t finish. He felt suddenly horrible for saying such a thing, making his brother do such a thing, but Minho’s lips quickly pressed to his, kissing him like someone who knew what they’re doing.

A pleasant chill ran through him, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or knowing why his brother knew so much. He ignored it, slowing to enjoy the kiss. Warm hands ran over his back now, pulling him closer. Taemin tried moving again. It made Minho pull from the kiss to fall back to the bed.

“Do you feel good too?” Taemin asked in breaths.

“Y-Yeah..” Minho’s eyes squeezed closed and he bit his lip, it was obviously a lie again. Taemin wasn’t sure how to fix it, so he just moved around until he tried lifting Minho’s thin leg over a small shoulder, holding it tightly as he moved faster. He wasn’t sure about his brother, but it felt great to Taemin, so he stayed like that, moving faster while Minho bit his hand to be quieter.

Taemin watched Minho squirm below him, making him move faster and claw at Minho’s thigh, scratching skin red beneath his nails, making a possible sob stick in his brother’s throat. Taemin assumed he wasn’t nearly as good at this as Minseok, but that only fueled him to be better – Minho would be his.

Taemin tried touching Minho, but he was obviously still fairly soft. He started moving his hand on Minho. Hands reached to his, clearly wanting to pull Taemin’s away, but they resisted and just loosely held to his wrist and arm.

Taemin watched Minho lift his head slightly to stare at him with his big eyes, looking confused still by what was happening, if not a bit tired. His eyelashes fluttered and he let his head fall to the bed again. Minho’s hands left Taemin’s body to slowly run over his own, arching with a moan at his own touch.

The unexpected excite he got from the sight - his brother was enjoying this, pushed Taemin to his release. He let go of Minho to finish in uneven thrusts, listening to Minho's voice rise again. Taemin pulled out moments after, letting Minho’s leg drop from his shoulder back to the bed, and he leaned over him breathing heavy and watching Minho’s eyes slowly open.

Taemin wasn’t expecting the sweet kiss on his cheek. He blinked watching Minho drop back down to the pillow with a small smile. 

“Get dressed and go to sleep,” Minho told him, stretching under Taemin. He didn’t miss his brother cringing. He tried to grab Minho again to at least make him feel good now, but his hand was slapped away. “Sleep.”

Reluctantly, Taemin crawled off his brother’s bed and quickly dressed. Nothing was said when Taemin got in his own bed and laid there unsure of what he had just done, and really, what secret he had confirmed from his brother – stepbrothers.

But one thing was for sure. He wasn’t going to just give up on Minho. He still had a chance. He would show Minho. 

He would show his brother.

 

 

______________

 

 

If Taemin looked like he wanted to talk about that night, Minho would avoid him, so Taemin stopped trying to. Taemin almost convinced himself it was just a dream. If it hadn’t felt so good, if his brother had wanted him too, maybe it could have been a dream.

 

______________

 

 

“Do you really love him?” Taemin asked weeks later. He sat on his bed playing with his sheets while watching Minho at his desk studying. His brother looked at him a bit confused, but he seemed to get Taemin’s meaning when he tensed and eyes darted away. He was afraid to talk about such a dirty secret.

Taemin smiled sweetly, hiding his anxiety of Minho’s answer. “You can tell me, hyung. It’s okay.”

Minho looked thoughtful before his eyes met Taemin’s again and he slowly smiled with a nodded. “Yes.”

Taemin’s hands tightened around sheets and he painfully bit the inside of his mouth, smile trying not to fade too quickly. He could tell Minho meant what he said. He could see it in his eyes. A look he never gave Taemin. 

Minho loved his real brother more than Minho could ever love his stepbrother.

Minho turned back to his papers and Taemin stood. He left their room without a word. He wasn’t thinking straight at the moment, just feeling pure childish jealousy and hurt. He searched for someone he could ‘tattle’ his stepbrothers on. 

Minho was suddenly like a toy Taemin couldn’t have. And if Taemin couldn’t have it, no one could.

 

______________

 

 

Days later, Taemin peeked around the corner watching Minseok rush out of the house after some meeting between the parents and only his stepbrothers that had turned into shouting and his stepfather hitting Minseok just moments ago. Taemin turned back to the hall when Minho quickly walked his way. When Minho turned the corner and almost ran into him, he saw the tears in his brother’s eyes and he stopped in front of Taemin.

“Why?” Minho quietly asked, looking betrayed. Before Taemin could give any answer, Taesun walked out of his room. Minho rushed by, bumping into Taesun. He didn’t say anything, just slammed his bedroom door closed behind him.

Taesun turned back to Taemin, an annoyed look for Minho quickly turning to an accusing one at Taemin. “What did you do?”

Broke his favorite toy, Taemin thought, but he couldn’t answer out loud.


	48. brothers (part 2) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

TIME

Minseok left the family room first, saying he needed to use the bathroom with a glance towards Minho. Minho leaned over in Minseok’s vacant seat on the couch, bored and waiting. Five minutes later he decided it was long enough. He smiled at Taemin next to him, giving him the remote before he left the room.

Minho looked around before knocking on the bathroom door. He head was still turned when the door was opened and he was quickly yanked in. Minho tripped over his feet while Minseok closed to door then reached for the sink, turning it on all the way to drown out noises. Minho pulled at Minseok’s shirt once his brother pressed him into the wall, kissing quick and needy. 

Minseok pulled Minho’s hands off his shirt, leaning back. “Not enough time for that.”

Minho pouted, clearly upset this wasn’t going to be all he wanted it to be. Still, it was better than nothing. He leaned forward to meet Minseok’s lips again. Minseok fumbled with Minho’s jeans, while he held his brother close and ran his thigh between Minseok’s legs. When Minho moved rougher, Minseok groaned and fumbled quicker with Minho’s pants until they were slipping loosely down his wait and legs. Minseok tugged at his underwear and a warm hand was soon around him, moving perfectly. 

Minho pulled his mouth from Minseok’s, dropping his head on his brother’s shoulder and breathing loudly while he rocked against the touch. “Hyung,” Minho breathed, holding tightly to Minseok’s clothes and listening to the loud water running in the bathroom, trying to be no louder than it was.

He had to press his back into the wall, arms holding some of his wait up on Minseok’s shoulders once he was spread and inside his brother’s warm mouth. Minho slid down the wall more, legs opening wider. When one of Minseok’s hands left his hip to run between his legs and teasingly barely push a dry finger inside him, Minho yelped, head slamming into the wall behind him and fingers digging into Minseok’s shoulders.

“You said.. you said..” Minho tried to breathe. Eyes squeezed shut, and his lip was bitten as he whined and slid further down the wall, wanting the finger pressed deeper. It kept pulling out though, just running along outside, teasing but feeling good. It was only going to make him finish sooner, which is what his brother wanted obviously.

Minseok’s mouth kept working and Minho tried to remain as quiet and composed as he could, which wasn’t very much the closer he got and the more annoyed he was the finger wouldn’t press any deeper inside of him. 

Minutes later, he was shooting off inside his brother’s warm mouth, groaning and sliding down the wall once Minseok pulled fully away from him. He sat there, stupid smile on his face while feeling great. He wanted to stay there feeling fuzzy, but his head was pulled forward, making him crawl awkwardly in pants around his knees, until his open mouth was guided over Minseok. His brother kept his head moving while Minho tried to gather himself. He lifted his hands to Minseok’s hips, keeping him steady with a tight grip as he moved his mouth over his brother by himself. 

Minho used his tongue, moving over his brother how he remembered he liked it best and what seemed to get him off fastest. Minseok’s low noises showed Minho was doing something right. It was always the best when Minho got to hear his name breathed low and approving from his brother. He took his brother deeper, wanting to hear his name again.

He did, and it only tempted him to finger himself and force Minseok to the floor so he could climb over his brother and feel Minseok deep inside him. Not just that teasing finger. 

Minho continued until he could taste his brother warm inside his mouth. He swallowed and wrapped a hand around his brother to slowly pull off and run his tongue over him, tasting as much as he could.

Minseok pulled Minho back to his feet and Minho leaned into his brother, hips out while he pulled Minho’s pants back up for him. Minho smiled kisses against Minseok’s neck, as his brother fastened them like some caring parent. 

“Thanks mom,” Minho whispered with a tiny laugh. Minseok must have heard him over the running water, because he was soon shoved away, stumbling back into the wall behind him.

“Shut up,” Minseok told him with a frown while taking care of his own pants.

Minho grinned, “Hyung, you-“

Both froze when there was a knock at the door and Taemin’s voice could be heard asking if Minseok had seen Minho. They started at each other, slight panic talking over. Minseok put a finger over his lips, telling Minho to stay quiet while he turned the sink water off and slowly opened the bathroom door a crack, Minho hiding behind it.

“Nope.” Minseok smiled awkwardly. He stepped out of the bathroom, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him. He dropped an arm around Taemin’s shoulders and led him away from the bathroom. “Let’s find him, eh?”

Minho waited a few deep breathing moments in the bathroom until he quietly opened the door and sneaked out. He found Taemin sitting on the couch with Minseok watching more TV. Minho sat at the end so Taemin was between him and Minseok. He grabbed a pillow, holding it as he sat lazily against the couch. He asked what they were watching now and Taemin leaned against him answering.


	49. brothers (part 3) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

TOY

 

Taemin quietly poked his bedroom door open a crack. He found Minho rushing around the room grabbing close and other valuables. Minho ran his sleeve under his nose and shoved things into a backpack. He watched Minho pause, growing stiff as Taemin entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. His stepbrother wouldn’t look at him.

“Hyung-“

“Don’t talk to me.” Minho said in a low warning then sniffed, not sounding very threatening.

It was pretty clear what Minho was doing. He was trying to leave. He was going to leave Taemin. “Wait-“

“Why would you do that to us?” Minho stopped stuffing things into his backpack to turn and face Taemin. “Why..?” Minho’s eyes were red and wet still. ”Do you hate us?”

No. He never hated them. Not Minho at least. He loved him. “Hyung, I didn’t mean..” Taemin stepped close to Minho. Too close because he was soon roughly shoved to the floor. Taemin winced and looked up to meet Minho’s narrowed eyes. 

Hate. The opposite of what he ever wanted to see from his brother. He never wanted that directed at himself.

“You ruined everything.”

“Hyung, don’t-“

“I hate you.”

Taemin started blinking tears from his eyes. He was such a child. He broke his favorite toy and now he couldn’t fix it. He sobbed like a baby on the floor, hurt deeply by his brother’s words. Minho looked like he wanted to say more, but stepdad’s voice was calling him loudly. Minho’s eyes widened and he hurried back to his bag, quickly zipping it up in his hands and rushing passed Taemin and out of the bedroom. 

Taemin pulled himself up once he heard yelling – stepfather and Minho. Taemin leaned out of the bedroom to find his stepdad’s hand tightly around Minho’s arm, shaking Minho and telling him he can’t leave. Minho pulled and shoved until he fell back against the front door. He scrambled to open it while his larger father wrapped around him from behind.

“Let me go! Let go!” Minho’s hands kept slipping on the door. “You can’t stop me! I love him!”

Taemin covered his mouth hiding his sob, while his stepfather talked over Minho, saying what they’ve done isn’t love, it’s wrong and Minho can’t leave. Stepdad finally called for Taesun’s help, Taemin’s brother stepping out from a corner and near the door to silently help pull and carry the struggling Minho back to his room. Taemin backed into a corner as they walked in and dropped Minho on his bed.

Both hurried out of the room, Taesun giving Taemin an unreadable look as he passed. The door closed behind his stepfather. Taemin stayed in the corner while Minho quickly got off his bed and tried to pull the door open. It wouldn’t budge. Minho yelled and beat on the door, demanding to be let out, but it didn’t work, and soon Minho was growing tired and crying harder. Minho slid down the door, giving it one final fist slam before slumping against it and hiding his face while he cried.

Taemin breathed, slowly walking over to Minho and kneeling. “Hyung..” he quietly sobbed, reaching for his brother. He just wanted to comfort him - tell his brother he loved him.

Minho jerked away from the touch, whispering, “Don’t touch me.” He curled up further. “I hate you.”

Taemin fell back, sitting on the floor while eyes stared at Minho’s shaking body and his own tears fell freely.

 

His toy… It was destroyed. 

 

 I love him.


	50. brothers (part 4) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

TEASE

 

“Taemin?” Minho softly called from his bed. He smiled when there was no response and quietly got out of his bed then left the room, door gently shutting behind him. He looked around, making sure no one else was up before hurrying down the hall and gently pushing his older brothers’ bedroom door open, tiptoeing inside. He cringed at the noise the door made closing, but there was no movement coming from the two twin beds inside the room. 

Minho grinned once he was standing over Minseok’s bed. Really, he wanted to pounce on his brother and wake him with a scare. Minho smiled wider at the thought. He wasn’t expecting Minseok to already be awake though, or grab hold of him, pulling him down to the bed and shoving a hand over Minho’s mouth to muffle is surprised shout. 

Minseok kicked off sheets, pulling Minho on the bed and rolled them around until Minho was under him. He left his hand over Minho’s mouth while whispering in his ear, “Took you long enough.” He kissed below Minho’s ear and shoved Minho’s shirt up to touch warm skin. “You knew what I wanted earlier, why did you invite Taemin?” Minseok’s pulled his hand away from Minho’s mouth and moved it to tug at Minho’s pajama bottoms.

Minho lifted his hips, helping Minseok remove his clothes. “I don’t know,” Minho whispered. He was obviously smiling as he said it, annoying Minseok. Minho’s legs fell open and Minseok threw Minho’s pants down the bed, before beginning to slowly push a dry finger inside Minho. Minseok swallowed Minho’s shout while he bucked up off the bed into Minseok. His brother slowly pushed further, Minho jerking under him. Minseok pulled away from Minho’s mouth, Minho whining low while breathing deeply through his nose as he bit his lips painfully hard. 

Minseok leaned near Minho’s ear again, “When did you grow up to be such a tease?”

Minho didn’t answer. Minseok pulled out of Minho and started removing his pajama pants. Minho carefully sat up and pulled his shirt off himself. He glanced at Taesun’s bed, glad to find no movement from his stepbrother. Minho’s attention was drawn back to Minseok when his head was held by a hand and gently guided him down between Minseok’s spread legs, not wasting the short time they had.

He took hold of his already hardening brother before teasing with his tongue. Minho was quickly taking his brother in his mouth after his head was shoved and Minseok told him, “Stop,” clearly irritated with him.

He didn’t know why he was teasing more lately. Maybe because it always showed that, in the end, Minseok needed him just as much as Minho needed his big brother.

Minho tried to be quiet, but it was harder once Minseok pushed wet fingers inside him. They moved, growing more pleasant while he kept his mouth moving over his brother. Minseok lightly slapped Minho’s butt, a signal for Minho to stop now. He pulled away, making sure he left Minseok wet. 

Minho took charge by climbing on Minseok’s lap and carefully, but slowly, guiding his brother inside him, Minseok being mostly patient with him. He buried his face in Minseok’s shoulder and shirt, muffling his voice as he slowly moved on his brother, taking him deeper and waiting for the pain to fade. When it did enough, he lifted his head and met Minseok’s lips in a kiss. 

With Minseok’s help, Minho moved faster on Minseok’s lap and Minho’s fingers ran through his brother’s hair while he tasted his warm tongue in his mouth. Minseok’s hands left Minho’s hips to run over his body, seeming to brush all the perfect spots, like usual. Minho was sure no one could ever make him feel the way his brother could. He moved quicker, moaning into Minseok’s mouth and ready to please his brother as much as he could.

When there was a loud noise in the room, they both froze and looked to Taesun’s bed, panic overwhelming in the moment. They watched waiting for Taesun to move – for them to be caught, but he never did. When they both finally took a breath again, Minseok held Minho close and laid back to the bed with Minho under him. Minseok grabbed at the blanket to throw it over them.

Minseok slowly moved again, whispering next to Minho’s ear “Quiet,” like he needed to. Minho already knew. It wasn’t like this was the first time they did this in the room with Taesun sleeping. Minho wished he still had a bedroom with his real brother. Just the two of them again.

Minho held Minseok tighter, sucking on his neck while his brother breathed hot next to his ear and moved faster. He his his hands under Minseok’s shirt to feel his brother’s firm back. Minho pulled nails down it, making him smiled against Minseok’s skin when his brother breathed his name. 

A hand finally wrapped around Minho, moving and making everything that much better. Minho dug nails harder, though it wasn’t really intentional, but Minseok perceived it as more teasing, so he pushed in deep, rolling his hips just so, making Minho’s head drop back to the bed and legs fall open wider. He bit his lip hard, trying to be quiet. His hands dropped from Minseok when he whispered in heavy breaths, “Stop. teasing.”

Minho didn’t ‘tease’ anymore, just closed his eyes and chewed on his lip trying to keep his voice down while his brother rocked into him and moved around him pleasantly. His breaths became shorter, the blanket hot and suffocating over them. Minho poked enough of his head out from under it to get some fresh, cool air in his lungs. Minseok buried his face into Minho’s shoulder and moved fast. Almost too fast. Part of Minho was beginning to worry about the noises of the bed or bodies meeting in the dark room, but then he couldn’t think too much on it with his mind set on more pleasant things. Minseok breathed hot and heavy into Minho’s shoulder when he finished, slowing his thrusts. He leaned in to kiss Minho deeply, before pulling out of Minho and down the bed under the blanket still. 

Minho clung to soft hair while Minseok sucked him off. He turned his head into the pillow trying to be quiet, while tightening his hold on Minseok’s head, and thighs threatening to tighten around Minseok. When Minho finished, Minseok sat up, wiping his mouth and throwing the blanket completely off them both. “Get dressed,” he whispered to Minho as he climbed off the bed to pull his pants back on, making Minho slightly disappointed and wanting to lay still, contently, while he breathed deeply. Once Minseok handed him tissue from beside the bed, Minho cleaned up between his legs before climbing from the bed like he had been told. Minho was slower about getting dressed, and kept his eyes on the still sleeping Taesun, afraid he might wake up. By the time he was done, Minseok had the bed ready for Minho to crawl into beside him. 

Minho snuggled back into his brother while Minseok played with Minho’s hair. Minseok softly said, “Love you… little tease,” before gently kissing Minho’s head.

Minho smiled at the sincerity in his brother’s voice, even though he was teasing him. His eyes closed while he was quickly drifting away. Minho turned over though, a little too fast, waking himself again with a sudden sharp pain. But he buried his face in Minseok’s chest with a tiny whine and murmured, “I love you too.”

Before Minho could fall asleep he quietly asked, “Hyung, were you in my room the other night?”

Minseok shifted, “Hm-mm.”

Minho was too tried to dwell on the thought. It was probably just a dream anyway. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy just being at his brother’s side – where he always wanted to be.


	51. brothers (part 5) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

LOOK AT ME.

 

His brother was clearly good at this – experienced. It showed that Minho had done this a lot before - with his own brother, though. Real brother. Taemin pushed the thought aside, roaming Minho’s thin body with his hands. Taemin lay on his back in his own bed, Minho riding him skillfully. It was like watching those videos online, but better, got to actually experience it, feel good. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Taemin whined, pulling short nails down Minho’s chest while being bounced into the bed. “Open your eyes, look at me.” he practically begged, wanting to see his brother’s eyes.

Taemin regretted it when Minho did. Behind big eyes, it was obvious he didn’t want this. Taemin always forcing his brother to. 

Why?

Taemin’s voice slightly shook, “Hyung, why-” 

Minho cut Taemin off with a kiss. One that was awkward, showing how he still didn’t want this. Didn’t feel the same about Taemin.

Minho pulled back, breathing against Taemin’s lips, “Taemin-ah.. quiet.” 

Taemin suddenly felt like a child being scowled. It was a horrible time to feel childish. Minho’s head moved to Taemin’s shoulder, hot breath tickling Taemin’s skin while Minho kept his body moving and rolling against Taemin. He dug his nails into Minho’s lower back, making Minho slow and whimper at the pain. 

Good, Taemin thought, hurt like me. I hope you hurt.

Minho’s breath hitched and he froze, voice loudest it’d been this whole time. “Taemin, stop,” he breathed heavy, “That hurts.” When Taemin refused to let go of his toy, Minho blurted out, “I love you.”

Taemin’s grip loosened then, but the words, they weren’t sincere. They never were. Taemin knew fear. This was fear, was it not? Just wanted him to stop. Taemin moved a hand to Minho’s head, petting it like a child’s. “Hyung,” he whispered, lips curling upwards, “Are you scared of me? Of what I can do?” 

Taemin recalled showing self-injures to his mother not long ago, claiming Minho hurt him. His stepfather ate it up, yelling and pushing Minho around. Minho had been fooling around with his own brother under his father’s nose, who knew what other horrible things Minho was capable of, eh? “Never touch Taemin!” Minho was told, his face reddening from a backhand. Taemin’s eyes still ran with forced tears, watching Minho die a little more inside. He smiled at his toy.

Minho stiffened at Taemin’s question, shook even, before answering. His voice was quiet and sincere this time. “Yes.” 

Taemin pet Minho’s head quicker, “Good.” He smiled, satisfied. Taemin’s other hand moved down Minho’s hot back, feeling his brother’s tense muscles. “You can see him again, just move.”

Minho braced himself against the bed, moving his body again.

Taemin let his voice fall from his parted lips, enjoying his brother’s movements again, and them speeding up.

Taemin’s toy might be bigger than him, but its batteries ran on threats. He could recharge it whenever he wanted and never get hurt.


	52. brothers (part 6) (M)

BROKEN

 

Taemin woke to rustling sounds in his bedroom. He opened his eyes but stayed still, waking and watching to figure out what was going on. 

It was Minho. 

His brother was actually back in their room again. He hadn’t been sleeping in their shared bedroom since that day a week ago – not since Minseok hadn’t come home, disappeared – since content fights between Minho and his own father. Taemin, in his sleepy state, hoped Minho was coming back to share their room again instead of sleeping in Minseok’s bed. When he woke enough to realize Minho wasn’t going to bed, but was fully dressed and sneaking around the room grabbing things, Taemin shot up in bed. 

His brother was trying to leave him again.

“Hyung.” Taemin watched Minho freeze. He had obviously hesitated to turn and face Taemin, but he did and Taemin turned on the bedside light, getting a better look at his brother. 

“Go back to sleep.” Minho told him, cold tone showing the distance between the two now.

“No..” Taemin crawled out of bed, “You’re leaving?”

Minho didn’t answer. He grabbed something else off his bed to place in his backpack. Taemin was a little startled when Minho finally spoke, being lost in his own growing panic.

“I have to find him.”

Taemin took a step towards Minho, “No. You need to stay here..”

Minho ignored Taemin’s words. “He needs me.”

I need you.

Taemin couldn’t fight back the overwhelming panic anymore. His brother couldn’t leave him. No one else could leave Taemin. Never again. He rushed Minho, who was unprepared, taking his older brother to the bed. Taemin held Minho tightly in a hug while his brother struggled beneath him.

“Taemin!" Minho huffed, "Get off!”

“Please don’t go, hyung,” Taemin pathetically begged, struggling to keep his brother down with all his might.

Minho kept trying to pull and shove Taemin off, but it wasn’t working and Taemin was only holding tighter now. “I have to find him,” Minho told Taemin, “You need to let me go.”

“I can’t. I love you.”

Minho slowed to a huffing stop. “You don’t love me. Taemin-ah.” Minho gently placed a hand on Taemin’s head to run his fingers through hair in a comforting manner, while he gently spoke. “You’re my brother. How can you even..”

“How can you, hyung?” Taemin quickly asked, voice louder.

“It’s.. it’s different,” Minho tried to defend, like there was really any difference between the two. 

When Taemin lifted his head to look at Minho, it was anything but what Taemin wanted from his brother’s eyes. And when Minho pulled his hand away and quietly said “Please.. please let me go,” eyes starting to well, Taemin tried to make it better by pressing his lips to Minho’s in a quick kiss.

Taemin forced Minho to react to the kiss, making his mouth open with a gasp when he pulled a hand from around Minho to grab tightly between his legs. Taemin forced his tongue between Minho’s parted lips then. Minho pulled a leg up, trying to push at Taemin or just get his hand away, but Taemin only twisted harder, muffling Minho’s cry with his mouth.

Minho’s hands pulled at Taemin’s hair, removing Taemin from his lips. “Stop. Stop!” Minho tried to quietly yell, and he pulled harder when Taemin’s lips smashed painfully into his again. “Taemin, I can’t love you.” Minho muttered between kisses, his tone showing how true that fact was.

Taemin didn’t want to hear that though. Not ever. When Minho’s head jerked back in a hiss, Taemin forced his face down to Minho’s neck, trying to ignore the pain in his head at the effort. Still, it was hard and he was hurting in more than one way. Taemin’s kisses soon turned into a sharp bite, retaliating against what was hurting him in so many ways right now. Minho was chewing down on his lip to stop his shout, making his voice come out quieter and in a long, shaky whine. 

Pulling on his hair only made Taemin twist and bite harder, so soon Minho’s hands fell from Taemin and he was breathing short and heavy beneath him. Taemin could taste blood, but still he couldn’t feel he went too far. This wasn’t fair. Minho was supposed to like him and never leave. Telling on the two was supposed to help. Not make it worse.

“Wha.. what did I ever do to you..” Minho’s quite and strained voice slightly quivered, making it known to Taemin that he was now crying. “I never… I just want to be happy.”

Minho shook under Taemin now, breathing even more unsteadily. Taemin released Minho’s skin, “You can be happy with me, hyung.” He smiled, taking in the bleeding bite mark with narrowing eyes. Minho was his. He claimed him. He grinned.

“I can’t, I cant, I can’t,” Minho repeated in a low chanting-like voice.

Why was it so hard? Was Taemin that unlovable?

Face fallen, Taemin sat up on Minho, who slowly lowered his head with a wince, red eyes soon meeting Taemin’s. Minho’s eyes widened when Taemin dug his nails into the skin of his own upper arms and pulled them down, causing deep red lines and even some blood appear over the irritated skin. 

“If you try to run, I’ll scream.” Taemin calmly told Minho. Taemin wasn’t even sure if it was his voice. He sounded much too calm for what he was feeling on the inside. He was breaking. He couldn’t break. He was better than a toy. Toys can break, Taemin can’t. “I’ll tell them you attacked me. Who do you think they’ll believe?” Taemin saw actual fear in Minho’s eyes now. “The one who’s sick.. who’s in love with his own flesh and blood.” Taemin unzipped Minho’s jacket, pulling it open while looking at him deeply. “Disgusting..” Taemin scowled and shoved up Minho’s shirt under his jacket to run his fingertips over hot, twitching skin. 

When Minho’s hand reached tightly for his that were unfastening Minho’s pants, he said, “Then you’ll never see him again.” Minho slowly released his painfully tight grip on Taemin. “They’ll send you away.” He began pulling and jerking Minho’s pants away. “My mom.. she won’t keep you. She’ll get rid of you, hyung.” Taemin almost smiled, finding a sick satisfaction in watching the fight in his brother’s eyes slip away - in Minho letting him to what he wanted with him. He pulled all of Minho’s clothes from his body, making sure his brother was less likely to run away from him. “Your dad doesn’t want you anymore,” Taemin told Minho, like it was a well know fact to everyone now as he pulled the last piece of clothing from him. Minho seemed to believe Taemin’s words, because he looked even more broken now. Dying inside.

His toy was falling apart right in front of him. Taemin wanted to laugh. 

He wouldn’t hurt from someone he loved leaving again. He wouldn’t let it happen. He was stronger now.

But when Taemin remembered Minho was only doing it for his brother – his real brother, Taemin would dig his nails into Minho’s bare skin and bite bruises along his thighs, his whole body even. 

Taemin forced Minho to come this time, jerking him off while moving fingers deep inside him. His brother’s face told him all he needed to know – he didn’t want this. 

No, this wasn’t his brother anymore. This was a toy. A toy that he could do whatever he pleased with. No matter what Taemin seemed to do, Minho wouldn’t stop him. He was still doing everything for someone he actually loved. 

Not Taemin.

It wasn’t satisfying enough when Minho choked out an “I love you.” It was all wrong. It didn’t hold the same meaning as when he said it about Minseok.

When Taemin grabbed something thick and jagged from Minho’s desk to use instead of his fingers, quickly causing red to run between Minho’s legs and muffled cries come from his brother, he wasn’t sorry.

It was a toy. Now that it was broken, he was going to take it apart and see how it worked.

 

 


	53. brothers (part 7) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

NOT NORMAL

 

Minho could taste his own blood from biting his lips to keep quiet. He pulled tightly at sheets while his knees were bent, legs held apart as Taemin kept slowly moving an object that shouldn’t even be inside of him. He barely got a glance at it, so he wasn’t sure what Taemin grabbed, but he did know it hurt. It hurt so much, he kept trying to push himself up the bed and get it out of him.

Things only felt slightly better when Taemin stopped. But it was only because of a knock at the door. Minho was relieved and horrified at the same time. Part of him deeply hoped it was Minseok. He wanted his big brother to make it stop.

Why hadn’t he come back yet?

Taemin told Minho to be quiet as he pulled Minho’s legs down to the bed, leaving the object still painful inside him, and threw a blanked over his sore body. 

Hyung…

It wasn’t his brother. Why would it be? He hasn’t seen him since he stormed out, mad at dad – maybe even mad him.

Minho tried to breathe while he heard Taemin and Taesun talking in loud whispers. Minho couldn’t pick it all up, but it sounded like Taesun was looking for Minho, who should be sleeping in the bed beside him. When footsteps grew closer, Minho couldn’t breathe, and then suddenly the blanket was pulled completely off him.

Taesun’s wide eyes took Minho’s appearance in. Minho assumed he looked horrible. He felt horrible, venerable. He didn’t speak, especially once Taemin stepped beside his brother, childish pout and everything. 

“What is this, Taemin?” Taesun turned to his brother. He sounded upset, if only mildly.

“Hyung~.” Taemin whined, “It’s nothing..”

Taesun’s eyes narrowed, moving further down on the bed. “He’s bleeding,” Taesun said calmly, making Minho stiffen and choke in horror at what Taemin had done to him.

“He’ll be fine.” Taemin shoved at Taesun’s arm, like they were only two kids in a little playful fight and he needed to lay off them.

“Taemin,” Taesun said in a stern voice.

Taemin suddenly wrapped around Taesun in a tight hug, soon begging his brother not to tell. He was crying and saying how sorry he was - he was afraid. It was so sudden, the mood swing, Minho was shocked even in his state. 

It wasn’t normal.

Minho knew, when Taesun looked back to him and he tried to plead for his help with his eyes, he knew the look Taesun gave him - deviation to one’s own family. Minho wasn’t part of his family. Not really. 

Taesun’s hand fell on Taemin’s head and he ruffled hair in an affectionate manner as he turned back. All hope was gone when Taesun smiled and said, “I won’t tell. Just.. be careful.” He pulled Taemin away to hold his face and make his brother look at him. “Okay, baby brother?”

Taemin nodded his head, tears still rolling down his red cheeks.

Minho wanted to rollover and die then. No one was there for him. And when Minho choked on a sob, Taesun’s disgusted eyes looked down at him and he told Minho to shut up before turning back to wipe tears from Taemin’s face lovingly. Minho’s grip tightened around his bed sheets. He was humiliated. Abandoned. Disgusting.

“Did he do this to you?” Taesun asked with concern, pulling on Taemin’s arms to get a better view of bloody skin. Taemin was silent, not answering one way or the other. He just sniffed while Taesun sighed tiredly.

These brothers’ bond was more twisted than Minho could ever consider his with his own brother.

As Taesun left, he warned Taemin to be quiet. Taemin promised his big brother he would and closed the door behind him. He soon turned back to Minho, sniffing and wiping his tears away with a grin, making Minho wonder if those tears had been fake. Taemin crawled back on the bed, pushing Minho’s legs back up it. Minho grabbed tighter to sheets again, tensing in anticipated fear.

“My big brother is good to me, isn’t he?” Taemin said, tone longing with an underlined understanding. He pulled and twisted the object still inside Minho, making Minho buck off the bed and shout. Taemin only dropped a pillow over Minho’s head and pressed gently on it while he moved the thing slowly again, making pain spike through Minho’s body. 

“If you’re quiet, hyung, you can see yours again too.” Taemin mumbled, like he wasn’t pleased with what he was saying. “If he even wants you after this, huh?” he sounded more pleased with himself after adding that. It was only another sharp stab through Minho’s aching heart.

Minho twitched and shook, but he kept his voice down under the nearly suffocating pillow. He had to. He truly believed it was the only choice he had. Taemin had already ruined things once when he thought Taemin to be incapable of such. Who says he couldn’t ruin it further - take everything away form Minho.

Maybe he already has. 

Who wants him now?

Not Mom. Not Dad. Maybe not even his brother.

Alone.

Sometime later when either Taemin grew bored or tired and crawled back into his bed to sleep, Minho pulled and rolled himself off his bed. He fell to the floor making a noise, but it didn’t seem to wake Taemin. Minho used the bed to pull his sore body back up and he was horrified when he saw the blood on his twisted sheets. His own blood speckled across the white sheets, a horrid reminder. He looked across at Taemin’s bed in the now dimly lit room. He didn’t understand how any of this happened. He was only always nice to Taemin. He was good to his little brother. 

Taemin wasn’t normal.

Why?

Minho struggled just pulling his pants back on, then shirt, so he could hurry out of the bedroom, not wanting to be alone with Taemin even while he was only sleeping like nothing had happened. He stumbled and hissed in a few choking sobs trying to make it to the bathroom down the all, not bothering to try Taesun’s room. 

Once in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and tried to steady himself on a wall. But when he glanced in the mirror and saw the faint marks over his body and the not so faint teeth imprints on the side of his neck, Minho was soon sliding down the wall to the cold floor.

He curled up and tried to ignore the sharp pains all over. He was partially numb to it now. More tears welled in his eyes. He was afraid. He was like a small child again and more than anything he needed his big brother to make it better, but again, no one cared about the frightened child, and this time his brother was gone too. He was alone. “Hyung…” Minho whispered into his arms with a sniff. “Where are you..” 

It hurts…

“I need you.”

Why am I alone? 

Taemin was right, his brother didn’t want him anymore.

Minho remained in the locked bathroom as long as he could, exhausted in every way and just wanting to die.

His stepbrother, Taemin, he took everything away from him.


	54. brothers (part 8) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin wasn’t sure what made Minho different. 

DIRTY SECRETS

 

Taemin woke to some sort of commotion outside his room. He didn’t even notice Minho not in bed since he hadn’t been sleeping there regularly anymore. Taemin rubbed sleepy eyes as he peeked out of his bedroom door. Down the hall were emergency paramedics. Taemin’s foggy brain thought it was strange, but not until he saw his brother Minho being carted out covered in blood did he dash from his room and down the hall, calling for him. 

Arms wrapped tightly around Taemin from behind, stopping him from reaching Minho. It was his brother, real brother, telling him to calm down. Taemin did once Minho was out of the house. He hung his head, letting his brother’s hold turn into a comforting hug.

They took his broken toy away.

 

______________

 

Taemin sat numbly on the couch, long sleeves covering any suspicious marks on himself. He just listened to his parents tell him and his brother that Minho had hurt himself - tried to kill himself.

Tried to leave Taemin.

Minho tried to leave Taemin. Again.

Mother looked upset, Stepfather seemed to be holding back his hurt the best he could, Taesun looked uncomfortable – like he was hiding a dirty little secret. But maybe Taemin saw that in him because he was part of this dirty secret.

First thing Taemin did once the talk was over was hurry to his room and throw bloody sheet from Minho’s bed far under other trash in the garbage can.

Later that day, Taemin stood staring far too long at the broken bathroom door. Wood splintered up and down the sides - Stepfather’s doing when he found Minho behind a locked door unresponsive. So, Taemin presumed.

 

 

______________

 

 

Over the next several days, Taemin visited Minho in the hospital, but he never spoke to Taemin. He couldn’t. He was sleeping, the doctors said. Thy also said there was a good chance he’d wake up soon. Taemin grew less excited by that idea, remembering what he had done to his brother – he could tattle. Taemin wasn’t stupid, he heard whispers – hushed talk while he lingered around doctors in the halls about what appeared to be sexual violence done to the teenager beside his suicide attempt. 

Taemin had half a thought to try blaming Minseok, but he knew he couldn’t get away with that. 

Minseok. 

Taemin looked around Minho’s hospital room, listening to beeps of machines and taking in obvious signs of his other stepbrother being here, visiting Minho when no one else was around because his relationship with his father was still horribly strained, even worse now judging by Taemin’s eavesdropping. Minseok had been in this room too, worrying over his little brother, taking care of him. Taemin didn’t like that. 

Minho, his brother, would go back to his real brother. Taemin would be taken away from his own brother if Minho told.

No.

Taemin wouldn’t be separated from Taesun. Never. He wasn’t going to lose his brother too. He was stronger than that.

He placed the new balloon he brought Minho beside the other get-well gifts before moving beside the bed. Taemin stared down at Minho, a numbing feeling overtaking him. He had felt it before around Minho more recently. He had felt it when his father had died - left him. If Minho told, Taesun, Mom even, would leave too. 

Taemin ran fingers gently through Minho dark hair. Feelings of missing his stepbrother were hurting less and less these days. 

It was just a toy.

Minho was a toy. 

A toy that didn’t want him.

Broken.

Taemin had no use for it anymore. He realized this as he pulled a pillow from a chair in the corner of the room and dropped it over Minho’s face gentle. He didn’t feel anything for Minho, except maybe anger that he never returned his feelings. Taemin pressed a palm down on the center of the pillow. His brother didn’t struggle. He was sleeping peacefully right now. Taemin pressed the pillow harder. He wouldn’t cry for Minho ever again. Not from pain or sadness.

Taemin smiled when the annoying beeping in the room stopped. He threw the pillow back to the chair, job done. He said goodbye though, running his fingers over Minho’s soft face and watching his brother like he was still sleeping.

His toy no longer slept though. 

His toy was dead. It was a similar feeling, watching Minho not breathing, to when he found his father dead in their home. He cared much less though, watching his stepbrother. No panic, fear, sorrow.

“Goodbye hyung.” Taemin leaned over the bed, kissing Minho’s warm cheek before he turned to leave the room, closing the door again behind him.

“Hey, little brother.” Taemin saw Taesun rounding the corner of the large hall, small bag of a snack in his hands. “Are you done?” Taesun asked, chewing on crunchy food. “Mom will want us home soon.”

Taemin grinned, “Yes, just had to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Taesun raised a brow. “Won’t you be visiting tomorrow? Like you do everyday.” He finished with a slight roll of the eyes.

Taemin laughed – giggled, “Of course, hyung~.” Taemin grabbed hold of Taesun’s arm, linking them together and pulling his brother away with him. “He’s my brother.”

Taesun sighed, “Yeah.” 

“But hyung..” Taemin turned a corner of the hospital with his brother, but didn’t miss Minseok stepping out of an elevator on the same floor down the hall. Taesun didn’t notice. Minseok certainly didn’t see them, expression showing how tired and pained this whole situation must be making him feel. Taemin was smugly pleased by that. If it weren’t for Minseok maybe Minho could have been his. He shrugged at it now though, not really caring. He had thrown his broken toy away already. “You’re my real brother,” Taemin finished with a bigger smile, happy to be with his own brother. His hair was soon ruffled by Taesun, his brother bumping into him teasingly.

When voices grew behind them, something about an unresponsive patient in a familiar room number, Taemin felt his brother stiffen beside him, head turning back. Taemin grabbed a crunchy treat from the bag Taesun still held, chewing happily on it.

“Taemin..” Taesun’s small voice showed suspicion. Maybe slight fear.

Taemin pulled his brother closer, smile never falling. “Let’s go home, hyung.”

He had what he’d really needed all along beside him right now.

In a sense, Taemin was like Minho had been – sharing a dirty secret with his real brother.

 

 

END.


End file.
